


A pack is what you make it

by Jholmes1224



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jholmes1224/pseuds/Jholmes1224
Summary: Jaime meets a mysterious figure from his past. But it’s not what he was expecting. Now he has to decide what part he wants to play in the wars to come. And who he wants by his side during it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at writing. I’m still learning but I hope you enjoy! I will try to post a few chapters a week.

He should have died there in that camp. He felt his life slipping away with his hand. He saw the fury in the guards eyes, he saw the hate that was built up. He took a deep breath when the man raised his sword and he prayed to any god listening for his soul. When the pain didn’t come he dared to open his eyes. He saw an arrow lodged in the eye socket of the Main with the sword. He fell backwards into the mud. The camp erupted in panic. Four more arrows whipped past. Four more men were dead. He was knocked into the mud while the others were trying to determine where the arrows were coming from. Blood loss started to blur his vision. The edges of his sight turning to black. He looked up to the sky at what he thought would be his last sight when he saw them. A small hooded figure in the trees jumping from one tree to the next unseen by all on the ground except for him. Whoever it was saved his life, at least for a few minutes. The world turned black. 

The next time he saw the figure was when he left Brianne behind. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw it running along the cliffs heading the direction he just left. He was never one to believe in ghost or demons. But he got a strange feeling that figure meant death. He turned his horse around and galloped back. He got there in time to see Brianne frightened and bleeding across from a dead bear, fallen from arrows. And to the carnage surrounding the cage. A dozen men laid with arrows in their skulls. The others in hot pursuit of a small figure that disappeared into the fog of the mountains. Brianne travelled back to Kings landing with him. She now owed the figure her life as well. 

It had been nearly a year since he saw the figure. He wrote it off as a figment of a broken mans imagination. But now he was stronger and healthier than he had been in years. His golden hand shown in the sun as his left hand tried to cover for it.  
He and Bronn had been sent to meet with their armies near Casterly Rock. A one handed man had no place in the King’s guard, but he was still a leader and would lead the armies towards High Garden. It would be a weeks ride to get there but traveling just the two of them would be much faster than bringing a guard.  
The second night Bronn started acting fidgety.  
“Can’t you just sit down and relax, your making me uncomfortable.” He asked the sell sword who was pacing back and forth.  
“Somethings out there. I can feel it. Were being watched.” Bronn gruffed.  
“I’m sure loads of things are out there. We are in a forest. If you were worried about things that go bump in the night we should have stayed in an inn like I suggested.”  
“We aren’t staying in an inn till we are in lion country. There’s too many people who would love to see your golden head on a pike, and I’m too tired to fight all your fights for you. And if you die, I don’t get my castle. So we stay out of the inns.” Bronn complained.  
“As you wish.” Then a long howl of a wolf startled them both. “See, it’s just wolves.” Jaime said as if it were kittens.  
“Just wolves aye. Unless you can change into a damn lion you better hope they stay away from us.”  
They rode 2 more days with Bronn looking over his shoulder. The life of a sell sword Jaime assumed. Always looking over his shoulder for his enemies. They made what would be their last camp, tomorrow they would be in Lannister territory and would be treated to nice Inns and real beds from here on out.  
Jaime has just laid his head back on his bed roll when Bronn jumped to his feet. “Somethings coming.” And just as he got that out 4 large men burst in the camp. Tribesmen. Their big frames covered by rudimentary armor and carrying axes and clubs. Bronn tried to take the brunt of them but he was stuck fighting off 3 men while the fourth made his way to Jaime still scrambling for his blade. He only parried 2 strikes before the third sent his blade flying. Bronn had cut down one man and was working on the other two, there was no way he’d make it to Jaime in time. Jaime saw the man running at him fall, when he hit the ground an arrow was in the back of his skull. Another arrow flew and struck the throat of one of the men fighting Bronn. The second the man looked to his clansman Bronn attacked cutting him down.  
A small hooded figure came into the clearing. Bow drawn pointing at Bronn, but standing near Jaimes sword where he had to way to get it.  
“Are you all ok?” It said. Bronn just stared at Jaime in disbelief. “Lower your weapon, are either of you hurt?” It said louder. Jaime nodded at Bronn and he dropped his sword. Moving his hand to look over the cut he received on his shoulder. “We’re alright.” Bronn shrugged.  
“I believe we owe you our thanks.” Jaime said holding out the palms of his hands. Taking a small step towards the figure.  
Slowly it lowered its bow.  
“Don’t thank me yet.” The figure said as it removed its hood. The fabric slid down a head of hair so brown it was almost black, pulled into a side braid with some pieces blowing around in the wind. The small pale face looked ghostly next to a set of large steel grey eyes. A small smirk pulled at her pink lips.  
“Lyanna?” Jaime muttered feeling the breath leave his lungs.  
“Take em boys.” The girl said and out of the forest jumped a band of men who easily subdued Bronn and grabbed Jaime who was still standing shocked. He barely noticed when someone came up behind him and knocked him into the back of the head. The vision in front of him swirling as he went down. 

“Good morning sunshine.” Bronns sarcastic voice echoed through his pounding head. He tried sitting up and focusing but he couldn’t get his arms out in front. He was tied up at the elbows.  
“Where are we?” Jaime groaned.  
“No fucking idea. In a cage somewhere, fuckers knocked us out when they brought us here. I’d say in a cave, but I don’t know what time it is or how long we’ve been out.” Bronn sat his head against the steel cage.  
“Have they said anything about what they want. Or who they are?”  
“Not a word. It’s like they don’t realize we’re here. What happened to you out there. It was like you saw a ghost.” He asked.  
“I think I did.” Was all Jaime could say. How to explain that he saw a woman he knows died 18 years ago Is beyond him. 

It was a few hours before anyone approached the cage. A fat boy with curly hair came up with two bowls of stew and a horn of ale. His hands were shaking as he reached inside the bars to place them down.  
“Thank you for the food boy, but may I ask how are we supposed to eat with our hands tied behind our backs?” Jaime tried his most proper voice on the boys in hopes of winning his trust.  
“I- uh- well- uh-“ the boy started stammering.  
“Now Lannister, it’s nothing a little team work can’t help. The two of you can take turns feeding each other.” A males voice sounded from further in the cave and walked up to them.  
“Thoros? The hell are you doing here? What’s going on. Who are you people.” Jaime stammered.  
“So many questions Ser Jaime. Were the brotherhood without banners, we were dispatched this way to help save the realm from your fathers troops who have ravished the small folk here.” He stepped closer.  
“And now we have the Lord of Casterly rock locked away in our cage, I wonder how much money you’re worth. Our cause could use some financial backing you know.” The men around him laughed.  
“Whatever you want I’ll pay, just untie me and let me out of here. You know I’m good on my word. A Lannister always-“ he was cut off.  
“Don’t finish that sentence.” The small hooded figure appeared near them. “I swear is that the first sentence you golden headed bastards learn?” She swept in and threw three rabbits at the fat boy. Put her bow against the wall.  
“Lady Stark, we were just greeting our new friends.” Thoros gave her a half bow.  
“Lyanna?” Jaime asked again even more unsure of his sanity now. The girl removed her hood and looked up at him with furrowed brows.  
“How hard did you hit him Ed?” She asked to a man behind him who just laughed. “Now Jaime has it really been so long you can’t remember the face of the girl who’s life you ruined?” She stepped closer. The dark hair the grey eyes they were Lyannas he knew, but they were someone else’s. Ned Starks. But Ned was dead. And so is Lyanna, which means, no, it couldn’t be. She was dead too right. No one had heard from here in 6 years. It couldn’t be.  
“Arya?” He asked in a low whisper.


	2. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Bronn are captured by the brotherhood. He finds out what they want with him and why after all these years he finds Arya Stark there alive.

“Arya?” He asked in a low whisper.  
“Ding ding ding! He’s got it!” Thoros laughed and Jaime paled. Her cold grey eyes cutting him to the bone.  
“So Kings slayer, who’s your friend. He’s too handsome to be a Lannister.” She winked at bronn who suddenly sat him self up higher.  
“MiLady I can be anyone you want me to be.” He said lightly and the men around them laughed. “But the names Bronn.”  
“Well bronn don’t you know Lannister’s make bad traveling partners?” She asked him.  
“Aye, I’ve told Tyrion that more times than I can count.” He shrugged.  
“A friend of Tyrion are you? Maybe you aren’t so bad. Tyrion is a friend of mine as well.” She gave him a small smile.  
“Arya where have you been? Everyone in the seven kingdoms have been looking for you.” Jaime interrupted.  
“Some have found me.” She opened her hands to gesture at the men around her who hooted with laughter.  
“I swore an oath to your lady mother I would return you to her.” He said grimly.  
“Hmm. Well Thoros is a pretty red head, but alas, he isn’t my mother.” She said Thoros smirked. “So I assume that’s another oath you’ve broken Lannister. I guess when your family had mine killed you assumed you were out of a debt.”  
“No one believed you alive. There was nothing I could do.”  
“And when you heard little Finger had my sister. That he sold her to the Bolton’s what did you do? Did you run to save her? Did you care?” She pulled her sword from her belt and held it close to his throat.  
“Tell me oath breaker. How much sleep did you lose for the poor Starks who were left to suffer from the actions of your family.” Her Grey eyes were cold with the fire reflecting in them. He almost flinched away.  
“Did you mourn my lady mother who freed you? Did you cry for my brother who was mutilated? My nephew who was cut from my good sister? Did you take a break from the queens cunt to even think about us?” The blade pressed against his throat a small bead of blood dropped down.  
“Arya, I’m sorry. There’s nothing else to say. I failed you.” His eyes were full of regret and pain.  
She removed the blade. “Well lucky for you, you’re getting a chance at redemption.” She turned and grabbed her bow and left. 

“So let me get this straight. That was Lady Sansas little sister. The one who married Tyrion?” Bronn asked. Night had came and there were fewer fires inside so they spoke in the dark.  
“Yes. That’s Arya, the youngest girl, she was 11 maybe the last time I saw her in kings landing.” He groaned.  
Bronn whistled. “Well they couldn’t be more different if they tried. Sansa was so sweet and quiet that we feared she’d be scared to death one day.” He said. “Then not to mention their looks, Sansa was a beauty but damn. I’m not gonna lie when she almost cut your head off I had gotten hard over here. It was almost embarrassing.”  
“Well thanks for the concern, I’m glad my near death got you off. But honestly she’s a child.” Jaime berated him.  
“Yeah and I’m the king.” Bronn snorted. “A cloak couldn’t even hide that underneath that was a woman.”  
“I would suggest you all keep your fucking voices down.” A man came up to the cage. A taller man with short hair. “See a few of us hold the Lady in high regards and I’d hate to have to gut you for what you’re saying. Plus, if she hears you there’s no telling how she’ll react.” He thumped the cage and rattled their heads. 

Morning came and Jaime was stiff. The position of his arms reminded him of his time as the Starks prisoner. They left him tied to a pole for months. Sitting in his own filth, in the cold and rain, with barely any food to survive. His hands and feet constantly numb. At least now he only had one hand to go numb.  
The fat boy appeared again with two bowls and two skins. He approached the cage just as warily as he did the day before. They had to eat their stew like dogs yesterday unable to work out a better way to do it. Jaime wasn’t looking forward to a repeat performance today. The boy slid the food in and left quickly.  
“Bronn, come set this on my knees so I don’t have to lay down to eat, and I’ll do the same for you when I’m done.” He asked. The man started the shimmy over but froze when the young Stark girl approached the cage.  
She pulled out a dagger and Jaime couldn’t help but flinch. She reached behind Bronn and cut his ties on his legs then his arms. She looked up a Jaime with a curious look on her face.  
“I’m going to untie you as well, I get nothing from watching you all behave like dogs.” She said as she moved towards him. Cutting him loose as well. They both grabbed for the water skin and took a long drink.  
“Thank you my lady.” Jaime said as he came up for air.  
“After you’ve eaten I will come back and unlock the cage, there’s a river near by you can clean off in you both smell like piss.”  
“Thank you-“ Jaime started.  
“We have your weapons, your coin, and your horses. We know this area better than anyone else. If you try to run or to fight us you both will be killed understand? There will be no second chances.” She looked at them both with the steel in her eyes.  
“You want to live you do as we say and you won’t be caged or tied up anymore. That’s a promise,” she looked only at Jaime now. “And I keep my promises.”  
They ate quickly eager to get out of the cage and stretch their legs. The same man from last night approached them. Anguy was his name. He unlocked the door and let them out. Another two men joined him to lead them from the cave to the stream. It was an odd place they set up. The cave was large enough to completely hide their organization, you couldn’t even see the smoke from the fires, and it was close to a fresh water spot which meant game would be close by. They were very clever. However it was an area Jaime had never seen before and judging by the look Bronn gave him neither had he.  
They walked into the stream and striped down their clothes to wash them. Jaime noticed other men were further down the stream bathing and up the stream fishing. There was no telling the exact number of men in the brotherhood, but he hadn’t seen another woman except Arya.  
Who just so happened to be walking towards them. For the sake of propriety he dropped his hands to cover the front of his small clothes. Which he knew were next to see through. Bronn on the other hand did not bother. Arya brought a handful of clothes and laid them on the bank.  
“I had to guess on sizes but these should do. You can keep your old clothes, but you won’t be wearing Lannister colors while you’re with us.” She said.  
“Thank you milady you’ve been most kind.” Bronn said, Jaime assumed it was just to get her to turn her head towards him to get a look. And to his surprise she did. If she was embarrassed or flustered by his lack of decency she hid it very well. She just raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a smile. Naturally she’s been living with the brotherhood for gods know how long, an undressed man wasn’t going to ruffle her feathers.  
In the daylight Jaime finally got a chance to look her over better. She was still very short. But bronn had been right. She had a woman’s body. Even if it was covered under riding leathers and a mans tunic. The sword belt she wore drew attention to her small waist while the leather of her pants pulled tight across her hips and full bottom. Her hair was pulled into another braid but would probably be down to her middle back if she let it down. Her cheek bones were high and set off her big eyes. The only thing that would have marred the perfection of her face was a long scar across the top of her eyebrow, but somehow it looked natural and added to her mysterious beauty. He must have been staring because Bronn cleared his throat loudly.  
“I said do either of you need medical attention? We don’t have a maester but we have a few good enough at healing to keep the rest of us around.” She called over to them.  
“No, were fine thank you.”  
Someone had brought her bow and she was talking to Anguy now who Jaime noticed also couldn’t keep his eyes off her. He kept finding a reason to touch her or to stay close. But she wasn’t returning the affection. Curious. She grabbed her bow and headed towards the woods.  
“I hope you are alive when I get back. We have much to talk about.” She called to them over her shoulder. 

When they were back inside in clean clothes Jaime and Bronn sat next to a fire trying to take in their surroundings. Thoros made their way to them and offered them some ale.  
“This is an impressive set up you have here.” Jaime nodded to the man.  
“Thank you, Yes we manage.” He nodded.  
“How does Arya fit into this?” The question had been nagging him since he saw her.  
“We found her quite a long time ago, right after Ned was executed. Then she left. Then about a year ago, she found us. Different this time. Deadly. But still good. She had tracked us down. Sent a pack of wolves after us, then walked into camp like she never left. We don’t take women but we made an exception for her. Plus she’s the best shot and fighter we have, she’s helped us more than we deserve. Now she helps lead us, she’s got a good head on her shoulders which is more than half the men We have here. So they listen to her.” He shrugged taking another drink.  
“I’m sure it helps that she’s beautiful.” Jaime didn’t know why he said it. But he did.  
“Aye you noticed have you, Yes that definitely makes it easier to follow her but she hasn’t ever crossed that line, and I think the ones that pine after her know if they tried she’d kill them and feed them to her wolf.” He smiled to himself.  
“What does she want with us?” Jaime asked.  
“You’ll have to ask her that.” He clapped jaimes shoulder and got up to walk away. 

An hour later a man brought them a few buckets and told them to take them to the stream to fill up. It felt weird taking orders from someone but he had noticed that everyone here did something to pull their weight. So he figured if he and bronn wanted to stay out of the cage they should help.  
They followed the path to the stream from earlier and started to fill their buckets up when a snap of twigs drew their attention across the stream. They gasp when a wolf the size of a horse stepped forward out of the brush. It’s fur a mixture of tan grey and white. It’s eyes glowing honey. It’s lip were peeled back and tinted red around the mouth with blood. Bronn dropped his bucket and Jaime took a step back as the beast started to howl.  
“Nymeria! I said wait up. This damn thing is too heavy for me I need your help again. The wolf turned its head to the woods and leaned over and pulled a leg of an elk through the opening.  
“Thank you!” The voice said as Arya Stark appeared and stoked the beast muzzle.  
Her lips formed an O when she saw them in the stream. “Please tell me you all haven’t been in there all day.” She said a hint of a laugh on her lips.  
“No my lady, just filling buckets.” Jaime added still eyeing the beast.  
“Oh sorry where are my manners. Nymeria this is Bronn and Jaime Lannister.” She gestured to the men. “And this is Nymeria. My wolf.” Neither men could respond.  
She walked forward and the wolf followed both men took a step back.  
“Now don’t be afraid. She can smell the fear you know.” Arya reaches out quickly and grabbed Jaimes left hand. She held it up for the wolf to smell then she wound her fingers around the back of his hand and showed him how to pet her. After a few strokes she let go and let him continue on his own.  
She looked at bronn and nodded and he did the same.  
“There, now she knows your scent and won’t eat you. Unless I tell her to of course.” She looked over her shoulder and winked. The wolf walked past them toward the cave.  
Arya was trying to maneuver the elk were she could pull it but it was only moving a little bit at a time.  
“Here let us help you.” Jaime stepped forward and Bronn followed lifting the beast and carrying it into the cave. Arya followed with the buckets.  
The fat boy was so excited to see the elk his whole face lit up in a smile.  
“Arry you are amazing!” He gushed to her. A few others clapped her on the back or nudged her with approval and she offered them a genuine smile that nearly took Jaimes breath away. He quickly looked away but instead look right at Bronn who was looking at her with a lust filled stare. Jaime wanted to slap the back of his head but didn’t know why. 

They ate and drank and told stories and laughed. It was a weird felling. Yesterday he thought they’d be dead today and tonight he was feeling pretty happy for the first time in a long time. He saw Bronn was also enjoying himself. These people had a lot more in common with him so he shared a few stories that had them all laughing along.  
Thoros showed them where they would be sleeping. They had straw beds in the back of the cave. If they tried to escape they’d have to walk past everyone to get to the exit. There was another bigger nicer bed just up from his that they rigged a curtain to the wall for. He didn’t understand why until he saw the wolf wall past them all and walk in to lay down on it. It must be where Arya sleeps. He felt his skin heat with the thought she’d be so near to him and he almost had to slap himself to get the thought out of his head. She was a child, he was partly responsible for the destruction of her family, he was supposed to protect her and never tried. He was certain she’d gut him if he looked at her the wrong way.  
A while later he watched as she walked past them. She just nodded their way as she disappeared behind the curtain. She had a small torch in there and he could see her outline through the curtain. She was removing her leathers. He forced himself to look away. Bronn on the other hand did not. Jaime shot him a dirty look and he just raised an eyebrow faking innocence.  
“Nymeria don’t chew on that!” He voice brought his attention to her curtain. The beast must have moved it over and she was standing with her back turned in just her small clothes. Trying to wrestle her night gown from the beast mouth. Jaimes eyes went wide when he saw the expanse of her back and the number of scars that littered it. His stomach turned with grief and guilt.  
Why didn’t he look for her. 

Movement in the camp woke him up. People were up cleaning up their beds and starting the day. He looked over to see the curtain by Aryas bed was pulled back and she and the Wolf were gone. How she had managed to walk past them without waking him was a mystery.  
He and bronn made their way to the exit of the tent, letting the others get breakfast before them. They saw Thoros staring up the hill and walked out to join him. Turning over their shoulders Jaime saw Arya standing up the hill with her back to them. An older man was standing next to her with a hand on her lower back. He couldn’t see his face. Nymeria was in front of them staring at them both. Then the wolf turned and walked into the woods by itself.  
Jaime gave Thoros a confused look.  
“She is sending Nymeria out to scout. The wolf’s natural instinct it to stay and protect her so it takes a lot of coaxing to get it to leave.” Jaime nodded his head not any less confused as he was before. How could a wolf scout. They’d have no way of knowing what it saw. And why did it take two people to send the wolf off when it looks like they are just standing still.  
He walked back in for breakfast and was sitting down when Arya and Thoros came back in followed by the man who was on the hill with her.  
“Ah Ser Jaime. I heard you were here.” He stuck out a hand and Jaime shook it.  
“Beric Dondarrion. I have to say I’m surprised. I heard you were dead.” He said honestly.  
“Yes I’ve heard that a few times too.” He just smirked and looked at Arya. “I think we have a lot to discuss after breakfast.” She just nodded at him and went to get her food. 

“So, I’m sure you’re wondering why you are here. And what we plan on doing with the two of you.” Beric asked when they all broke away from the camp and sat down.  
“Yes, very interested.” Jaime said. Bronn was rather quiet and Jaime couldn’t help but wonder if he was trying to distance himself so they wouldn’t tie him into Jaimes punishment.  
“As you know the Freys are responsible for the mass destruction of the Starks and most northern families. They were aided by the Bolton’s who as you also know have stolen winterfell and Lady Sansa as a way to try to control the north.” Jaime just nodded. He didn’t want to make eye contact with Arya but he could feel her eyes on him.  
“You no doubt know then that they were working with your father when they planned these acts.” Arya said her voice devoid of emotion.  
“I had heard once I returned to Kings landing yes.” He said making eye contact. Instead of just anger he saw pain in them. He had to look away.  
“We aren’t here to judge the son for the sins of the father. My mother gave you an opportunity and you failed her, we are giving you an opportunity to redeem yourself and your honor.” She said flatly.  
“What can I do?” He looked at them again.  
“You may not know this but Jon Snow has gathered forces in the north in attempts to take down the Bolton’s. It’s a team of northern forces and wildlings that he allowed cross the wall. They have good numbers, but not enough to seize the castle. And it would be unwise to go to the twins without taking winterfell back first or they’d be surrounded.” Jaime nodded surprised at the new but still confused as to what he had to do with it.  
“We need someone who is welcome at both places to get us on the inside.” Beric said looking hard at him.  
“What do you want me to do?” Jaime asked. Realizing that person is him. Arya responded her voice lighter than usual with a smirk on her face.  
“I want you to ask me to marry you of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! What do they have planned?!?


	3. A plan emerges.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime learns pieces of the plan, and also gets pieces of Aryas life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this is not cannon, so the timeline is skewed to work better with my story..  
> Thanks for reading. So much more to come!

I want you to ask me to marry you of course.”

 

He heard Bronn choke on his drink. The room seemed to sway around him. He kept having to force himself to focus to hear what she was saying. Her plan made sense, but it was insane in its own sense.   
He was to write 4 letters. The first would be sent by rider to the troops they were supposed to be meeting, it would tell them to remain under the control of his uncle, that he had other diplomatic responsibilities to respond to.   
Another would go to Kings Landing two weeks after they left. It would be short sweet and to the point. He has found Arya Stark and will be marrying her within the fortnight to further ensure the north’s cooperation in the war to come. By the time they received it there wouldn’t be time for Cersei to try to stop them.   
The final two would be taken to Casterly rock by rider to fly from their rookery to both the Frey’s and the Bolton’s. It would state he was recently married and would be taking his new wife with him as they traveled the kingdoms to check on their alliances and to see the progress of winter. They would leave out the stark name then, and use it as a surprise once they arrived. There would be a few men from the brotherhood riding with them dressed in Lannister colors to better seal the deal. The rest of his role was to just listen and go along with whatever they told him. 

“And if I was to say no, what then?” Jaime asked.   
Beric looked to Arya and she nodded slightly. Her steely eyes flashing in the fire light.   
“You’ll be executed. We’ll send your bones to Casterly rock for your family to lay to rest.” Beric said grimly.   
“Bronn you will have the choice, you can join us, or join him. It will be up to you.” Bronn just nodded and turned to Jaime confusion on his face. He wanted to know why the hell Jaime would say no.   
“So if I say yes, and your mission is successful, and somehow we survive. What then? What happens to me then?” Jaime looked at Arya across the fire.   
“Then you are free to go Lannister. Casterly rock will still be yours. Whatever we took from you will be returned. We won’t follow you, we won’t hunt you. I give you my word.” She looked at bronn. “Same to you, unless you decide to stay with us.” She winked “we have to be more fun than the Lannister’s.”   
“I’d imagine grey scale is more fun the Lannister’s My Lady.” He gave her a roguish laugh and Thoros joined.   
“We’ll give you to the morning to decide. Until then.” She nodded at them and got up. After a few minutes of silence Beric and Throros left as well. Leaving him and Bronn by themselves.   
“What the fuck was all that ‘what if I say no’ bullshit? You gone mad?” Bronn asked.   
“I just wanted to know my options is all. Seems there’s a lot they aren’t telling us.” He shrugged   
“Aye cause were their fucking prisoners! They can’t divulge their whole plan to us because they don’t trust us, hell I don’t trust us.” Bronn rolled his eyes. “All you have to do is play doting husband for a few moons and let them do the work, I can think of millions of worse things.”  
“Ask yourself this, did that seem like a plan that had put together in 2 days. No. So then my next question is how did they know where to find us, how long have we been followed?” He whispered.   
“I. Don’t. Fucking. Care.” Bronn over enunciated. “We do what we have to do to live and get out of here together, then you get me my castle, and we never see each other again.” Bronn got up and left leaving Jaime to himself and his whirling mind. 

He spent the day about the cave, trying to find answers he knew weren’t there. Dinner came and went and he hadn’t seen Arya since that morning. He and Bronn were sitting together when a younger boy ran in.   
“You gotta come out here Hot Pie, one of thems gonna fall!” The boy exclaimed and took off. The fat boy who brought their food waddled out after him. Jaime raised his eyebrow at Bronn and he shrugged. They both raised up to see what the commotion was.   
The followed the boys down the path towards the creek when they came across the source of the entertainment.   
Anguy and Arya stood across from each other on two separate rocks. They both had their bows raised above their heads and were only standing on one leg. Bronn and Jaime walked further down coming to stand next to a laughing Thoros, obviously deep in his cups.   
“What’s going on?” Bronn asked him and the man laughed harder.   
“This is some of the only entertainment we get.” He took a deep swig. “This moron never learns his lesson. He challenged Lady stark to see who could hold this position the longest, they’ve been out here all day. If he loses he has to jump into the moon pond. It’s almost frozen over right now.” Thoros laughed hard. Looking up at the poor guy who was shaking from exhaustion. The sweat pouring down his body.   
“What does he get if he wins?” Jaime asked.   
“A kiss.” Thoros chuckled. “He does this once a week at least. He never learns.”   
“He’s a bloody fool.” Jaime snickered.   
He looked from the mans shaking form to Arya who was standing there relatively still. Her foot rested on her thigh creating a triangle like shape, which allowed her better balance that the man who just had his leg tucked. Her arms were above her head but her elbows weren’t locked. She had her eyes closed and her face looked peaceful. She seemed to have them fooled except for the small bead of sweat Jaime watched drip down her neck underneath of her tunic.   
Laughter started around the camp as Anguy started to sway all over the rock. He tried to keep his balance but couldn’t with his hands over his head and within the minute he tumbled into the creek. Cheers erupted everywhere. Arya lowered her arms and leg and took a deep bow, showing off a huge smile when she lifted her head.   
“Take em to the moon pond guys!” She hollered and a few people came up and picked Anguy up carrying him down the stream. Jaime heard the yell and obscenities cried with a splash. He couldn’t help but laugh.   
The men dispersed back to what they were normally doing. He found himself staying around watching Arya stretch herself in the creek. She put her hands on the rock and bent her body towards the water, her hips stayed behind her and it was such a provocative pose that Jaime sucked the air in.   
Bronn shoved his shoulder.   
“You telling me you’d rather lose your head than play house with that?” His eyes glued to the tight material stretching across Aryas backside.   
“I think I’ve changed my mind.” 

Most of the men had settled down for the night, Bronn included. But Arya still hadn’t come by and he had so many questions for her. He got up to try to find her. He found a small fire near the other side of the cave that she sat around with Thoros and Beric. They were taking in hushed tones. And much to Jaimes surprised she moved and sat herself down in front of Beric and he held her shoulders. Perhaps they have a closer relationship than he thought. It didn’t make too much sense to him, Beric was old enough to be her father, well, maybe Jaime was as well but Beric was even older. He got close enough to hear them.   
“Just see how far she’s gone, and come back. If there’s nothing there don’t stay around.” Beric said as Arya nodded and then went rigid as her eyes turned white and Beric helped sit her against him.   
“The hell is going on?” Jaime asked and Thoros shushed him with a finger to his lips and motion for him to join them.   
“It’s ok Kingslayer, she is just checking to see how far the wolf has traveled.” Thoros whispered.   
“Is that supposed to make any sense?” He hissed. The girl still sat there eyes as white as milk a distant expression on her face.   
“She is a Warg. She can see through her wolf’s eyes. How do you think we found you?” Thoros said.   
“A warg? I thought those were all children stories. Skin changers, white walkers, giants all that.” Jaime furrowed his brow.   
“There’s a lot you don’t know, especially in the north. The Starks have always had closer relationships with their wolves, but as far as we know only Arya and Jon can see through them.” He explained.  
Jaime looked at her again and saw beric whispering softly to her.   
“So what’s with Beric, are they...” He wagged his eyebrows and Thoros snorted.   
“No, no. Not at all. It’s just that.. well. Sometimes it’s hard to pull her back. The wolf lives very much in the now. It doesn’t feel pain or worry, or loss. It doesn’t have her memories and for someone who has been through what she has it’s a very euphoric experience. Her mind tends to try to stay there.” He had a sad expression on his face. Jaime felt his heart stab with guilt again.   
“Beric helps bring her back, he whispers things about her family. He knew them the best after all. He reminds her of what she has to come back for.”  
Jaime looked up at the man now. He was still whispering to her, his arms held her shoulders tight to him. He looked more like a concerned father than a potential lover.  
As quickly as she left she came back. With a big gasp she sat straight up. A stray tear ran down her face. She didn’t bother wiping it.   
“She’s further north but not to the twins yet. She hasn’t seen anyone since she left this morning. And hasn’t caught the sent of anyone yet.” She said to them following it up with a long drink from her skin.   
She looked up and saw him across the fire, a flicker of embarrassment crossed her face before she could stop it.   
“Lannister.” She said sharply.   
“Lady Stark, that is quite the party trick you have there.” He said honestly.   
“It’s come in handy for sure. I’ve used Nymeria to find you a few times. You should thank her next time she’s here.” She said coldly.   
“If you all will excuse me, I’m exhausted. I’ll see you in the morning.” She rose to walk past them and Jaime quickly followed.   
“Arya, wait please.” He called after her and surprisingly she slowed down, probably to keep him from yelling again and waking up the others.   
“What is it?” She asked over her shoulder.   
“Can we talk please?” He almost begged.  
“Fine. Follow me.” She walked them outside the cave nodding to the 2 men Standing guard and led them up the hill to were he saw her that morning.   
“What did you want to talk about she said as she took a seat against a rock.   
“Why me? I know you were there the day I lost my hand, I saw you, that was over a year ago. Why didn’t you say something to me then.”   
She patted the ground next to her and he sat down.   
“In the south have you ever heard stories of green seers, or three eyes ravens?” She asked like it should make sense.   
“Not that I know of, no.”   
“A green seer is someone who can see all. Past, present, memories, and even sometimes the future. It’s subjective of course, whatever steps the green seer takes can always adjust the future.” She looked at him and he just nodded for her to continue.   
“My brother Bran is a green seer. The 3 eyes raven in the north. He is beyond the wall now on his own learning how to control his abilities. I used to just dream about Nymeria. I could never voluntarily enter her mind. I thought it was just the dumb dreams of a little girl. When I was in Braavos, I lost my sight for a while. And when I did I found myself seeing through Nymeria a lot more. And then one day I entered into Nymeria and she was standing in front of bran.” She took a deep breath.   
“He told me to do whatever I needed to do to come home to them, that they needed me. So I did. It took me over a year before I could leave, but I made it out. I came back to Westeros, and when Nymeria found bran again he told me to find you. He said you had an important role to play and that you were different now, that mother and you had an arrangement, so I used Nymeria to find you. And I did what I could to save you, and then I saw Brianne and remembered her as well. So I went back for her before I left and found the brotherhood. I knew I needed allies. I had been by myself for so so long. I needed friends. I didn’t trust you. Honestly I still don’t. But I trust my brother and if he says you’re important you are. But the time has passed and we need to move on our plan and if you won’t come I have no need for you, and I can’t risk the life of my friends by setting you free. I hope you understand.” She gave him a sad smile. This was the most he has ever heard her say. She was being honest with him and it was strange. The cold facade that she kept up had fallen and she seemed younger to him.   
“I will do whatever I can to help you, I owe you nothing less. You are adding more danger though by sending the letter to Cersei. She won’t be happy to hear I’m getting married. Crazy as she is she doesn’t want me, but she doesn’t want anyone else to have me. You have to be prepared for her to come after you.” He said honestly.   
“I hope she does. Your sister will get what’s coming to her one way or the other. I’m not afraid of her.”  
“I am.” He chuckled.   
“Well then husband, I will protect you.” She laughed a little.   
“I went years swearing off getting married only to be talked into it by a little girl in 2 days. I’m getting soft.” He smiled.   
“You just value that pretty head of yours is all. It’s just for show Jaime. No vows will be said. We just need to act the part. It shouldn’t be too hard, just pretend I’m someone nicer and prettier.” She rolled her eyes.   
He gave her a strange look. “You think I have a pretty head do you?” He winked at her and she groaned. “That would be what you come away with from this whole conversation!” She stood to leave. Turned around and offered him a hand. He took it and pulled himself up. They were standing very close now. She reached down and put her hand on his arm right above his golden hand.   
“I’m sorry I didn’t get there soon enough to save your hand. I hope you know it wasn’t on purpose.” She looked up at his eyes. Her grey eyes lighter now, like summer storm clouds. They conveyed true emotion in them and he knew she was telling the truth. She didn’t wish for anyone to suffer. She must have seen enough of it herself.   
“You got there in time to save my neck, and that’s all that matters. I’m forever grateful.” His green eyes flickered with gold. The cold autumn air blew and she shivered. Breaking them apart and headed back towards the cave. Jaime in the other hand headed towards the creek. He needed some cold water right now.


	4. Wolf dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They train, they talk, she dreams and Jaime tried to call her back.

The riders left late morning with the letters. They felt confident knowing Nymeria had been scouting out the day before. Their group would leave in 2 days to head towards the twins. They would be bringing a group of 5 guards, and Bronn to accompany them. The sell sword had been seen with the Lannister’s on multiple occasions so he would be an important piece to convince everything was ordinary. 

They had decided that neither Thoros, Beric or Anguy would be part of the party that traveled to the twins. They were too well known in that region and would be recognized immediately. Instead they would go to the northern most brotherhood hide out. Strategically located near the cross roads. Not far from Winterfell.  
They would meet them there after they left the twins. They were too far to be any assistance so they would be on their own. 

Arya didn’t seem bothered by this at all. She only agreed to the small group because they explained to her a Lord and Lady would never travel without their personal guards. Thankfully she agreed without putting up a fight. Jaime didn’t feel quite so confident, he didn’t know how a group of 5 rag tag untrained soldiers, a sell sword, a cripple and a girl were going to infiltrate and take down a major house. But he said he would do as they said. And he planned on keeping his oath. Apparently him and Bronn were the only ones not filled in with the full plans, they said if they handled themselves correctly at the twins they would give them the whole plan before they arrived at winterfell.   
Now they just had to survive. 

They had all their things packed, but still had a day to go. Tensions and anxiety were on the rise due to the waiting. Bronn sharpened his sword time after time. Jaime had a boy cut his hair and give him a shave. They all had new clean clothes to wear.   
Arya approached them. Throwing Bronn a quiver and bow.   
“Show me what you can do. I saw you fight the night we took you and you aren’t bad with a sword, can you shoot too?” She had her own bow sling across her back.   
“Aye little lady id love to show you a few things. I was knighted Ser Bronn of the blackwater for my famous arrow that ignited the blackwater bay.” He stood proudly.   
“You hit the bay with an arrow. How fucking hard could that have been?” She quirked and Jaime laughed hard. Bronn just scowled.   
“Well come on then Ser Bronn show me what you’ve got.” She lead them out side. Jaime followed eager to see how Bronn would mess this up.   
They had a target yard set up away from the cave. It had targets at all different heights even some in the trees. It was not your typical training yard, but these weren’t your typical soldiers. They were successful because they struck hard and fast and used stealth. It wasn’t dignified or honorable, but it got the job done.   
Anguy was also there with his bow taking practice shots. He was a very good shot. Controlled and fast. Jaime was never that great with a bow, and now that he was down a hand he never would be. Bronn watched Anguy move, sizing him up.   
“Ok let’s make a wager out of it.” He said getting their attention.   
“What’s the wager?” Anguy asked.   
“Whoever hits the most bullseyes.... gets a kiss from Lady Stark.” He spun around to look at her. She was fluffing the quills on her arrow and looked surprised. She took a minute looking them both up and down and accessing the practice yard. Then she finally spoke.   
“That seems fair.”   
Jaimes eyes widened as bronn smirked and Anguy turned a nice shade of pink with a whole new sense of enthusiasm or the exercise.   
The men lined up and alternated who would go first. They both were pretty excellent shots. Only missing the dead center by a breath on one, the other a smidge further out. After the sound of 20 consecutive arrows launching they stepped forward to determine the winner.   
“Ser Jaime, can you tell us who hit the most please?” Arya called over to him sitting off to the side. He strolled over walking down the path looking at the men’s work. It was pretty even.   
“It looks like a tie my lady. Both men have 5 points each.” He called back.   
“Hmm is that so.” She stood up her bow ready. “I guess that calls for a tie breaker.”  
Jaime watched the smile fall from Anguys face. Bronn still had the same smirk on his.   
And then she loosed the first arrow. Dead center. The next two. Dead center. The fourth target had one of Bronns arrows pretty close to the center but hers shattered it as it found its mark. The fifth and sixth arrow also buried themselves in what was the most center section of the target.   
“Ser Jaime. Can you recount those please.”  
She yelled back to him with a small smile.   
“Ah yes, looks like the Lady wins 6 perfect bullseyes.” Jaime yelled and laughed. “I’d say she wins the kiss!” He laughed harder at Bronns awe struck expression.   
“I’ve been shooting arrows since before you were born, where’d you learn to shoot like that.” He growled.   
“My father used to let me shoot bows with my brothers. I always wanted to be the best. Then I met Anguy and he taught me everything he knew, and then I learned the rest from no one.”   
She shrugged.   
“Anguy take Bronn to train with swords, when he thinks he is good enough I’ll spar with him.” She winked at the man who reddened again and gave her a dramatic bow “Yes my lady.”  
Jaime watched as Arya rolled her eyes before she came up to him.   
“Where you right handed before?” She inclined her head towards his golden hand.   
“Yes.”   
“Could you shoot before?”  
“Well enough, but it was never my forte.”  
“Have you trained left handed at all? I saw you fight, it wasn’t exactly pretty.” She grimaced.   
“I’ve trained wolf-girl, but I’ve spent my whole life fighting with my right hand. I can’t just change that over night. Or even over a year.”  
“I’m left handed, but I’ve trained my right hand as often as I could, I like to use both hands in a fight.” She looked at him her face squinched in thought. “Have you tried using a dagger to practice with? Maybe getting your accuracy down before you get used to the weight would help you.” She flicked a dagger out of her waist band and tossed it at him landing close to his foot on the ground. He stepped back.   
“Gods you could have impaled my foot.” He cursed.   
“If I wanted to cut you I would Lannister, believe that.” She huffed and watched him as he picked up the blade.   
“You’re gripping it too tight.” She corrected him.   
“I know how to hold a bloody dagger.”  
“Well if you did, you wouldn’t be holding it like that look:” She pulled another dagger from her boot and spun it in her right hand. She held loosely on the grip where she could easily flip it from one direction to the other, then she dropped it and caught it with the other hand to repeat the movement. “If you hold it too tight you limit yourself to which direction you can move it. You have to be fluid.” She nodded at him to try.   
He loosened his grip and tried to mimic her movement he only flipped it twice before he dropped it. She leaned down and snatched it before he could.   
“Great, now keep trying that.” She handed it back to him aligning his fingers to look like hers.   
“Are you a teacher now?” He grunted.   
“No, I just need to know you can handle your self. It won’t do me any good to have to be looking over my shoulder the whole time to make sure you’re alive.” She stepped back. “You may be a Lord, and at one time you may have been the greatest there was, but they didn’t do you any favors for treating you different in training. If you were here I would have beaten you every single day till you got pissed enough to grow big enough balls to fight back. You aren’t a competition fighter anymore Lannister, if someone comes at you they will be coming to kill you, learn to defend yourself even if it means shitting on your training and honor you learned in the kings guard. Fight to stay alive.” She looked so deep into his eyes that he almost shined away. Her voice was so thick with determination.   
“I never thought I’d see the day where a Stark would suggest shitting on honor.” He mused. Her eyes darkened.   
“My father valued honor above all else and look where it got him, you’re no good to me without a head.” She turned on her heels and walked away. 

Bronn and Anguy trained hard for hours. Bronn was much better with a sword than Anguy, and he was visibly pleased with that fact. Jaime came up the hill to watch them finishing up. Bronn had knocked the man to his back again causing him to yield.   
“I think I’m ready for you now my lady.” Bronn called over to Arya who was sitting on a boulder sharpening her sword.   
“Are you sure? I don’t want to embarrass you twice in one day.” She slid down off the rock and stretched her arms over her head.   
“Aye I’m sure.”   
“Ok, don’t cut my face though, I have to pretend to be a lady after all.” She laughed and the other men around joined in as well. Jaime could tell she was about as far as a lady as one could be. But at least she hadn’t changed. He remembered tiny dirty Arya Underfoot chasing cats throughout the castle and court yard. Her appearance used to anger Cersei so bad he never understood why. She was just a little girl having fun, but Cersei thought her rabid. If only she could see her now.   
Jaime watched the two circle each other. Arya held the blade as loosely as she did the dagger earlier. She didn’t move like she had any westerosi training. She seemed to float around the ring. Bronn came at her first about half strength and she easily redirected his blade. She scowled at him. “If you aren’t going to give me a real fight I’ll find someone else to train with.”   
“Just testing the waters my lady, making sure you know what you’re doing.” He said, someone watching snorted.   
He came at her harder this time and she side stepped the charge swatting him on the back with her sword when he blew past. That must have irritated Bronn because he started to fight how Jaime had seen him in real situations. The clang Of metal echoed off the rocks and through the cave. They parried and attacked over and over neither giving the other an inch. She went to dodge an attack and Bronn stuck out his foot to trip her, it was a dirty move but Bronn was a dirty fighter. She sprawled out and her sword flew out of her hand. Jaime thought she’d be pissed but was surprised to see her grinning. She looked feral. When bronn went to lean over her she flipped and swung her self so quickly he almost missed it. Kicking her leg full force into the back of Bronns knee causing him to fall then in a flash she was behind him her dagger to his throat.   
“Yield” He hissed And she released him. Putting her hand out for him to take. He let her take his and lifted up.   
“Excellent fight” She said. “I like the way you fight. You don’t hold back. You may survive this yet.” She leaned up on her tip toes and planted a small kiss on his cheek. She may have been able to see him flush or the shocked faces of the men around him. But she had been making eye contact with Jaime since she started speaking. Never taking her eyes off him. 

Arya has gone to bed before them tonight. Her torch was out by the time he made it back to his area. He didn’t know why she got under his skin so bad earlier. He didn’t need a child to tell him how to fight. He had a sword in his hand since he could walk. His right hand he told himself. She obviously had never trained by a master at arms, or squired for a knight. No man would move around like she did. She didn’t play defense or offense, she just fought fluidly. He couldn’t help but think she would lose if she didn’t fight like that. She was so small. Only up to Jaimes chest, if someone came at her in full armor and a long sword they’d cut her down with out a problem. He shuddered at the thought.   
He doesn’t know how long he’d been asleep when he heard the first noise. It sounded like a whimper. He was going to ignore it when he heard another louder one coming from behind the curtain followed by a sharp gasp. Jaime stood and walked over to the curtain to check to make sure nothing was amiss. He peeked in the side and was concerned instantly.   
She had rolled out of her furs and was laying on her back. Her arm above her head bent sharply and the rest of her body stiff as a board. What troubled him the most is that her eyes were wide open but the same milky white they were before with Beric. He cursed under his breath and walked in.   
“Arya” he whispered standing above her.   
“Arya wake up!” But she didn’t move.   
He cursed again and lowered himself down to her bedroll. He tried to remember what he saw Beric do and grabbed her up into a sitting position. Even with one hand she was easy to move. She didn’t weigh much at all. He took off his hand and ran his other hand and forearm down her arms. Over and over like he was trying to heat her.   
“Arya, it’s safe, come back now.” He said. He wasn’t sure what else to do.   
“We’ve got a mission you and I. You are finally going to get some revenge. But you have to come back first.” He tried again. Sitting her further into his lap.   
“You’re mother told me to bring you back, so I need you to come back. She said if you weren’t in the Red Keep to look for the least lady like place to be. That you’d be there.” He chuckled some into her ear. “I should have figured you’d end up with the brotherhood. After all what’s more unlady like than a group of men scouring the countryside.” He wrapped his arms around her surprised by just how small she was like this. Her attitude and confidence made her seem so much bigger when she was awake, but now he could see the vulnerability on her face. He traced his finger on the scar above her eye and wondered how she got it.   
“I remember the first time we met. In winterfell all those years ago.” He ran a finger down her cheek. “You were there beside your family lined up to welcome the king and queen. Everyone else seemed so perfect, well dressed and manicured. But not you.” He ran his finger down her small nose. “You had mud on your dress at the bottom, and when your mother chastised you you said ‘I didn’t want to wear the damn thing anyways’ before running off .” He smiled. “Your mother and sister looked horrified, your brothers tried to hide their laughs, but your father just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He and Robert agreed you had too much of the North in you. Ned said you were like Lyanna was growing up but I couldn’t see it then. But I can now.” He cupped her cheek. “You are wild and fearless and so strong, and beautiful on top of it all.” He had no clue why he said that, but something about her being there with out being there made him feel so strange. And with her in his arms it seemed like the feelings just flowed out.   
“Wake up Arya, please.” He whispered the last like a prayer. 

She could smell blood, and fear. She was running towards the smell when she heard the dogs. Hounds, angry and on the hunt. There was another smell in the air but she had to be wrong. It smelt like home it smelt like family. The voices of men shouting grew closer as did the familiar smell. The smell of fear was almost over powering.   
She heard the scream. That sound was familiar. That was family. But where. She ran faster and saw a group of men starting to circle. She tore into the first man, tearing out his throat before he saw her there. The other men hadn’t noticed. She ran for the next. And leaped at him. Tearing through him was easy. The others were alerted to her now. She let out a long howl echoing throughout the night. One of the familiar smells stood up in the distance trying to fight the men but they knocked him down. She ran towards them and lept into the attacker. The hounds were on her now. Biting into her leg and back. She turned around grabbing one by the head in her giant mouth. The other she bit at the throat. She could smell her family by the fallen tree but had not seen them yet. There were still 3 men there in the attack. She went for one when she heard a bow string release and the sharp pain of an arrow skimming her back. She yelped and went to attack the shooter when another familiar smell came in brandishing a long sword and cut the man down. She turned to attack the third man who took off running away from the scene. She caught him quickly enough. ‘Arya’ the voice rang in her head but she didn’t have time. She had to go see what the familiar smell was. She entered the clearing to find the smells close together. One was not familiar but it didn’t seem threatening. Three figures stood around the fallen tree. One shorter, one broken, and another large and long. ‘Arya it’s safe come back’ she ignored the call. When she walked in the figures snapped to attention. Two of them drew their weapons. She let out a low growl and approached. She would not let them attack her. ‘We’re going to get revenge.’ She shook her head again. The tall shape stood in front of them daring to take her on.   
“Wait!” A voice called out from behind them and a figure stepped forward. The smell was so strong now. It was family. Cautiously she stepped forward. “Nymeria?” The girl called and the wolf stepped closer now. Sniffing the air. She walked up to the girl and inhaled deeply. Underneath the fear and blood it was her. It was her pack. She nuzzled her head against the girl who belt and cried holding her tight to her.   
‘Your mother told me to bring you back.’ The group all moved together around the wolf now.   
“We have to keep moving Lady Sansa. We need to get you to the wall, to your brother.” The wolf nudged them forward further north.   
‘I remember when we first met..’ the voices were louder in her head now but she was with her sister, with her pack. She wanted to stay. ‘Your father just smiled.’ She urged the group forward. They were getting on horses. ‘You are wild and fearless.’ The horses took off north, she would lead them. ‘And beautiful.’ No one has ever called her that. It was so loud. They were safe her pack was safe. She could go back. ‘Wake up Arya. Please.’ 

She sat up with a gasp.


	5. Cleaning house.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Jaime travel to the twins with their party. A secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I maybe should have made this 2 chapters but I got carried away. Sorry!

‘Wake up Arya. Please.’ 

She sat up with a gasp. 

 

Slowly the room came into focus. She felt warm and safe, she was vaguely aware she was in someone’s arms. She didn’t mean to slip into Nymeria tonight. She doesn’t know how Beric knew she had but she was glad for him bringing her back, this had been the longest she had stayed away in a while. As the room came into focus she realized she was not only in his arms, she was sitting on his lap and he was holding her tightly. Through the thin fabric of her night gown she felt his hand a warm one on her back and a cold one on her thigh. Confused she looked down and saw the golden hand resting on her thigh. She felt his breath warm on the back of her neck where he had her cradled close to his chest.   
“Jaime?” She asked her voice a little more than a whisper.   
She felt him breath a sigh of was that relief?   
“Welcome back wolf-girl.”   
She expected him to let her go and move away but he kept his arms around her. She should have been the one to move then, gotten up and shaken him off, chastised him for holding her so close. But she didn’t. She stayed there cradled into him and took a few deep breaths trying to calm her racing heart. He didn’t say anything and neither did she. After a few minutes she felt his hand rub up and down her spine. Softly like he was afraid it would hurt her. “Do you need anything?” His voice a low whisper close to her ear, sending goosebumps down her body.   
“I need to talk to Beric and Thoros. I’ve got lots of news.” She said stronger this time. He moved her arms and let her sit up suddenly aware she was only in a night gown he looked away as he rose. She grabbed her cloak and headed into the cave and Jaime followed. 

“Sansa has escaped the Bolton’s. She is on her way north to the wall, to Jon.” She told them once they got seated.   
They nodded at her taking in what she had said.   
“She’s with Theon, he must have helped her escape, and Brienne was there too, and someone else, a smaller boy maybe her squire.” She said trying to recall what she saw.   
“Podrick Payne. It must have been him, he left with Brienne from King’s landing.” Jaime added.   
“Why didn’t you tell us you were going to warg into Nymeria? We could have helped you, how long were you out. How did you get back?” Barricades berated her with questions.   
“I didn’t know I was doing it, I think she may have called out to me. As soon as I could understand what was happening I could tell she smelled family. It was drawing her into the clearing towards Sansa. I’m so glad she did because they were being hunted. It took a long time to figure out who was there but I just knew that over there was people I cared about and I’m assuming Nymeria did too that’s why I slipped in so easily.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I have no idea how long I was out. You’ll have to ask Jaime, when I woke up he was there.” She felt her face flush from the memories flooding her brain of the words that brought her back ‘ you’re wild and fearless.. and beautiful..” she tried to avoid eye contact. 

“I heard her yelp in her sleep,I didn’t know what was going on, I tried to call over to her but she didn’t answer so I went to check. And I found her rigid with her eyes gone white. Once I was there it must have been 20 minutes tops maybe. I don’t know I didn’t have a good grip on time.” He was staring into the fire not making eye contact either.   
“Well we are all thankful you could bring her back to us.” Beric said gripping his shoulder.   
“How did you do it?” Thoros asked.   
“I remembered what you said Beric did, so I just talked about the first time I met her at winterfell.” Jaime said. He didn’t mention the rest and Arya was thankful. He wondered if she actually remembered anything he said. She pretended she didn’t.   
“Well at least now we know she’ll be safe to warg while she’s with you, if you could bring her back after that long I don’t think we’ll have to worry anymore.” Thoros said.   
“We need to send a raven to the wall, to Jon. Let him know Sansas coming. That only helps our plans. He won’t have Sansa to hold as leverage.” She told beric and Thoros and they nodded getting up to send off the bird.   
“Jaime.” She said once they left. Her voice was soft. He just turned his head towards her making eye contact for the first time that night.   
“Thank you.. I don’t what would have happened if you didn’t call me back, I- well. Just thank you.” He just smiled and nodded at her and she stood to go back to her bed. After walking a couple feet she turned around to him again.   
“Jaime.”   
“Arya.”  
“Did you mean it.. What you said?” Her voice so low he wouldn’t have believed she spoke if he didn’t see her mouth move.   
“Aye, I did.”   
She turned and walked off. 

They only had a fourth of days ride to the twins. But they stopped by a stream to wash up and get ready. They all had new clothes to wear to play their part perfectly. For Jaime it was nothing new, these were the clothes he wore most often, but for Arya it was a big change. She had to pack away her tunics and men’s clothes for a dress that was sewn in Lannister colors. She would have to arrive via covered wagon when they got to the twins and she wasn’t happy about it. She thought side saddle was enough to act the lady, but Jaime said Walder Frey was old fashioned and wouldn’t appreciate the Lady of Casterly Rock galloping in his court yard. So she agreed. 

She heard the men halt the horses which meant they arrived. Jaime gave her a reassuring smile as Bronn opened the door to the carriage to let them out. He stepped out and turned to offer her a hand down. She took it and tried to recall all her lessons on how a proper lady would act in these situations. Once she was on the ground she wrapped her small hand around Jaimes arm and let him lead her to where Walder Frey and his sons and daughters stood waiting to receive them.   
“Gods it’s a whole army of them.” Jaime muttered under his fake smile. She just pinched his arm. 

“Lord Frey Thank you for receiving us, your country side is so beautiful this time of year.” Jaimes high born accent ripples the yard.   
“Thank you my Lord. We are pleased to welcome you and your new wife to our home.” Walders old crackled voice responded.   
“Oh yes of course, My lord let me introduce you to my wife. Arya Lannister, formerly of house Stark. Lady Arya this is Lord Walder Frey.” Jaime swept his arm across.   
Walder Frey’s eyes went wide. There was whispers across the court yard between his sons and daughters.   
“Well Lady Arya, it is a pleasure. You sure are a pretty little thing, come closer so I can get a better look at you.” He croaked.   
She looked at Jaime and he gave her a nod. She stepped closer to Frey who just beckoned her closer. She was within an arms length now. He stretched his old wrinkled hand out and ran it across her jaw line, leering at her while he did.   
“You are a lucky man Lord Lannister. You got yourself a true northern beauty.” His hand slowly descended her body touching her arm the whole time. Arya had to fight back the bile rising in her throat.   
“Ah thank you My Lord, I lucked out finding her.” Jaime cleared his throat and said sensing Aryas uncomfort.   
“Yes.. Lady Arya you may not have known this but many years ago you were supposed to be married to one of my sons. I’m sure seeing you here today has broken his heart to see what he is missing out on.” He pinched her cheek and she backed up.  
“Oh I’m sorry my lord. I did not know. I was gone from Westeros for quite some time. I only just returned thanks to my Lord Husband.” She tried to smile sweetly.   
“Yes we are most pleased to see you alive and well, it hurt to think a great family like the Starks had been wiped out.” He said with a sick grin on his face. “Please come inside, we will have a feast tonight to welcome you.”   
Arya went back to Jaime and held his arm, he put a had over hers. She hadn’t realized she had been shaking. The fury that ran through her was one she hadn’t felt in some time.   
Once they were shown their room she finally released the pint up breath.   
“Just breathe. The hard part is done.” Jaime said to her as he sat down on the bed. She just glared at him. A small knock on the door clears her expression. A small sickly looking girl enters the room.   
“They will be bringing up a bath for you now my Lord.” She nods as a basin was brought in followed by jugs of warm water.   
“Lord Frey said you would want to freshen up before dinner.”   
“Yes of course, thank you.” Arya said.   
“If your lady wishes I can stay and help you undress and bathe.” She said shyly.   
“That won’t be necessary, I can undress my wife just fine.” Jaime said as he slid from the bed and slid his arms around Arya. Nuzzling into her neck.   
“Of course my Lord.” She said as the girl all but ran from the room.   
When the door shut Arya pushed him off her.   
“The hell was that?” She gruffed.   
“We are a newly married couple, I’m supposed to be doting on my pretty new wife.” He laughed. “If I don’t keep my hands on you, Walder Frey will take it as an invitation to put his on you.” He raised an eyebrow at her. And she blanched just thinking about it.   
“They’re so old and wrinkly.” She shuttered. “Fine, but your hand better not wander if you want to keep it.”   
He held his hands up in surrender. “Will you be taking a bath?” He nodded to the tub.   
“It has been a long time since I’ve bathed in warm water.” She ran her fingers across the surface. “But what about you?”   
“I’m going to see where they put Bronn and the others just in case. You enjoy yourself Lady Lannister.” He turned to leave the room.   
Arya undressed and stepped in the tub she hissed as the warm water embraced her body. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a warm bath. She had been bathing in streams and wash houses for the last few years. This was wonderful. She sat her head back against the tub and closed her eyes. Enjoying the moment. 

Thankfully they allowed the Lannister men to have rooms in the keep. Since there was only 6 of them they fit them in 3 rooms. They were the floor down from Jaime and Arya at the other end of the hall. Close enough that they could easily get to them if things went south. Jaime sat with Bronn for a while while they got ready to the feast.   
“I guess I’ll go fetch my bride.” Jaime laughed as he stood to leave.   
“If you need anyone to stand in for you tonight just let me know.” Bronn wagged his eyebrows. 

Jaime knocked on the door but there was no answer. He tried again and no response. Instantly he was afraid, what if Frey tried to finish off the stark line while he wasn’t there. He burst in the room. Arya must have fallen asleep in the tub because she was so startled by Jaime bursting in the room she flung her self from the tub ducking behind it.   
“Seven hells Lannister what do you think you’re doing?” She called out from her crouched position.   
“I knocked twice, I thought something was wrong.” He defended himself.   
“Well something is wrong. I’m naked, turn around!” She hissed.   
He turned facing the door with a huff, by chuckled to himself when he heard the wet foot steps of her walking to the bed to get her clothes. He heard the rustling of fabric and then her soft curse.   
“Lannister.”   
“Stark.”  
“I - well. I- “ she started.   
“Spit it out please we are due at a feast soon.” He chuckled.   
“I need your help dammit. I can’t reach these laces and I can’t fit it on if I lace it before.” She huffed. He turned around to see her standing with her back to him. Her brown hair was tossed over her shoulder still wet but starting to curl. The dress she had on was a dark gold with Red accents, Jaime wondered where they got their Lannister uniforms and clothes. If they survived he would ask. But right now he was drawn to the open back of the dress. The red laces were supposed to tie the dress closed but they hung loosely while her arms supported the front against her body.   
“Well of course wife, I’d be honored.” He walked over and ran his fingers down the fabric. His fingers absent mindedly started tracing the scars that were visible in the gap of fabric. A shiver ran over her.   
“Just lace it as tight as you can please. I don’t have enough to hold it up in the front.” She tried to laugh but it sounded uncomfortable.   
“You have plenty.” He said thickly. His fingers clumsily grabbing the lace with his good hand while the golden hand held the material in place. “I may have to use my teeth though. This is harder to do with one hand than I imagined.”   
“If you can get it to the top I can tie it off.” She reaches her hands behind her head to grab the laces he handed her and tied a crude knot in them. She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it around the front of one shoulder. She left it down and curly. It was the first time Jaime had seen her with it free before. Her small hands ran down the fabric of the dress and then up to pinch her cheeks. She turned around.   
“Ok. How do I look? Like a proper Lady?” She bit her lip and it took every thing in Jaimes power to not grab it out of her mouth. The gold dress and her light complexion made her large eyes seen twice as big. The dark hair caught hints of gold reflecting in the light, her pinched cheeks gave her a rosy glow. She was breath taking.   
“Perfect. You know you would have made a good Lannister. I dare say that color suits you.” He smiled and offered her his hand.   
“I’m just trying not to mess this up. Sansa was always the real Lady. I’ve never been good at any of this. Dancing, small talk, table manners.. if this fails I don’t want it to be because Arya Horseface couldn’t convince a room of people she was a lady.” She sighed.   
“Arya Horseface?” Jaime asked a small smile on his lips.   
“That’s why my sister and the other girls called me growing up. Because of this.” She gestured to her face.   
“Hmm. My dear lady have you ever heard of the green eyed monster?” He asked.   
“No, The green what?” She was confused.   
“It’s jealousy wolf-girl. They were probably jealous of you, you were wild and confident and anyone could tell you’d grow up to be beautiful. They wanted to knock you down a peg to make them feel better about them selves. Trust me I’ve seen Cersei do it enough times to be an expert.” He patted her hand and led her from the room.   
“You are a strange man Jaime Lannister.” She quirked an eyebrow at him.   
“And getting stranger by the day it seems.” He chuckled and she joined. Making their way into the great hall towards the feast. 

The room was stuffed to the brim with Frey’s. Each one less attractive than the previous. They all leered at Arya suggestively as they walked him. Jaime pulled her protectively closer to his side.   
“Ah Lord And Lady Lannister, come join me at my head table here. Sit next to me Lady Arya, I’d like to hear of your travels.” Walder Frey yelled out above his men.   
Jaime and Arya gave him a smile and headed that way. Arya squeezes Jaimes arm and he glanced down at her.   
“A rider is going to come for you in the middle of dinner. Leave to meet him ok.” She murmured.   
He nodded.   
They took their seat next to Walder Frey. He had pulled Aryas chair closer to him than was proper. But Jaime didn’t say anything. He noticed every time the man spoke to Arya he had to put his hand on her. On her hands her arm her shoulder. He watched her offer him fake smiles and laugh yet Jaime could see the tick of her jaw. Just as she said half way through the dinner a Frey banner man came into the room to tell Jaime a rider was at the gate for him with an urgent message. Jaime excused himself from the table kissing Aryas hand saying he’d return soon. Two of their men got up to join him while Bronn took his place at the table to act as Aryas personal guard. After a few minutes Arya learned in closer to Walder Frey.   
“My Lord, my husband said you may be able to give me something sweet before dinner ends. He said to say a Lannister always pays his debts even their fathers? I’m not quite sure what that means, but if you would like to sneak away for an early dessert I won’t complain.” She gave her best girly giggle. And acted like she was blushing. Frey’s eyes looked hungry as they slowly made their way down Aryas body licking his old crusted lips as he did.   
“Well of course he did. Yes my lady come with me.” He stood and offered her hand. She joined him and leaned over to bronn to say she was leaving. He gave her a confused look but she just smiled and leaned down.   
“Don’t drink the wine.” She shot him a knowing look and stood up walking out of the room arm in arm with Walder Frey. 

The two men that went with Jaime met the 3rd rider at the gates of the twins. There was only a handful of guards since the rest were inside at the feast. The two guards went back into the keep to gather the few belongings they brought into the castle. And discreetly load it back onto the horses and lead them outside of the walls. Jaime met with the other man at the gate and did a good job of distracting the guards as they talked about the brotherhood and the rumor they were getting close to the Frey land and lighting fires in the country side.   
Jaime was going to head back in when the rider put a hand on his arm.   
“Were supposed to stay out here. It shouldn’t be long now.” Jaime wanted to ask him questions but he remembered that everyone but he and Bronn knew the whole plan. So he just sat back and waited.   
Not too much later the doors opened and Arya, Bronn and 3 guards strolled out. Jaime went to ask what happened but the with one look at Bronn the words got stuck in his throat. His normally over confident sell sword was white as a ghost, visibly shaken. The other men looked fine while Arya had changed into pants. When he looked at her closely he saw her hands were covered in blood.   
“What happened. Are you ok?” He said taking her hand.   
“I’m perfect.” She said coldly as she walked up to the horse saddled by the gate and swung herself up.   
“Lets go.” She took off for the woods and they all followed. As Jaime got onto his horse he started to hear the screams from inside of the keep. He could still hear them for miles. 

They rode hard for hours before stoping to make camp way off of the main road. They were heading to the cross roads to meet up with other members of the brotherhood before heading to winterfell. They had rode in silence must to Jaimes dismay. So when they stopped he approached Bronn first.  
“What the fuck happened in there. Why has no one told me anything?” He demanded.   
“Keep your fucking voice down do you hear me.” Bronn roughly grabbed his shoulders pulling away from the group.   
“We are so far out of our fucking league right now it’s not even funny. Did you know, honestly tell me did you know?” Bronn was starting to raise his own voice now.   
“Did I know what? What happened to the Frey’s. How did you all just walk out of there?”   
“They’re fucking dead. Every last one of them are dead.” Bronn hissed.   
“What how?” Jaimes head was swimming.   
“Because your lady wife- your fucking ghost from your past- that girl.. is a fucking faceless man!”


	6. Faceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronn recounts the twins, they both want answers. And are given them in different ways. But they didn’t get away without being followed.

“Because your lady wife- your fucking ghost from your past- that girl.. is a fucking faceless man!”

 

“She’s a man?” Jaime was even more confused.  
“No you cunt. A faceless man. From Braavos. She’s a fucking trained assassin. One minute she’s leaving with Walder Frey, the next Frey’s coming in by himself to give his men a toast, starts saying all this shit about how they broke the guest covenant and killed innocent unarmed men, women and children. How proud they must be. Then he lifts his bloody hand on his mug and the men cheer and drink and they start falling like fucking flies. All of them. Poisoned. Then I watch as Frey pulls off his skin with bloody hands and it’s Fucking Arya underneath. Except it isn’t because her eyes had gone cold and dark and she looked like a fucking mad dog.” He was shaking recalling the story.  
“We could have been dead a thousand times over by now. She’s been fucking with us, and they all knew and never said anything.” He drives home his point by digging his finger into Jaimes chest.  
“If she’s an assassin why did she need us?” Jaime asked  
“She needed your name to get her in the door and to get Frey alone is all I can think. I’m sure if you said no she would have killed you and taken your face there herself.”  
“I would have.” Aryas voice startled them making Bronn jump, his hand instinctively going to his sword.  
“But your wrong. I’m not a faceless man.” She strolled up to them. “I lived with them and I trained to be one but I failed the last test. I was supposed to be no one but I couldn’t let go of Arya Stark, so I left and came back home.” She shrugged like it was a normal story. “But I learned the tricks and secrets and use them here when I must. It takes a lot out of me though to pretend to be faceless and I can only manage for a short while. It would have been very hard for me to be both Jaime and then Walder. So I’m glad you all came with us.” She said coldly.  
“You just left the faceless men. They just let you walk away.” Bronns face was screwed up with thought.  
“Not exactly.” Her hand raised the front of her tunic showing the deep red scars that still throbbed from time to time. Thick twisted scars and straight stab wounds all angry against the pale flesh.  
Jaime felt them in his own skin. They were sloppy on purpose to be painful. How she had survived he didn’t know. Bronns expression showed he wondered the same.  
“I wasn’t supposed to make it out of Braavos but I did. One day the God of death will come for me. Until then I’ll have my revenge.” She walked away from them leaving them both gaping in the distance. 

After they had settled down Jaime rose to find Arya sitting at a small fire by herself away from the others.  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” He asked her sitting down.  
“I told you if you all cooperated through the twins I would tell you everything you needed to know before winterfell. It was too big of a risk to let you know before.” She just shrugged. 

“What did you mean when you said it takes a lot out of you to pretend to be faceless?” He asked. And she sighed.  
“Every day I get further away from my facelessness because I get closer to being whole as Arya Stark. Every time I allow myself to feel real emotions, pain, joy, fear, desire, love... it pulls more of me to the surface so I have to reach deeper to grab my facelessness. It hurts mentally and physically. I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to do it. Which is both a good and bad thing. It’s bad because I trained for this. It was my escape. And it comes in handy obviously. But it’s good because I’m going home and it seems only fitting to be going back as Arya Stark and not No one.” She looked up at him. Her grey eyes heavy with emotion.  
“I should have told you all. I should have told you the plans, it wasn’t fair of me to just pull you along but this is hard for me.” She gestured between the two of them. “Trusting a Lannister goes against every fiber of my being.” She gave a small smile. “Well, except for your brother. I saw him you know. We were both in Essos, and I ran into him and he recognized me immediately. I was so afraid he’d turn me in or draw attention to me, but he placed a small bag of silver in my hand and told me ‘whatever I’m doing keep doing it.’ And left. I used that silver to book a passage back to Westeros. So I kind of owe him a great deal.” She smiled fondly.  
“Tyrion is a good man, better than the rest of us Lannister’s that’s for sure.” Jaime said sadly.  
“When my brother told me about you I didn’t want to believe him. Not when you had your men kill my fathers, not when you had their blood on your hands.” Her voice shook. “Before that I never understood why people hated you, Aerys was a mad king and you saved the realm by killing him. To me it took more honor to break the vow to a king to save the people.” His eyes went wide listening to her speak.  
“But I know you pushed Bran out of that window. And I can’t hate you for that because Bran said it was a means to an end for him to get his sight. But I can blame you for letting your brother take the blame. Which led to my mother taking your brother and you killing my fathers men. Men who would have helped get my sister and I out of Kings landing. There’s a lot of suffering we endured that I can tie back to you.” She hung her head. He could feel the twisted emotions inside her.  
“You’re different now. I know that. I can feel it and see it, but when push comes to shove how far does your loyalty go? I haven’t done anything to deserve it, you probably think I’m a monster. I’m technically holding you as a hostage, so I don’t know why I expect anything. This seemed like a good plan as any, I guess I just didn’t take emotions in to play.” She sighed and leaned back against the fallen tree letting her head sit against it looking up at the sky.  
He got up slowly and moved down next to her.  
Laying his head back against the log.  
“You know Stark, they say misery loves company.” He chuckled. “I don’t think you are a monster. I think you are a survivor through and through. Your the only person who has ever hated me for only the reasons I deserve to be hated. I’m either hated for my family name, my fathers deeds, or an oath I broke years ago. I wronged you and your sister and your mother by not following through on my oath to her to see you all to safety. I’ll never understand why I did the things I did that day in King’s Landing. I should have called my men off. I should have just brought them in, held them till your mom released my brother. But I was reckless. I was afraid, afraid the truth would get out about Cersei and I. And our children would suffer for it. It’ll be guilt I live with for life.” He said quietly.  
“Did you love her?” She asked looking at the sky.  
“Aye, for a long time I did. And then I think it was just that she was all I knew.” He nodded.  
“How?” Her voice broke.  
“She wasn’t always terrible. I know now she was never good, but she was the same as me.” He said. “But then she wasn’t, and I thought it was me that was changed. But it was the power. It drove her mad. I was just a pawn in her game. That she strung along all those years for her own sick enjoyment.” He wasn’t angry. He was sad it took him so long.  
Arya turned over on her side looking at him now.  
“I’m sorry Jaime.” Her voice a soft whisper.  
He turned his head to look at her.  
“Nothing you could have done, it started before you were even born.” He smirked.  
“No, not for that. For using you as a piece of my game. I never want anything I do to be like her. You all are more than welcome to go your own way tomorrow. I won’t hold it against you.”  
There was a long silence.  
“Arya I told you I would help you and I will. If there’s any chance of redemption for me in this life I have to believe it comes with walking side by side with you.” He ran a finger down her cheek. The firelight so low now he could barely see the reflection in her eyes.  
“Thank you.” It was barely a whisper she had moved closer and was just a breath from his lips. Slowly she reached her hand up and traced his jaw line, her touch sending sparks throughout his body. He watched as she bit her bottom lip for a second before moving in the last inch to meet his lips. It was quick and sweet. Unlike anything he’d expect from her. Her soft lips left his tingling.  
“Sorry, I just wanted to know what that would be like.” She whispered a small smile on her lips, her face starting to blush.  
He used his good hand to snake under her and pull her closer to him and his lips claimed hers. Not sweet like her kiss, but not rough either. A perfect mixture of the two. His golden hand was on her head holding her close and she let out a small moan that echoed into his mouth that drove him mad. His tongue darted into her mouth to meet hers and they fought each other for space. He may not be able to spar with her with weapons but his tongue could here. Finally he ended the kiss and pulled back from her. Her eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Her curly hair wild about her shoulders.  
“Sorry, I just wanted to know what that would be like.” He gave her a devilish grin and she punched his shoulder.  
He stood and stretched before walking back to his bed roll.  
“Get some sleep wolf-girl. We have lots of ground to cover tomorrow.” He walked off in the darkness. Arya sat with her fingers on her lips wondering what the hell just happened. 

They rode for hours the next day. Trying to put as much distance between themselves and the twins as possible. Bronn stayed in the back of the pack never saying anything, and never taking his eye off Arya. Jaime spent his time between the two of them. He had pulled ahead to ride with Arya who was leading the group.  
“He hates me.” She said evenly not taking her eyes off the path in front of them.  
“Who?” Jaime asked.  
She turned and gave him a accusatory look. “You know who.” She inclined her head behind them. “Every time I even look his way he grips the hilt of his sword so tight I can see the white in his knuckles.” She rolled her eyes.  
“He doesn’t hate you. He’s just...” he searched his head for a better word. “Intimidated. Maybe? Angry with you yes, but he probably doesn’t hate you.” He said uncertainty on his face.  
“Gee thanks for the pep talk.” She rolled her eyes. “Can you just talk to him for me. Tell him I’m not going to kill him and that he can trust me?” She bit her lip.  
“No, but you can. You made me trust you. You can do the same for him.” He told her seriously. “It will mean more coming from you.”  
“Was talking to you what convinced you? Or was it something else? Maybe I should do that to Bronn too then...” She mused.  
“No, no you should not. Just talk to him.” He gave her a small smile. She just groaned lowering her upper body to lay on her horse. 

They stopped to make camp, a storm was brewing and they didn’t want to be caught out in it. They found a ruined farm house by just sheer luck. It wouldn’t keep the cold out but thankfully the roof was intact enough to keep the rain off their heads. The rain had just started to fall when bronn left with the intention of hunting. Although Arya knew it was more to distance hisself from them. Jaime gave her a knowing look and after a minute she sighed and got up to follow him.  
Her eyes were better adjusted to the night than most. She assumed it was due to her time spent blinded, but she also noticed that the north always had less sunlight and shorter days. Perhaps she was just made for the dark. She came across the man rather easily. He was standing under a tree, using the thick branches to block the now steady down pour of rain. He didn’t have his bow up and didn’t seem to be scanning for game, likely just in deep thought.  
She didn’t want to scare him and have him accidentally loose an arrow into her, so she walked closer to him before letting herself be known. He still jumped at her words but at least didn’t pull his weapon.  
“I can’t swim.” She said plainly and he gave her a very confused face. “And my left knee is always injured. I jumped out of a window over a year ago but it never healed right, and probably never will.” She just shrugged her shoulders.  
“What in the seven hells are you going on about?” He looked down at her now that she made her way under the tree to stand near him.  
“If I was you, and thrust into the situation you are in, I would be out here trying to think of how I could survive this. I would be making a list in my head of your weaknesses.” She looked up at him. “So I’m giving them to you. Although I’m not real sure what you could do with the knowledge that I can’t swim. Perhaps you’ll find a big lake to shove me in. I don’t know.” She tried a small smile. “And then there’s whenever I warg into Nymeria. I have no control over my body and have no idea what’s happening around it. So, that would be a good one too.” She pulled the needles off the pine branch she picked up.  
“Hmm So that’s it is it. 3 weaknesses? You’d think a girl of 17 would have her fair share.” He chuckled.  
“Well, I’m also stubborn as a mule, and I have a terrible temper, and probably the worst: I don’t know how to dance..” she let her eyes grow wide as she said the last part. And he couldn’t help but grin.  
“Ah, there are the good ones.” He said as he leaned back against the tree. “Can I ask why you did it?” He looked at her.  
“Why I killed the Freys?” She asked.  
“No fuck the Freys, why did you become a faceless man, I mean honestly you are quite the looker, you could have gone to any great house and they would have married you off. It would have been safer for you.”  
“Yes, it would have. I wanted to be a faceless man because I was constantly drowning in emotion. Everyone that meant something to me was ripped away and killed or captured and I was too small and too weak to do anything. I didn’t want to be helpless anymore. And Arya Stark was helpless, so if I could not be her anymore I’d be ok.”  
“Did it work?” He asked.  
“Gods no,” She huffed. “Well I mean yes, at least for a time. But it just made it worse in the end.” She shrugged.  
“How so?” He was genuinely curious.  
“Well for me I didn’t really ever forget myself, I just buried her deep deep down. So all the pain and emotions that drowned me didn’t go away. They were just held back from a brick wall. And when I knew I couldn’t do it any longer, the bricks began to crack and I was flooded again. And no matter how hard I tried to replace the bricks the water was too strong and it didn’t hold.” She leaned her head back. “When I wear a face I have to forget everything that I am in order to become that person. To become Frey I had to suppress all those memories and the moment I held them down they wanted to spring back up. It was like fighting a battle within my self as well as physically. It has never been this hard to do. But I’ve never needed to take the face of someone who I hated as much as I did him. I tried to will myself to be cold and heartless but it didn’t want to stick.” She rubbed her face. “So I guess I owe you an apology, for a lot of things.” She chuckled. “But mostly for coming across as such a bitch last night. I wouldn’t have killed you or Jaime. I only said it because my brain was stuck in cold hard bitch mode.” She tried a weak smile at him.  
“Aye I figured if you wanted us dead we’d be it. I had always heard tale of faceless men but I thought they were a fantasy. And now that I’ve seen it, and there’s talk of dragons, and giants in the north, and you bloody become a wolf at night or some shit. I’m just wondering how the fuck I survived this long thinking I knew everything.” He shook his head with a small smile.  
“Well look on the bright side. You are more learned and experienced now.” She laughed.  
They stood there in silence while the storm raged on around them.  
Lightning lit up the sky and seconds later thunder tumbled the very ground they stood on. He shot her a knowing look and at the same time they hissed.  
“Riders!”

The sound of hoofs were audible over the down pour of rain and thunder. Arya and Bronn took off toward the farm house where the rest of their party was. Chances were they couldn’t hear the sound inside. Bronn took off the bow and thrust it and the quiver at Arya.  
“You’re the better shot. You use this.” He said as he unsheathes his sword on the side.  
“Here!” She said reaching to her hip to pull a dagger. “Use this too in case.” She handed it to him.  
They ran faster to get ahead of the riders. Bronn following Arya a step behind so she could see the pathway.  
“I’m going to go on the other side. That way they won’t have just one target area to aim at!” He yelled to her above the rain.  
“Ok!” She yelled back. Rain pouring down her face. “Bronn!” He turned his head to look at her. “Don’t die!” She smiled.  
“Aye you neither!” He called as he crossed the hard taking cover behind an old well.  
When the riders came into the clearing Arya loosed her first arrow. The arrow struck the man in the chest knocking him from his horse but the horse sprinted forward. Causing her to change position else she be trampled. She rolled to a knee to survey the situation. Five men Were still seated on horses trying to see where the shot came from. Only one man had a torch but luckily he was in the middle lighting the rest of them up for targets. She loosed another arrow taking out the man on the far left. The other four horses spread out some. Two of the men dismounted obviously not wanting to be sitting ducks. The other two charged their horses in Aryas directions. She fell a horse with an arrow next and heard the sickening sound of the rider being thrown and squished by the beast. The man with the torch was left and threw the torch on the ground to pull his sword. He dismounted and ran at Arya. He had misjudged the amount of rain and the impact on the ground and slid as he made his way for her. She simply took another shot at the man and he fell into the mud with a smack. She looked over to see the other two men head her way now that she was illuminated by the dimming torch. She also saw Bronn get in position. He threw the dagger at one of the men and it sunk into his neck. His feet giving out beneath him instantly.  
The other man turned quickly and stuck at Bronn he parried his blow and pushed back. The men fought there in the rain as Arya made her way over through the mud. The lightning illuminated the sky as Bronn ran his sword through the mans chest. Arya was just able to make out a figure pulling back the bow from next to the opening. The first man she shot had not died yet and he was aiming at Bronn.  
“Look out!” She yelled as she lunged forward pushing against Bronn with all her strength knocking him down.  
“What the-“ His words were cut off from the sound of an arrow flying by and the sharp sting of flesh breaking on her face. The rain was pouring so heavy that she couldn’t tell the damage done. She lifted her hand and it came away blood red. The pain was there then. Blinding. She couldn’t tell if the night was getting darker or if it was her.  
“Arya! Are you ok? Hey stay awake!” She heard Bronn yelling as he scooped her up but something was calling her to go. So she let her eyes roll back into her head.  
Bronn looked down to shake her awake. But instead of seeing her unconscious the next lightning bolt revealed her eyes to have gone milk white.  
“Fuck”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I am loving the comments and kudos you guys are the best! Hopefully will have another chapter out Saturday if my weekend doesn’t get too busy!   
> Enjoy!


	7. Farmhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This was a quick chapter, the weekends stay busy. Will be back again on Monday with more, it will have some other POVs that have been missing in this story so far.  
> Thanks for reading and the love and comments!  
> Have a great weekend!

Bronn looked down to shake her awake. But instead of seeing her unconscious the next lightning bolt revealed her eyes to have gone milk white.  
“Fuck”

The snow was thicker than she was used to, but no too deep to continue on. The raven sat on the branch above her cawing. It would fly forward always waiting for her to catch up before moving on. Like it was leading her somewhere. She knew where she was heading because she could smell where they had been. The woods here were thick with the scent of her pack. She followed it to the great expanse looking over a dark cold Keep next to the giant cold barrier. The raven cawed again looking down at her with his beady eyes. All three of them.  
She walked herself up to the gate and howled. The men at the top of the keep seemed startled and she heard them yelling for someone. A flash of white brought another familiar scent and sight to her eyes. Pack. His red eyes looked at her for a moment before approaching to sniff the air around her. He recognized her too. He brought his body next to hers and rubbed his head against her neck. She returned the action feeling even warmer that she had before. She heard the large gate open in front of them and a dark figure was standing in front of her. His smell was familiar and different all the same. She knew who it was before she could see his face. He dropped to his knees and she approached him. Ghost running past them to circle them excitedly. She moved quickly to the man rubbing her head against him while he stroked her neck. He was holding her so tightly. Shivering into her, or was that tears that was racking his body. Another figure ran up to them. Her dress scooting through the snow on the ground. She grabbed ahold of her neck as well. The pair were whispering to each other while rubbing her fur.  
“Is it her Jon? Do you think she can hear us?” The girl said her blue eyes filled with tears.  
“At I think it is. She used the gate after all.” The man replied laughing. He pulled back away from her snout looking into her tawny eyes.  
“Arya?” 

 

Holding Arya to his chest Bronn ran towards the farmhouse best he could while navigating the mud and unfamiliar terrain. He kicked in the door making the men inside jump to their feet. Jaimes eyes widened with fear as he looked between the soaked muddy Bronn and the unconscious and bloody form of Arya tucked into his chest. Jaime wanted to ask Bronn what he did. But the look on his face told him he was concerned. Not to mention the mud soaked clothes they both were wearing.  
“What happened?” Tom, a man from the brotherhood asked coming towards them.  
“Fucking riders, I don’t know if we got them all. Their horses and bodies are scattered about.” He growled.  
Three men picked up a torch and took off outside to make sure they were alone. Bronn made his way over to the fire with Arya sitting her down easily.  
“She’s not unconscious, look at her eyes.” Bronn said to Jaime his voice thick with emotion. “She took an arrow to the cheek and then next thing I knew her eyes just glazed over like this.” He sounded worried.  
Another man showed up at their side with cloth to wash the wound on her face, clearing the blood and mud away revealing a nasty gash. Luckily it was a pretty clean slash that they could see up. The man, Tom, went back to get the medical supplies and came back to stitch her up but Jaime took them from him and moved to do it herself. Bronn was taking her furs and cloak off to warm her up by the fire.  
“How long has she been like this.” Jaime asked Bronn moving her head to his lap and started the first stitch.  
“I came right here after she fell out. Maybe 6 minutes?” He answered. “Why? What does time have to do with it?” He started taking off her boots.  
“Thoros and Beric told me the longer she’s out the harder it is to bring her back. The other night she was out for a while before she came back. I want to stitch her up before I try to wake her up because she may be startled.” He was quickly stitching and wiping her face.  
“She’ll be ok though right?” He asked taking the cloth from Jaime and washing it in a bucket of warm water.  
“She should be I think, I don’t know I’m new at this. Honestly, I’m surprised to see you so concerned.” He raised an eyebrow at the man. “I thought you were separating yourself from her?”  
“She saved my life.” It was a whisper and so low that Jaime had to jerk his head up to make sure it was the sell sword who said it. The man wasn’t known for his soft side.  
“Come again?” Jaime said finishing off the last stitch knotting the thread.  
“That arrow was meant for me. I didn’t even see it coming but she did. She yelled at me to watch out but before I could she threw herself at me knocking me down and getting herself hit. It would have been in my neck.” He shook his head back and forth. Like he was trying to shake the thought away. “Why would she do that?” He asked.  
“I think- well despite everything. She’s a decent human being.” Jaime said softly running his hands through her hair. “I mean if you take away the deadly assassin side of her, she is extremely loyal to her friends.” He shrugged.  
“Did you know that she attacked Joffrey once?” He picked her up further into his lap. Running his hand down her arm and gripping her hand.  
“I would have loved to see that.” Bronn chuckled.  
“Aye, apparently she was play fighting with a friend down by the creek with her friend and Joffrey and Sansa walked up on them. Jof wanted to show off and drew a real sword against the boy who only had a stick, and Arya go so mad that she yelled at him so he acted like he would attack her but her wolf stepped in and bit him. Arya stole his sword and held him at point on the ground while he cried and begged for his life. She threw his sword into the river and left him there crying.” Jaime smiled remembering how ridiculous the boy looked when he returned to the inn.  
“It’s good to know she always had the spunk.” Bronn said taking a long drink of ale.  
“Oh yes, when they brought her in front of the king and Cersei for questioning she was furious. Called Joff a whiney baby, and her sister a liar. Some of the northmen actually had to hold her back she was so furious at them. Spitting like a viper, it was a sight. Cersei wanted her life but said she’d settle for her hand. But Robert wasn’t having anything of it. He chastised Joffrey in front of everyone for letting a little girl beat him. He couldn’t punish Arya not only because Ned was his best friend, but also because he thought she looked like Lyanna. I couldn’t see it then. But it’s obvious now. The fat bastard was right.” He was stoking the top of her hand with his thumb.  
“Arya,” He said softly. “It’s time to come back. It’s safe now you’re safe, come back to us.” 

 

She stared into his familiar grey eyes. “Arya?” She could hear the question in his voice. The desperation to be right. She just moved forward and nuzzled him again. Licking his cheek. He laughed and Sansa joined him.  
“It is you!” She cried. “Oh Arya, I’ve missed you so much!” She hugged the beast close to her.  
“We got your ravens, we are ready when you are. Beric said you all will send a signal, but I thought I could send ghost to you if you needed him.” He was looking deep into her eyes.  
“Arya, please be careful. Ramsey he’s- he’s a monster. He’s much smarter than he looks and he doesn’t care who he hurts. Just promise me you’ll be safe.” She looked pleadingly at the wolf. She just licked her face to let her know she understands.  
“We will see you soon little sister.” Her brother hugged her one more time. “We’ll be together again.” The raven circled her head cawing again.  
‘Arya it’s time to come back’ she heard the words in her head.  
She backed away from the pair kneeling in the snow and turned back towards the woods. Letting out a long howl.  
‘Come back to us.’

She awoke with a start and scared the two men who were sitting next to her.  
“Hells, my face hurts.” She said and went to lift her hand only to notice it was intwined with Jaimes. She laid it back down softly and just groaned at the pain.  
“Yeah well lucky for you, you can’t see it.” Bronn laughed next to her.  
“Is it that bad?” She winced trying to moved her facial features to test the extent of it.  
“Well, it’s gonna be a tough one to explain the next time you put on a pretty dress and pretend to be a lady.” He raised an eyebrow.  
“That’s ok. My sister said Ramsey is a monster, I bet he likes me more a little broken and bruised.” She tried to laugh but it hurt to smile and she cursed as she brought her other hand to her cheek. She felt the stitches slowly tracing how long the mark was.  
“Well Lannister I’m pretty sure you will have to be the pretty one between us now.” She went to sit herself up further.  
He reached around her waist and sat her up back against him. He kept his hands around her waist.  
“Was I not always the pretty one?” He grinned. “I thought that was my job, you and Bronn are the muscle and I’m the face and hair.”  
“Don’t forget the coin purse too, you shouldn’t sell yourself short like that.” Bronn laughed.  
Arya laughed a little too and sat further into Jaimes lap resting her head against his chest.  
“Sansa is safe, she made it to castle black. She’s there with Jon. He said his men are ready for us whenever we give them the signal.” She sighed a breath of relief.  
The door opened and the other men came in.  
“Looks like it was only the 6 of them. Judging by the colors it was the guards left from House Frey. Not sure why they would waste men coming after us but now we won’t know.” They gave the report to Arya.  
“How are the horses?” She asked.  
“We can take them with us to the cross roads, sell them there or the others can keep them. Got some new steel out of it too. Few arrows, a bow and some dried meat and fruit. They didn’t have a lot though. If they didn’t find us tonight chances are they would have had to turn back.” Henry the talker man said.  
“Good. First light we’ll ride straight through to the cross roads. No more stopping unless we have to.” She said looking at them all. She looked so small against Jaimes chest but her commanding attitude made her seem bigger.  
“Take the horses around the back, let’s keep the fire to the minimum just in case there’s any others heading this way. We should all try to rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day of riding.”  
The men nodded their head in agreement and set to work moving the horses around. They laid out their bed rolls around the small house. She got up to set her roll up, choosing the back room to sleep in. Jaime tried to help but she shot him a look.  
“You know I’ve been doing this in my own for a while now.” She had her hands on her hips.  
“Perhaps, But have you don’t it with a face full of stitches?” He snatched the roll out and was laying it flat.  
“No, but I have with my guts trying to fall out, so this is a breeze.” She snatched the furs back from him.  
“Well that’s because I wasn’t there. If I was, you wouldn’t have moved a muscle till you were healed!” He grabbed them back.  
“Hells!” Bronn sounded exhausted. “If the girl says she can lay her own fucking bed just let her. And you-“ he pointed at Arya. “Everything doesn’t have to be so damn confrontational, learn to accept help sometimes.”  
They both looked like scolded children separating immediately. Arya taking her top furs while allowing Jaime to lay her bottom ones down. 

She was laying under her furs, the fire burned down to just a little more than embers and the temperature in the farmhouse dropped. Jaime was closest to her, she could see his outline in the dark and could see the furs slightly shaking. He was shivering. She should have made him sleep next to the fire, but he insisted she should since she had gotten soaked from the rain and needed to get dry. But she was from the north. This wasn’t even true winter yet, if they were cold now they would be in for a surprise when the snow fell feet over night.  
She thought about just getting up and forcing him to switch her beds. That way he would be by the fire. But the fire wasn’t exactly putting off heat anymore. She sat up and looked around. The closest person to them was Bronn and he was technically in the next room, right outside the door frame from them, but he seemed to be deep in sleep. The fight in the rain wore them both out, and then he finished two skins of ale before bed. She knew what she had to do, but wasn’t sure how he would respond to it.  
Slowly she got up and shifted her furs around her shoulders. She picked her bottom furs up and laid them down next to Jaime almost silently. She folded them once and tucked them closely to his side. Then she laid her thick fur over top of his and went to lay next to him. She got half way under his covers before he woke.  
“What are you doing Stark?” He asked through chattering teeth.  
“You’re freezing.” She gave as an answer.  
“It’s winter.”  
“Oh my sweet summer child.” She chuckled thinking of old Nan. “This is nothing. Now move over.” She nudged him with her elbow and he scooted over some. “Turn on your side Lannister, I didn’t think you needed instructions on how to do this.” She whispered and he huffed and he turned on his side. She followed suit and turned her back to him shimmying herself against him. She reached back and grabbed his arm and pulled it over and across her. Tucking his fingers between her stomach and the furs. Then she arranged their tips furs one more time before letting out a sigh and relaxing her head against Jaimes bent arm.  
“See,” She whispered. “Isn’t this much better?”  
“Mm hm.” He just hummed a short supply.  
“What? Are you uncomfortable?” She asked him.  
“No.” He was short again.  
“I’ll move them. Sorry.” She was confused and started to move but his arm tightened across her stomach.  
“Don’t.” He said his breath warm against her neck. “Please don’t.”  
She felt herself relax again, and she felt him nuzzle closer against her. Her skin was starting to heat and it had nothing to do with the extra furs.  
“Sorry, I know this is normal and harmless, and you’ve spent over a year with the brotherhood, but this is the first time I’ve slept next to a woman in a long time.” She could feel his nose on her ear. “I just needed a second to get my physical response in check.” She could feel him smile.  
“Lannister. This may surprise you but I don’t make a habit of sharing a bed with anyone. Regardless of how long I’ve lived with the brotherhood.” She felt herself go stiff with annoyance. But he didn’t move away. He just started to move his fingers against her stomach.  
“Hmm. Well I must be lucky then.” He whispered into her ear.  
“No, you were just shivering and your teeth chattered loud enough to keep me awake. I’m just trying to shut you up.” She whispered angrily.  
“Is that so. I could think of another way you could shut me up.” His lips were touching her neck then.  
“Jaime. What are you doing?” She was frozen.  
“Just trying to warm up of course.” His lips started making there way to her ear now.  
“Hmm.” She couldn’t give a response. Her skin felt like it was on fire, her throat felt thick with energy and emotion.  
“Arya, are you cold still? I swear I just felt you shiver?” He drawled into her ear. “Here come closer.” He pulled her hard into him and held her tightly across her stomach.  
“There. Isn’t that much better?” He hummed against her skin. His fingers tracing around her stomach finding their way underneath her tunic and dangerously close to the top of her pants. She tried to control her breathing and her heart rate but it was doing no good at least she felt some relief in that Jaime wouldn’t notice.  
“Stark are you ok. You’re heart is racing.” He chuckled. Not stilling his fingers as they slowly made their way into her waist band. She sucked a deep breath in involuntary.  
“Gods Arya are you afraid?” The humor heavy in his voice.  
“Shut up.” She snapped back.  
“You are!” He laughed.  
“Keep your voice down Lannister.” She growled.  
“Now now Stark, there’s no need to be frightened. Unless...” his voice became serious for a second. “Seven hells of course,” he moved his hand back to the outside of her tunic. “You’re a maid!” He smiled hard now. “I have to say I’m surprised. Between braavos and the brotherhood I just assumed someone would have tickled your fancy- oof.” She elbowed him hard in the ribs.  
“I told you to keep your voice down!” She whispered harshly. Sitting up to grab her furs and move away from him. Quick as she rose he did too to grab her and pull her back down to the furs with him. This time she was on her back and he was on his side looking down at her.  
“Calm down She Wolf. Your secret is safe with me. Besides I promise I won’t cross that line.” He smiled at her mischievously. “Unless of course you want me to..” he lowered his head to her lips.  
She closes her eyes and takes a deep shuddering breath of Jaimes woodsy scent. She tentatively reached a hand up to cup his cheek and deepens the kiss. Jaime hands still, his whole body going rigid before suddenly waking with a surge. He pulls away, his eyes wide as his broad chest heaves. “Arya” he whispers, his free hand tangling in her hair as he tips her head back and captures her lips with his own. A deep throaty moan escapes her lips and it’s loud enough to echo across the room. Jaime pulls back and smiles and she can’t help but laugh too. “This marriage isn’t so bad after all.” He smiles. They both try to quiet their giggles before they wake the whole house.  
He leaned forward and kissed her forehead turning her to her side and tucking their furs around them.  
“Get some sleep wolf girl.”


	8. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives at the crossroads and meets some unexpected people.

They rode out before first light trying to get to the cross roads as soon as they could. They were expected to meet beric and Thoros there as well as a small group of the brotherhood. They would have been contacting Jon Snow via raven for some time. And even though Arya finally got to see them through Nymeria there was still a lot to discuss before they headed to winterfell. 

Jaime kept his horse next to Arya all morning although they kept the small talk to a minimum. He couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed when she pulled ahead to ride with some of the men they brought from the brotherhood. He watched her deep in discussion with them and a frown must have crossed his face.   
“What are you doing?” Bronn asked him pulling his horse close to him.   
“Just riding same as you why?” Jaime replied flatly.   
“You know damn good and well that’s not what I’m talking about. Don’t think I didn’t hear the two of you giggling like little girls last night.” He said low enough where the others couldn’t hear.   
“She is a little girl.” Jaime felt his face pull into a smile.   
“If you say so, but you know what I’m getting at. What’s your end game? When this is all done, you think she’s the type of person you can just walk away from? Even if she let you do you think you’d be able to?” He asked.   
“I don’t know. I don’t want to think about it right now.” Jaime shook his head.   
“Aye well you need to. Let’s say she returns your affections and for some crazy reason wants to be with you for real after this. What do you think your sweet sister will do? She probably already wants the girls head on a pike, you think there’s a happy ever after with her still in the picture.”   
“Cersei isn’t in the picture. Not anymore. You know this.” Jaime hissed.   
“That’s where you’re wrong. As long as she’s alive she’ll be in the picture. It won’t ever be safe for you, or for her.” Bronn was trying not to sound angry but he just didn’t understand why Jaime couldn’t see the big picture. “Look I’m not trying to ride your ass. I like the girl. I get it. I can’t say if I wouldn’t act the same way. Probably even worse. But think about what you’re doing before it’s too late to go back on it.” He gave him a small smile and a knowing look. Pulling ahead to ride off. Leaving Jaime by himself to think of what the man had said. 

The cross roads were a welcoming sight. It meant warm food, baths and real beds to sleep on. There was a few rowdy men outside clearly enjoying the sticks of wine and ale available. After they dismounted and brought their horses and the ones they took from the riders to the stable they were met outside the inn by Thoros, Beric, and Anguy. The later rushed forward to grab Arya up and spin her around. She laughed some as he lifted her and his face lit up. Until he put her down and could see the stitches and the bruising on her cheek more clearly.   
“What happened here?” He asked her grabbing her chin to look closer. Beric and Thoros also looked over to inspect the wound.   
“Do I need to kill someone?” Anguy asked nodding his head at the group she arrived with but more than like just Insinuating Jaime and Bronn. She turned her face to look over at the men scrunching her nose up as if she was in deep thought.   
“No, not tonight at least.” She laughed. She walked over and hugged Beric and Thoros. Letting them lead her inside.   
“I think we could all use some rum!” Thoros hollered. Beckoning the rest of their group to follow them.   
“I saw Jon and Sansa.” She smiled up at Beric. He returned a small smile. “Aye I wondered if you would soon. Nymeria hasn’t come back south yet so I figured she was waiting around there for something.”   
“We’ve got a lot to talk about, but I think some warm food and ale will do good for everyone now.” He motioned to the inn Keep who nodded and sent women to the back to gather the food.   
“I thought we were getting rum!” Thoros cried and Arya laughed hard.   
“It’s always the rum with you, it’s too damn sweet! Just drink ale like the rest of us.” He reaches forward and muffled her hair. “I have a feeling we are all going to need rum before this journey is through.” He gave her a knowing wink. 

The drinks poured freely that night. They all had their fill of food and were now just launching scattered across the pub telling stories to one another. Arya had spent most her time at the table with Beric and Thoros but had gotten up to refill her drink and go sit with Jaime and Bronn.   
“So have you all decided yet?” She asked them as she slid into the seat next to Bronn.   
“Decided what?” Jaime asked her.   
“I told you-“ she started to slur some so she slowed down and got her mouth under control. “I told you, if you all wanted to leave you could. You don’t have to do this next part with me. I can still use your name without using your face. I can say we got separated after the massacre at the twins, and the only way I knew to go was Winterfell hoping you’d meet me there.” She shrugged her shoulders.   
Bronn and Jaime shared a look.   
“So you’d walk right into that hell hole by yourself then?” Bronn asked her raising a brow.   
“Yep.” She popped the P in yep too loudly.   
“Girl sometimes I think you think you’re too big for your britches.” He chuckled into his cup.   
“Now Bronn, you shouldn’t be thinking of my britches.” She winked at him and then he laughed. And she joined. Jaime couldn’t help but smile at the two of them. Two days ago he was afraid they’d kill each other and now they seemed thick as thieves. In another life they would have been a deadly combination.   
“I thought I told you we were going to see this through.” Jaime said above their laughter. Her eyes met his. They were so light grey now. They seemed mystical, it amazed him how much her emotions could color her eyes.   
“I’m glad to have you all with me.” She said and gave them both a good smile.   
“But I’m even more glad to have more ale!” She turns around to get another refill.   
Jaime and Bronn were talking when the sound of a mug falling stopped conversation in the pub. A eerie silence fell over. Jaime looked over to see Arya standing stick straight. A look on her face like she was seeing a ghost. All the humor from before gone from her face.   
“Are you here to kill me then?” Her voice was loud but not as strong as she normally was. There was emotion in her tone but it wasn’t fear as much as something else he couldn’t put a finger on.   
He looked across the room and a figure stirred in the darkness, walking forward on an uneven gait. When he freed the shadow Jaime could see the giant hooded figure make his way closer to the tiny girl who stood gripping her dagger in its sheath.   
The man removed his hood and Jaime almost choked. His long hair hung around his face down to his shoulders but there was no denying who it was. Jaime felt himself lifting to his feet. Bronn looking on in confusion joined him.   
“You’d like that wouldn’t you wolf bitch. Give you another reason to add me to your little list.” The gravely voice rang out. The man taking one step closer. His hand sitting on the hilt of his sword. “I heard you’d be here. Just had to see it for my self. Figured you’d be dead by now. Looks like you’ve seen better days.” He gruffed.   
“You’re one to talk.” She gestured up and down at him. “You sure you’re not dead?”   
“No thanks to you.” He took another step in.   
Jaime had his hand on his sword starting to unsheathe it as he walked closer to Arya. His eyes widened in shock as the girl took off across the room towards the man. He expected both of them to pull their blades but they didn’t. She launched herself into his arms and the man caught her easily. She just sighed and said “it’s good to see you Sandor.” 

She couldn’t believe the bastard was still alive. She walked away from him knowing it would be the last time they’d see each other. But now here he was standing in front of her. Alive as ever. Their banter never got old. If there was anyone she never had to pretend around it was him. Even when she was young he never expected her to act the part of a lady and appreciated the fact she didn’t.  
She didn’t really plan on hugging the man but her brain and her legs weren’t on the same page. She was even more surprised that he had hugged her back. It was a testament that the two of them had seen so much bad shit happen these last few years that seeing something positive made them act unconsciously.   
They let each other go and the chatter picked back up around the pub after being certain there would be no blood shed.   
“What the hell are you doing here!” She punched his arm hard and he winced.   
“Came across Thoros and Beric while I was on a revenge mission. They helped me and when I went to leave they mentioned they were expecting you any day. Needless to say I was a bit surprised. I thought you couldn’t wait to get away from those bastards.” He said.   
“Aye, for a time. Then when I came back I didn’t know who else to go to. I didn’t have anyone who I trusted, and I figured if they tried to betray me I’d just kill them. They were on my list after all.” She laughed. “Course if I would have known you were alive I would have gone to find you first.” She nudged him.   
“You better have.” He smiled. “The brotherhood I can understand. But what in the hells are you doing with these cunts?” He nodded towards Jaime and Bronn who were standing behind her looking utterly confused by the exchange between the man and her.   
“Now Sandor, that’s my Lord husband your talking about.” She laughed and went to wrap her arm around Jaimes. Sandor shot her a disapproving look. “Aye Beric and Thoros told me as much. But of all the Lords in the seven kingdoms you had to pick this fucker.”  
“It’s good to see you too Clegane.” Jaime said. 

They were all sitting around the table now laughing and talking. Most of the men had retired to rooms or passed out at the tables.   
“I still don’t understand how you two work.” Bronn said gesturing his ale between Arya and Sandor. “I met you once at Kings Landing but she was already considered dead by then.” He hiccuped.   
“Well you know how the stories go. He just stole me away.” She laughed.   
“She means that quite literally.” Thoros said. “Remember when I told you she was with us before and left. She left in the arms of the Hound.” The old drunk shook his head side to side. Jaimes eyes went wide looking between the two of them. Arya was laughing and Sandor looked like he wanted to clobber the man.   
“Correction, in the Arm Of the hound. His other hand was around my mouth to keep me from screaming.” She elbowed him hard.   
“And if I knew what a fucking pain in the ass you were going to be I would have left you with these fire worshiping fuckers.” He poked her in The forehead.   
“He kidnapped you?” Bronn finally put two and two together.   
“Aye, worst mistake in my life.” Sandor said. “She wasn’t worth a penny, got me in more fights than I ever needed, and tried to kill me so many times I lost count. I would have had better luck stealing a horse.”   
“I was quite a shit back then.” She said into her mug.   
“Good to know not too much has changed.” Jaime shot her a coy smile. 

She had just excused herself to go up to her room for bed. Beric had gotten her her own room and she was more than excited about the possibility if a warm bath and bed. 

Jaime watched as she climbed the steps. Slower than usual due to her alcohol consumption and being exhausted from the day’s ride. For some reason he got the urge to go help her up the stairs. To help her get in bed. Make sure she was warm and safe even though they were surrounded by allies. He felt himself start to rise from the table.   
“Lannister.” The Hounds gruff voice brought his attention back to the table.   
“Whatever you are thinking about doing. Don’t.” He said roughly.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Clegane.” Jaime responded.   
“You do. I’ve been watching you watch her. I didn’t spend a year of my life, and almost lose that life to keep her away from you Lannister shits just to have you sweep in after a few weeks.” He accused.   
“Is that jealousy dog?” Jaime sneered.   
He snorted. “No I’m just promising you, if you try anything with her, or you hurt her there’s quite a few people here that would love to run you through. And we aren’t even in the true North yet.”  
“You don’t have to worry about her.” Jaime said.   
“I’m not. If she doesn’t want you around I know you wouldn’t be. The girl has always had a talented for taking care of her problems herself, and I’ve heard she’s only gotten better.” He took a long drink. “This may be fun for you, but it’s personal for her. Don’t get in her way.” And with that the large man rose and exited the pub into the night.   
That was twice in one day someone has tried to convince him to stay away from Arya. For most people that would be more than enough warning to head, so why did it make him want to go to her even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this chapter into 2 pieces because I wanted to post again tomorrow on the same themes.   
> So until tomorrow dear friends!


	9. Making plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the crossroads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m one day late!   
> Enjoy!

“Tell me everything you know about the Boltons. I want known facts, rumors, literally everything.” Arya says sitting at the table.   
Some of the men around her start to shift uncomfortably.   
“My sister told me Ramsay was a monster. So I know to expect bad. But how bad?” She added when no one spoke.   
“We’ve heard some disturbing things about the bastard.” Beric started. “People tend to disappear when he is around. Men women children. They are gone for weeks at a time only for their bodies to show up severely tortured and mutilated.” He looked disgusted.   
“We also know he tortured Theon Greyjoy. Jon’s raven said he is a shell of a man now. Having endured endless physical and mental torture, including sorry my lady, turning him into a eunuch.” Thoros added.   
“I’ve asked around too, apparently he trains his hounds to hunt on people, mostly children and whores.” Anguy said with a disgusted look in his face.   
“Ok well what about Roose? I remember him briefly from growing up but he never made a lasting impression on me.” She rubbed her temples.   
“That’s sort of his thing. His name is more commanding than his presence. He’s a snake slithering to whichever side offers him the most power. He was tired of being in the shadows, that’s why he sided with the Freys and my father. He was the one who released me from captivity. He was so afraid I was going to tell my father her was responsible for my hand.” Jaime told them.   
Arya listened to story after story of the Bolton’s and their past deeds. Each one painting them in a darker light. They were monsters it seemed. Flaying people alive was just the start of their sickness.   
They made plan after plan for what would come next. They took in to account for every reaction they may gain once they entered winterfell. They were to be quick and precise. Enter the Keep take out who they could and make sure the castle gates were open when Jon and his men arrived. If Arya could get Ramsay’s face it would be the easiest to use to manipulate the other Bolton’s. It was well known that Roose and Ramsay has a bit of a rocky relationship and it wouldn’t be past the boy to kill his own father in order to take control of the Bolton forces.   
Hours went by in the same conversation, each person offering advice and possible set backs that may occur. They wanted to be sure there would be no issues for the taking of the castle. Jon had an army of loyal northmen and wildlings at his back, they had the numbers to defeat the Bolton’s, but not to lay siege to the keep. Winterfell was known for being able to withstand the worst of enemies.   
They were deep in discussion when the first raven flew by the window. It was shoved away for its constant cawing. But when another cane and perched right by their table, eyeing Arya while cawing out She and Beric both took notice.   
Beric looked to Thoros and he caught on quickly. He nodded to Arya.   
“Best see what he wants girl.”  
The words caught the other men at the table off guard as they turned to her in confusion. Concern crossed Jaimes face just as she took a deep breath and let her eyes milk over. Had she been conscious for a second longer She would have heard Sandor mutter ‘The fuck.’

The moment she got her bearings she could sense his presence.   
“Hello sister.” She turned around and sitting in front of her was Bran. He had his back against weirwood branches, she had no idea where they were but it seemed like an underground cave of some sort. She tried to approach him but couldn’t move. She realized she had nearly no control at all right now of her wolf. Her brother spoke as if he read her mind.   
“You aren’t in Nymeria right now. You are in summer. You have stronger abilities than you realize if you’d practice. But I’m not sure how long you’ll be able to reach us now. We are awful far away.” He looked so much older and sadder than the last time she saw him.   
“I had to get you here. I know you’re heading home, I am too.” He said and she could hear here heart racing.   
“It will take me a while to get there. I’m north of the wall, but if you are successful Arya there’s a chance we could have all the siblings but Rob back in winterfell.” He gave her a small smile.   
“Rickon is alive Arya, he’s a prisoner of the Bolton’s. I’ve seen it. You have to save him Arya, or he’ll use him against us all. I know you can do it.” He sounded stronger now.   
“The pack survives sister. We will survive.” His words made him look more of a stark in spite of his Tully coloring.   
“We’ll see each other soon.” He nodded at her and the view in front of her faded. 

“How often does she do this?” Sandor asked his voice tinged with concern.   
“Often enough I suppose. Usually she goes on her own. Her brother has only called to her three times.” Beric said “The raven is his choice of warg.”   
“Which brother?” Sandor Asked.   
“Bran.”   
“The cripple?” Sandor replied and Jaime answered quickly.   
“Don’t call him that.” He shot Sandor a look. “Do we just wait now, does she come back on her own when she is with Bran?” He was looking at Bric now.   
“Yes, before she has. We will give her time and if she doesn’t we will try to coax her back. From what she has said Bran has a lot of control, if he called for her we can assume he will send her back when he’s finished.” Beric replied. 

Jaime looked over at the girl, she was slouched against the back of the bench her neck bent slightly her eyes opened and ghostly white. She had such a peaceful expression her face, he wondered what she was seeing. He knew they would be in for a fight when they reached winterfell and as confident as she seemed and acted in front of the others he could still see the trepidation underneath that was a result of seeing her family again. He was worried to see his family after he lost his hand. Afraid of what they’d think. And that was just a hand. At one point she lost her entire identity. She was nowhere near the little girl that they last saw. If they didn’t accept her for who she was now they were crazy. He couldn’t imagine having a family member like her. She was so fierce and loyal, and kind when she wanted to be. They were lucky. 

Surprised at his own thoughts he stood up and reached across the table. He gently moved her body up against Beric who looked oddly up at the man.   
“Her neck will hurt if she sits like that much longer.” He saw all the eyes at the table on him as he turned and walked to his room. 

She came to much easier this time then when she is pulled back to the now. Bran had learned so much in a short time. She wasn’t sure how much of her brother was left but she was thankful for his constant vigilance of their family. 

She was aware that she was leaned against someone now. She expected it to be Jaime as that’s where she had found herself the last two times she warged. She was surprised at the big of disappointment that crossed her mind when she looked up to see it was Beric. 

“Welcome Back.” He smiled down at her. 

“So a small change of plans.” She started sitting up and stretching her neck. “The Bolton’s have Rickon. Bran told me I need to save him.” She explained. 

“Why does that change the plans? Just kill the bastard and we’ll find him after.” Bronn said. 

“Except if they have guards in him, they will likely kill him the moment anything goes astray. I’m sure the Bolton’s have some sort of sick plan for him, I don’t want to play into it.” She explained. “So we go in, we find Rickon, and then we kill them all.” Her voice was cold. 

They all nodded in agreement. 

“Well let’s get some rest. We will leave tomorrow.” She gave them a nod and headed up the stairs. 

Silently she walked down the hallway towards her room. She passed Jaimes room and realized he wasn’t there during her explanation so she knocked on the door. He called to enter and she did. She shut the door behind her. 

“Sorry to interrupt, you weren’t at the table when I came to. I was just making sure you were ok.” He had his back turned to her trying to shave his beard. 

“Lady Stark you know it isn’t proper to be in a mans room with the door shut.” He scolded her. 

“First when have I ever cared about being proper, secondly your my husband remember, and third, Lady Stark? Really?” She said approaching him taking the blade out of his left hand. She adjusted his head off to the side as she began the slow decent with the blade. 

“We are not truly married, and soon you will be home with your family, you don’t want the rumor that you’ve been sharing bed with old men to follow you there.” He said slowly. The feeling of her so close and her hands on his face was intoxicating. Shaving him felt so domesticated but good all at the same time. 

“Old men.. is that what you consider yourself.” She joked. “And sharing a bed, and furs are totally different. I didn’t want you to freeze to death is all.” The blade descended his face again, her face close to inspect the work it left behind. “But if you want me to leave.” She removed the blade and took a step back. She looked in his eyes and she could see the inner argument in them. 

He didn’t respond so she turned to walk out. She had crossed the floor and had her hand on the door when he called to her.   
“Arya, wait.” 

She turned around and he had stood. He had a towel to his face washing off the left over soap. His shirt was untied at the top and opened in a large V showing off his chest. 

“What did Bran want?” He asked her. 

“Rickon is alive, the Bolton’s have him captive.” She said trying to force her eyes to stay on his face. 

“That changes the plans, we will need to find him first, if they have guards on him he won’t be safe after we kill Ramsay.” He said walking towards her. She can’t help but smile at the repetition of words she had said earlier. 

“I agree.” She smiled. 

“Why are you smiling?” He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“I don’t know. Just happy I guess.” She shrugged pushing off the wall. “I just found out my brother is still alive, the rest of my family is coming home, and I get to kill the bastards who took it from us.” She walked closer to him. 

Her heart was racing. She had allowed Jaime to make the first move before but today felt different. She was filled with hope and excitement and wanted an outlet to release them. After so long of not feeling, extreme feelings like these felt like they would bubble over at any minute. 

“Makes sense. So, now that I know will you be going back to your room?” Jaime asked looking into her eyes. 

“Do you want me to.” She quirked an eyebrow. 

He laughed. “I should.” He ran his fingers through his blonde hair. “I wasn’t lying earlier when I said this wasn’t proper.” But even as his words were leaving his lips he was walking to her. 

They both reached out at the same time. A collision of bodies as they hung to one another. Jaime cups her face with his wide palms. His green eyes gaze deep into her grey, his thumbs tracing her cheeks with a desperation that makes her chest tighten. She lifts her self up on her toes. Meeting his lips with her own. Her arms wrapping around his neck allowing herself to be moved by him. He pushes them back against the door as their lips and tongues explore each other. The heat between them almost enough to set the wood aflame. Jaimes lips move from hers down her chin and into her throat. She moans as he sucks the sensitive skin where her shoulders meet her neck. The sound is almost too much for Jaime as he rocks himself against her. With the door to her back Arya can feel him against her when pushed against her. The sensation causing her heart to beat faster and her head to swim. He small hand move along his back and his chest just trying to feel more of him. 

His golden hand was behind her back holding her to him. While his other twisted in her hand and then raked down her body from her cheek to her neck over her shoulder to the outside curve of her breast to her waist. He gripped tightly on her hip grinding against her again with a growl. 

“Jaime” His name was like a plea on her lips. She didn’t know what she was asking for but she said it regardless. His name was enough to pull him out of his trance he pulled back and looked at her face. Her grey eyes were so light he could almost see his own reflection in them. His own green eyes were glowing. He looked at her swollen lips. Her skin flushed even the area around her wound seemed to glow. 

“Dammit Arya.” He hissed as he laid his forehead on hers. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked. Her voice shaky. 

“Everything.” He chuckled. “What am I doing? You shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t have done this. It’s wrong.” His words came out so quickly he didn’t have a chance to stop them. 

Hurt flashed in her eyes as she pushed him away from her. 

“As you say.” Was all she could get out before she threw the door open and stepped out. 

Hurt filling her throat. She didn’t understand why he would feel that way. She has done a lot wrong in her life but that wasn’t one of them. That felt right to her. So it had to be something about her that would make him feel that way. 

Jaime groaned as the door closed behind her. He hit the frame with his golden hand. Why had he said anything. She wanted him that was obvious so why did he have to push her away? And now he may have ruined what friendship they had between them. But he just kept hearing what Bronn and Sandor warned him about. She wasn’t his and never would be, so the soonest they could cut ties the better for them both, but especially his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will be back tomorrow at Winterfell!


	10. Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and the group make it to Winterfell and encounter the Bolton’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Bit of a LONG chapter as my next two days are filled with appointments and I’m not sure I’ll get a chance to post.   
> Thanks again for reading. I’ll see you back by Sunday!

The days that passed next did so quickly. They were traveling as a larger group. The rest of the brotherhood would break away in the morning and head around winterfell to meet with Jon Snow and his army further North. They had their tents set up in the dense of the forest both as a cover from enemy eyes but also from the weather which had gotten worse as the days went on. Winter was here. 

Jaime had not spoken to Arya since the incident in the inn at the crossroads. Anything that she had to say to him she ferried through Bronn. Who seemed to be pissed at Jaime even more lately than normal.   
“I told you to keep your distance. I didn’t tell you to be a dick.” He snarled one night coming into Jaimes tent.   
“It wasn’t intentional.” Jaime sighed, he was over this conversation already.   
“Well regardless I’m tired of being a damn Raven between the two of you. You better get the fuck over whatever happened before we get there. It’s going to be hard enough without you moping around the whole time.” He tossed him the bundle he was holding of clothes Jaime would wear tomorrow.   
“And how do you suggest we do that?” Jaime asked annoyed.   
“I don’t care. Just do it.” He turned around and left the tent. 

Arya was sitting in her tent talking with Sandor who had surprisingly came with them.   
“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you all to Winterfell. I’ve seen the group your bringing. Pretty fucking sad lot.” Sandor said drinking from his skin.   
“It’s not that I don’t want you there. But you would be hard to explain, you’re still wanted by the Lannister’s, so it would be a mess.” She smiled a little. “If I had it my way you and I would just take the whole keep!” She nudged his shoulder laughing.   
“Aye except if you had it your way you’d just storm in there by yourself leaving me to chase after you.” He laughed and she joined. They were still laughing and reminiscing when Jaime entered the tent.   
“Excuse the interruption my lady, do you have a minute?” He asked.   
“Ser Jaime it’s improper to enter a ladies tent with out knocking.” She feigned sweetly. He heard Sandor huff next to her.   
“I was hoping to have a moment to speak with you. Alone.” Jaime said.   
“Why that’s an even more improper suggestion. Please Ser whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of Sandor here. I’d hate to be subject to rumors.” She said coldly this time.   
Jaime had to take a deep breath. To reign in any self control that he had.   
“I’m just making sure we won’t have any issues tomorrow. We are to come across to the Bolton’s as husband and wife.” He said.   
“There will be no problems. My Lord. Because we will be going to the Bolton’s as a normal westerosi married couple. There is no love between us. You would have married for the Stark name and the support of the north. That’s all. In fact. It would probably better out cause if we were to appear cold to each other. It may help me to get closer to Ramsay in the end if he doesn’t believe me to be happily married.” She smirked.   
Jaime saw red, he didn’t want for one second to think about her getting close to Ramsay. That was a ridiculous idea that could get her killed. But he knew there was no talking to her when she was like this. He just nodded at them and turned to leave. 

For the first time in years she was staring at winterfell again. It felt like she had been gone for a lifetime. For most of the time she assumed she would never live to see her home again. She felt her heart beating against her chest, soon, soon the Starks would reclaim their home and she would be reunited with her siblings.   
“So that’s winterfell huh?” Bronn rode up beside her.   
“Yes, that’s my home. Well. Was at least.” She said still looking at the keep.   
“Looks big and grey and cold. Kind of like the rest of the north.” He laughed.   
“It does doesn’t it. Don’t let it fool you though, the castle stays warm thanks to the hot springs, and it is big, but I think it’s more brown than grey.” She smiled.   
“Are you all ready to do this?” She called over her shoulder to their small group. With a flurry of nods she pulled her hood up and they took off towards the keep. 

The scouts must have seen them coming because once they entered the courtyard the Bolton’s and their entourage were waiting for them. Unlike at the Freys, Arya rode her own horse into the court yard. The snow would have been too high to bring a carriage through and she wanted to show them that she wasn’t a typical lady.   
“Welcome to Winterfell Ser Jaime.” Roose Bolton said as Jaime made his way over towards them.   
Arya purposely stayed back allowing Bronn to come help her dismount slowly as they gave Jaime a moment to whisper to the Bolton’s.   
“Is Lady Sansa here?” He asked Roose under his breath.   
A small flicker of concern crossed his face. “No my Lord, She is currently visiting her cousin at the Eerie.” A lie Jaime knew but he was glad for it.   
“Thank the Gods!” Jaime breathed what he thought sounded like relief.   
“Lord Bolton please allow me to introduce you to my Lady wife.” He swept his arm out to welcome Arya into the group. She slowly pulled her hood off and Roose took in a sharp breath.   
“Lyanna?” 

Jaime and Arya both smiled and Jaime laughed some clapping the gaping male on the shoulder.   
“Close my Lord. This is my wife Arya Lannister, formally of house Stark.” Shock crossed both men’s faces now.   
Arya bent her head at Roose. “It is nice to see you again my Lord.” She said.   
“And you my lady we all feared you to be dead.” He took her hand and kissed it, looking up at her cheek. “I see you are injured my Lady, do you need a maester?” He asked feigning concern.   
“No my Lord, I just need to be a proper wife it seems.” She rolled her eyes and Jaime gripped her arm tight for show. She shot daggers at him with her eyes and they heard Ramsay snort a laugh. Getting her attention. She pulled herself from Jaime and stood in front of the boy. Slowly taking him in.   
“Brother, I do believe?” She quirked an eyebrow at him. He gave her a large smile as he extended his hand towards her to introduce himself.   
She moved his arm out of the way and came in for a hug which caught the man off guard but Jaime could see the spark in his eyes as he hugged his new sister a little too tightly to be appropriate. Before Arya back out of his arms she whispered.   
“My sister was always the lucky one.” Her lips close enough to his ears that she felt him tense up a bit before letting her back away a step. Taking his eyes over her body appreciatively.   
“Lord Lannister this is my son Ramsay Bolton.” Roose said as the two finally separated.   
“It is nice to meet you son, thank you all for welcoming us to your home.” He said the words coldly and watched as Arya tensed her jaw.   
“So where is she then? Cowering in the shadows somewhere, hiding I assume?” Arya asked loudly.   
“I’m sorry my lady?” Roose looked over to her.   
“My sister.-“ she started but Jaime grabbed her arm and yanked her to his side.   
“Pardon my wife please it’s been a long trip and she’s seemed to have forgotten her manners.” He dug into her arm but she raised her chin in defiance. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Ramsay’s eyes sparkling.   
“Your sister is not here, she is visiting your cousin at the Eerie.” Jaime said to her dragging her now towards their guards.   
“Please let us see you all to your chambers.” Roose said breaking the awkwardness of the moment. He looked over to his son who had not taken his eyes off Arya since she arrived. 

“If you don’t mind My Lord I would like to visit the crypts first.” She asked Roose.   
“Very well my lady, I can have someone escort you.” He said  
“I know the way my Lord, I grew up here remember.” She nodded at them and walked towards the crypt Jaime nodding at Bronn he peeled away to follow her closely.   
When they get far enough away she whispers to Bronn.   
“Keep your eyes and ears open for anything that may hint at where Rickon is. And remember whatever happens. Just play along.”   
“Can do my lady.” He winks at her. 

“Ser Jaime, I thought the youngest Stark girl to be dead. Where did you find her?” Roose asked Jaime watching the two figures disappear across the court yard.   
“Actually between you and I. She found me.” He gave a small chuckle. “She disguised herself as a tavern wench outside of kings landing, I thought it was my lucky night until she took me out back and tried to kill me. Luckily for me she didn’t know about my golden hand and quickly learned about to weight of it on a girls head.” He laughed heavy now.   
“But I remembered my father always wanted a Lannister Stark alliance so instead of tossing her to my men I tossed her in my bed and I’ve been training her ever sense. Admittedly I was hoping she’d be more like Lady Sansa. Proper and ladylike. But instead she’s a hell beast, and about as improper as they come. I do apologize in advance. In my youth I loved a bit of a challenge but I bit off a lot on this one. I figure I would take her around the country and wear her down before returning to the rock with her. And if she doesn’t come around well, you and I know ladies don’t always survive the winter.” He laughed again and clasped Roose on the shoulder hard.   
“I must say that is an interesting tale, but she is a beauty at least you have that going for you.” The snake like man tried to crack a joke.   
They walked together into the keep but Ramsay stayed back, heading instead towards the crypts. 

They walked silently through the crypts. Trying to find any clue as to where they were holding Rickon. Chances are he wouldn’t be here since they agreed to let her go by herself. But she knew better than anyone that the crypts were a maze in them selves. There were corners hardly anyone but herself and her siblings had explored. They were standing in front of her fathers statue. It hurt her more than she thought it would. After all it was just a piece of stone, when she heard the sound of someone trying to sneak in. She quickly nodded at Bronn and pushed him against the stone wall with her dagger at his throat.   
“And I said if you want to keep those fingers you’ll leave me the fuck alone.” She whispered harshly at him when Ramsay Bolton crept into view.   
“Is everything alright here my lady?” His overly friendly voice called into the darkness.   
She quickly backed up and tucked her dagger back into her dress. Straightening the folds.   
“Yes my Lord. I’m sorry, just a minor disagreement about whether or not I need an escort to pray.” She said through gritted teeth. “I see, Well you can go Ser, I can escort Lady Arya from here.” Ramsay dismisses bronn.   
“I take orders from Lord Lannister-“ Bronn started to argue but Arya cut him off.   
“Lord Ramsay is to be warden in the North Ser. You will do as he commands or you won’t leave this crypt intact.” She said coldly and even though Bronn knew this was part of the act he still shuddered.   
Bronn nodded and left the two of them alone. 

“Lady Arya you are quite the enigma aren’t you.” Ramsay cooed as he got closer to her to look her over.   
“Please just call me Arya, I was never much of a lady, I’m sure my cow of a sister makes you call her Lady every time you speak to her.” She rolled her eyes dramatically.   
“She is quite proper. And quite a bore if you ask me.” He smiled at her. “I sense there’s no love lost between the two of you.”   
“You would be correct. She’s on my list.” Arya shrugged.   
“You’re list?” Ramsay was intrigued.   
“Of people I’m going to kill.” She looked him in the eyes and his smile widened.   
“So very interesting. Who else is on your list. Anyone I could assist you with.”   
“Hmm.” She looked him up and down slowly. “Perhaps.. I like you Ramsay, I don’t know you well but I have a feeling you and I have been cut from the same cloth.” She ran her finger down his jaw slowly. “I think I’m going to enjoy my time here.”   
He snatched her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth kissing the palm of her hand.   
“Oh I think we will have lots of fun together.” 

 

Ramsay escorted her by the arm to her and Jaimes room. He gave her an exaggerated bow before leaving and walking off to find his father.   
Arya opened the door to find Jaime sitting on a chair near the fire. He stood and walked over to her when she had shut it behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and was looking her up and down.   
“Are you ok? He didn’t hurt you did he?” He asked in a panic.   
“I’m fine Jaime.” She pushed his hands off and went over to the water pitcher to scrub her hands. She didn’t want to feel the kiss on her palm anymore it made her physically sick, in fact being in Ramsay’s presence did that to her. He looked at her as if she was a juicy bone for him to gnaw on. And if he thought he was fooling anyone with his manners he was mistaken. She could see the wheels turning in his head when he looked at her.   
“What happened.” Jaime asked as he came up behind her. She must have been scrubbing for a while now.   
“Nothing that I didn’t expect. He came to the crypts and dismissed bronn. Then he did his best to woo me to his side. He didn’t give anything away about Sansa though, or anyone else in my family.   
“Neither did Roose. He never mentioned Jon and you know they have to know by now he has an army.” Jaime said still staring at her with concern.   
“What do we do next?” He asked her.   
“What we planned to do. Find Rickon. After that we kill them and open the gates. Pretty simple.” She shrugged.   
“Are you ok to do this? We can find Rickon another way that keeps you away from him.” He said trying to reach her but her cold front was in place now.   
“I’ll do whatever I need to do for my brother to be safe. I will be fine.” She gave him a look and went to grab clothes to change. 

Ramsay burst into his father’s solar and set down across from him. His father never looked up to acknowledge him so he drummed his fingers against the chair obnoxiously.   
“Yes.” Roose finally looked up and at his son.   
“I want her.” Ramsay said excitedly as he sat back.   
“Come again?” Roose was tired and didn’t have time for Ramsay’s shit on top of the Lannister visit, missing Sansa, and the war looming to the north of them.   
“The Stark girl. I want her.” He smiled at his father.   
“I think you mean Lannister girl now, and in case you didn’t notice. Shes married.”   
“I noticed, a small problem really. Lannister doesn’t really want her, we could offer him a trade. We get Sansa back and trade her for the upgrade of her sister! Think about it father. She has the northern look. You yourself thought she was Lyanna Stark. So will all the northern Lords. She is our key to ruling the north.” He told his father.   
“We rule the north now.” Roose said angrily.   
“For how long. People hate us already because we took it. Let me rule it with her by my side. We need an heir with a claim to Winterfell and without Sansa we don’t have one. Let me put one in Arya, and the north will all bend to us. “ He was leaning forward in his seat so full of enthusiasm.   
“Plus once Jaime realizes we don’t have Sansa he will realize he not only is Lord of Casterly rock but will have claims to winterfell as well. Do we really want to go to war with the Lannister’s and the crown?” He sat back now letting his father digest his words.   
“Ramsay. Until I tell you anything else you treat Lady Lannister with the utmost respect. We cannot do anything until you clean up your mess with the other missing Stark girl.” He looked at him coldly.   
“Yes father of course.” He got up and happily walked out. If he had to go north and drag Sansa from castle black himself he would. 

They arrived to dinner arm in arm. Arya hadn’t been in the great hall for years and had to restrain herself from tearing up when she saw all that had made this her home with her family was gone. The tapestries were removed, the tables rearranged, the Stark sigils gone. When they came near the table the two Bolton men stood.   
“Ser Jaime, Lady Arya, good evening.”  
“Good evening to you too.” Jaime said moving to sit at the table. Roose and Jaime both sat down but before Arya could Ramsay had grabbed her hand.   
“Lady Arya you look positively stunning this evening.” He kissed her hand.   
“Why thank you Ramsay, being back in winterfell seems to agree with me.” She gave him a smile and took his seat.   
They are dining while Roose and Jaime kept up conversation. Arya tried to keep her food despite the bile rising in her throat from Ramsay watching every move she made.   
“Your sister will be sad to have missed you Lady Arya.” Roose said finally including her in a conversation.   
She laughed. “Thank you my Lord but she will not. My sister and I never had a close relationship and we did not part on the best of terms. It’s probably lucky she is not here. I am working on controlling my temper, but alas, I’m not perfect at it yet.” She smiled at the man.   
“Now Arya, your sister was always a very sweet girl. She was a nice and proper lady, it would have done you good to see her again.” Jaime said taking a long drink of his wine.   
“I think some of the hatred came from being the second daughter. You know women and their jealousy. Even as children Sansa was always a true beauty, very womanly, you are a lucky man Ramsay.” He said tipping his cup at the boy. Arya tensed and gripped her knife tightly. Ramsay didn’t miss the exchange.   
“I see that’s where we differ Ser Jaime. As soon as I saw your wife I realized I missed out on the best Stark sister. I do admit I’m rather jealous.” He smiled at Arya across the table. Next to her she felt Jaime tense. He just smiled at the boy and took another drink. 

After dinner Roose and Jaime were talking about winter preparations, Ramsay offered to take Arya on a walk around the castle.   
“It has been many years since I’ve been here. I would like to see it again.” She said standing to take his arm.   
Jaime nodded over his shoulder and Bronn went to follow them.   
“Ser Jaime your lady does not need any protection here. She is most safe inside the castle.” Ramsay told him as he tried to wave off Bronn.   
“Ah son, it’s not her protection I’m worried about. I send Ser Bronn after her so she doesn’t injure anyone else.” Jaime told him.   
Ramsay just smiled wider putting a hand in Aryas lower back to lead her from the room. Bronn following a few steps behind them. 

“So tell me Arya, what was your favorite part of the castle when you lived here?” Ramsay asked her pulling her close to his side as they walked the halls.   
“Hmm.. I have quite a few I suppose. I spent most of my time in the Gods wood. I would sneak there to play swords and rough house with my brothers, I hid there when I was supposed to be with my septa. And then of course there is the hot spring there that I spent many a day swimming in.” She smiled. “Then my room and my bed, and the stables. I love to ride.” She looked at him.   
“Where are your favorite places Ramsay?” She asked.   
“I like the woods outside of the keep the best, they are perfect for hunting. I like the kennels, and my chambers. They overlook the courtyard and I like to watch people.” He lead her into the library.   
“Did you spend a lot of time in here?” He asked her.   
“Some Yes. I always was a fan of reading histories.” She smiled at the memory.   
“I’d be interested in your history, tell me. How did you end up back here. Married to a Lannister of all people.” He sat down in the plush chair near the hearth and pulled her into his lap.   
“It’s a long story of course. But I can give you the gist of it if you’d like.” She ran a finger down his nose and bit her lip.   
“Aye. I believe I’d like whatever you could give me.” His hands tightened around her waist.   
“I escaped the red Keep on my own, but I came back in time to see them execute my father. So I cut my hair and pretended to be a boy, and tried to go with the nights watch recruits. But the Lannister’s attacked the group and took me to Harrenhall instead where I was cup bearer for Lord Tywin. Saw your father there once. He didn’t recognize me of course. Once Tywin rode out I escaped only to run into the brotherhood who tried to ransom me off. Then the Hound stole me from them and tried to ransom me off for a year with no luck. I finally ran away from him and caught a ship bound for braavos, where I learned to perfect the art of killing, and I had nothing but time to think about what to do to the people who hurt my family in the past.” She tried to smile.   
“Hmm and who would they be?” He asked her nuzzling into her hair.   
“The Lannister’s, The Greyjoy’s, The Freys. Littlefinger to name a few. But then I realized I wanted more than that. I wanted the people who hurt me dead as well. The brotherhood, the hound, the mountain, Sansa for betraying our father condemning him to die. My fathers bastard for staying at the wall when he knew the family that raised him was being slaughtered. The got pretty long. But then I realized sometimes there are things worse than death. I have killed quite a few people and it seems like death is a mercy at the end. So I began to wonder what hurts worse than death?” She looked at Ramsay and his eyes were practically aflame. She could feel the excitement coursing through him. She leaned her head closer to him to whisper the next part.   
“I’m ending legacies. I’m taking these once proud houses and I’m going to grind them to dust. That idiot in there thinks I let him get the better of me. Like a crippled drunk sister fucker could have ever gotten the upper hand. I knew he wouldn’t be able to turn me away. I’m going to play the part and then I’m going to bear an heir and when I do I will kill him and tear down the Lannister name board by board until there’s nothing left but golden ashes.” She hissed through her teeth. “In a couple days you’ll hear about a terrible accident at the twins. Apparently they got a bad case of wine and all the Freys fell ill and died. It’s a terrible loss of course.” She winked at him.   
She didn’t expect his next move but she couldn’t be surprised. He lunged forward and grabbed her face to his plunging their mouths together. His kiss was hard and rough and had more slobber than she was comfortable with. But she did her best to play along. Even when he bit her bottom lip so hard she tasted blood. She didn’t give him the satisfaction of crying out or even flinching. She responded by scraping her nails down his neck leaving tiny red dots in their wake.   
He snatched her wrist and laughed hard into her mouth. Then he grabbed her waist again and pulled her across his lap hard to make her feel his excitement for her.   
“Look what you do to me little wolf. Do you drive your Lord husband as crazy as you do me?” He licked her lips sucking the bottom back in his mouth to taste her blood again.   
Bronn cleared his throat and Arya pulled back.   
“Seems my shadow has taken all he can, we will have to finish this conversation tomorrow.” She sat up from his lap.   
“Don’t miss me too much.” She whispered to him and winked at him. 

Bronn lead her to her room in silence. Jaime was still with Roose so their room was empty. Bronn followed her in the room. As soon as the door was shut behind them she ran to an empty basin and retched. She couldn’t stop it and her stomach turned as she vomited over and over into the receptacle. Bronn knelt behind her and rubbed her back. Once she was done her brought her water to rinse her mouth out. She sat there in silence for a long while.   
“Come here girl.” He said and opened his arms. The hardened faceless assassin, expertly trained killer that she was looked up to him with silver tears in her eyes. And for the first time she looked like a child to him. She crawled in her lap as the first round of sobs shook her. He let her cry in peace. Never asking for reasoning or if she was ok. He just rubbed her back until she was so exhausted she fell asleep there in his arms.   
When Jaime came back to the room that’s how he found them. The sell sword had her tiny sleeping form in his arms. Her eyes were swollen and her face was blotched with tears. His face was so hard Jaime could have sworn he saw new lines forming as he sat there.   
He looked up at Jaime with hatred in his eyes.   
“We need to get her the fuck out of here.”


	11. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a fluff chapter. But you ask you receive.  
> I would rate maybe PG-13. I’m trying to decide how far I want to go, but I’ll save it for later chapters. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Sunday, but Monday morning it is!

When Jaime came back to the room that’s how he found them. The sell sword had her tiny sleeping form in his arms. Her eyes were swollen and her face was blotched with tears. His face was so hard Jaime could have sworn he saw new lines forming as he sat there.  
He looked up at Jaime with hatred in his eyes. 

“We need to get her the fuck out of here.” 

She was so exhausted from crying that she didn’t wake when she was moved from Bronns arms to Jaimes. Jaime knew he should lay her in the bed but the tear stains on her cheek made him want to hold her for as long as he could. Her small head rested against his chest and he could feel her breathing. The breaths ragged from crying so hard. 

Bronn had told him what happened and it made him sick to think about someone else’s lips touching hers. She still had dried blood on her mouth where Bronn said the bastard bit her trying to get a reaction from her. He wanted to lay her down and go find him. To gut him and cut off each finger that dared to touch her. The guilt was eating him alive that perhaps if they would have not fought before they arrived maybe she wouldn’t have found it necessary to get close to ramsay. They could have gone in a United front, found Rickon together and Ramsay would never know what she tasted like. 

He was holding her so tight she thought he may be trying to crush her. She could feel him shaking from rage and was afraid to say anything less she be at the receiving end of it. She wasn’t quite sure why he was so mad, until she realized that bronn was no longer in the room and must have told him. He was mumbling under his breath and would hold her tight for a minute, rub her back, kiss the top of her head and then start over again. Finally she had to speak up. 

“Jaime. Are you trying to squish me?” She asked barely a whisper. 

He let a little slack out of his arms but kept her pulled tight to his chest. 

“Sorry Stark, I didn’t mean to wake you.” He nuzzled into her hair. 

“Are you ok?” She asked him. 

He chuckled some. “Gods, I should be asking you that. Honestly. Are you alright. Tell me the words Arya and I’ll kill him. I promise you I will.” 

“I’ll be alright. I just- well.. I didn’t realize how much being home would affect me. And then to have someone like him here taint the memories that I have of this place. And then I think of Sansa and and I just..” She shivers. “I can deal with it till we find Rickon. I just need to find him soon. It took every ounce of will power I have not to rip his face off tonight.” 

Jaime hugged her closer still. “When Bronn told me, I saw red. And every time I think about his hands on you-“ she could feel his jaw tense. 

“I have scrubbed and scrubbed and rinsed till my skin was raw but I still feel like I can still feel his mouth on me.” She whispered. 

“Jaime.” She whispered. 

“Hmm?” He said through her hair that he was laying his cheek on. 

“Why did you say that the other day. Why did you say it was wrong?” She felt him tense up under her. 

“Arya,” he sighed. “It’s just I had been reminded that this was all for show. You are going to be reunited with your family soon, I have next to no honor left but I do not want to besmirch yours. They are going to want to kill me anyways, but when they hear I’ve been kissing their baby sister, I may as well lay my head on a chopping block.” 

“You think I would let them? You think the moment I see them I’m going to retreat into the form of a placid little girl?” She asked the irritation rising in her voice. 

“That’s another thing. You are still just a girl. I’m twice your age for Gods sake.” He groaned. 

“Jaime Im 17, almost 18. I’m far from a child. If the past would have worked out any other way I would have been married off years ago. Chances are I’d have children by now, granted I didn’t kill whoever they married me to...” she said and he couldn’t help but lose a small smile. Gods help the man who they would have forced on her. 

“When this is over, and your family is home what then?” He turned her around to look at him. “I’ve been strung around for my entire life Arya, I can’t let my self have feelings for you to pack them up in a few moons time and head home.” His green eyes were full of emotion.  
She reached a small hand up and put it on his cheek. 

“The last few years everything I have done has felt wrong, like a necessary evil. Even with my emotions drained out I still knew in the back of my head. You’ve become this beacon to me, calling me back. I’ve never been more me, or felt more right than when I am in your arms.” She said looking deep into his eyes. 

“Arya.” He grabbed her wrist and kissed her hand. The difference in when Ramsay did it verses him was so clear to her. 

“I don’t want to lose you, even though I know you aren’t mine to lose. It’s selfish of me, I know but, there something here right? It’s not just me that feels it?” She had such a vulnerable look on her face, she obviously not one to express her feelings, but she was doing it for him. 

He couldn’t help himself. He grabbed her face and brought it to his. When their lips met they both released a sigh of relief. A smile cracking on both their lips. They rejoined and melted into each other. His arm held her close while his good hand raked through her hair. Her small hands were gripping his face and head. He stands suddenly with her still in his arms. Arya wraps her legs around his waist to steady herself as he turns around to lay her on their bed. Their lips part for just a second as she bounces against the mattress in an ungraceful plop. They both let out a hardy laugh before he follows her onto the bed laying on top of her, his weight supported by his forearms. 

Arya gasp as Jaime claims her mouth again, pressing into her so thoroughly that she can feel the pounding of his heart echo through her flesh. His tongue dances and twists against hers, marking its territory with a visceral need that leaves no room for doubt of what he wants, or how much he wants it.

Their hands explored each other eagerly. He unlaced the ties of her gown and opened the neck as top as it would go. She was so small he was able to pull it down from the top. His mouth moving from her lips to her jaw line to her neck as the fabric slid down her shoulder. She let out a small giggle.  
“What are you doing?”  
He continued his trail of kisses onto her throat and her chest hovering right above her breast that the thin material was still covering.  
“Erasing the memory of any other lips but mine from your body.”  
And with that he yanked the fabric once again freeing her breast. He lowered his mouth to her chest kissing and licking the milky flesh there.  
She moaned and her back arched off the bed. Surprised by herself she placed a hand over her mouth. He looked up at her and chuckled. He reached up and grabbed her hand away lowering it back to the bed.  
“Uh huh.” He laughed. “I want to hear every delicious sound that comes out of your mouth, and I don’t care if the whole castle does. I want them to know you’re mine.” He lowered his head back to her breast. 

Slowly he pulled her gown the rest of the way down. He sucked in a breath when he finally saw her in front of him naked as her name day. He watched as her cheeks flushed. Slowly he reached out and ran his fingers down her body. Watching her the whole time. 

“I want to see you too.” She said meeting his eyes for the first time. Jaime reached down and removed his shirt faster than he ever had. She brought her small hands up to his chest and felt the chiseled physique. He lowered himself down to her mouth and kissed her deeply again. Finding the places where she liked the most. How her back arched as he ran the pad of his thumb over her nipple, how she let out throaty moans whenever he would suck and bite in the sensitive skin of her throat. 

“Can I touch you too?” Her small voice rang out. He looked up at her flushed cheeks. 

“Not tonight Stark, I have some honor left after all.” He winked at her as she groaned and threw her head back against the pillow. 

He kissed the path from her lips down to her belly button where he took the time so kiss each scar that littered her skin there. Then he moved down to her hips alternating kissing from side to side as he eased her legs apart with his hand. He placed a kiss on her inner thigh and she tensed up. 

“How many people have kissed you like this?” He asked her his voice deep and throaty. She looked down at him, her face redder than he has ever seen. A perfect combination of excitement and embarrassment.

“None- only you!” Her soft voice was like a plea. 

“I hope it always stays that way.” He told her looking her right in the eyes. The implications of his words did not pass by either of them unnoticed but before she could respond he lowered his head back and found the spot in between her legs that left her speechless. 

 

They were laying under the furs together. She was still nude and he just had on his pants. Her bare back as pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. They were looking at the fireplace in silence. 

“If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?” She asked him breaking up the silence. 

“Hmm, that’s a tough question..” he thought a second more. “I’d have to say my hand back.” He added lifting his arm while speaking.  
She ran her fingers on the scarred skin. 

“I can’t imagine how hard that was for you. I remember seeing you at tournaments, you were pretty amazing.” She told him. 

“Was that just a compliment from Arya stark?” He laughed against her ear. “I think I’m still pretty amazing at some things.” He nipped her ear and she flushed. 

“Ha ha. Yes you are, it’s always good to see your charming personality wasn’t stored in you me hand.” She laughed. 

“Who do you think would have won, if we sparred. You with the skills you have now, and me with my right hand.” He asked her and she turned around to face him. 

“Hmmm.. now that is a good question, and one that hurts my pride.” She smiled. “I’m going to have to say you... unless of course we fought naked. Then I’m going to have to say me. You seem to be awful distracted when I’m not wearing clothes.” She laughed and he joined. 

“True true. That I am.” He kissed her forehead. “But what if I’m naked. You may be just as distracted.” He quirked an eyebrow. 

“If we are both naked, and we are thinking about sword frighting. Clearly something is wrong.” She smiled and he mirrored it. She lifted her head to kiss his lips. 

“What would you have, if you could have anything in the world?” He asked her now. 

“I was thinking this moment bottled up. Like the last hour or so. Just to have on a shelf that I could take out anytime the world got to be too much.” She bit her lip. “How I feel now, Gods, I haven’t felt that in forever. I want to remember it.” She looked up at him. 

“Well if you forget, I plan to remind you as many times as I can for as long as you’ll let me.” He cupped her cheek.

He kissed her again softly on the lips and turned her back around in his arms.  
“Get some sleep little wolf.” He said as he tucked them in. 

 

A knock on the door let them know morning had come. He untangled him self from her and got up to open the door. Checking that the furs covered her before. She groaned and covered her head with the furs and he just laughed as he pulled the door open. Bronn was standing there quirking an eyebrow at his shirtless upper body and disheveled hair. 

“Hmm a good morning to you I suppose.”  
He looked over Jaimes shoulder at the lump of groaning furs on the bed. 

“I dare say a great one, now, what is it?” He said smiling at the man. 

“The Bolton’s are breaking their fast, want to know if you wish to join them?” Bronn said. 

“Tell them to fuck off.” The lump in the covers replied. 

“I’d love to do that, he said taking a step in the room and shutting the door behind him. “But I didn’t know what your plans were. I told the others to try to wander off some today, see if they saw any towers that seemed guarded that kind of thing. But we can only do so much without being questioned.” He said taking a seat by the fire. 

“Ughhh” the pile of furs groaned again as she was moving underneath situating her self to sit. When she did she kept the furs close to her but one bare shoulder still stuck out. Bronns eyes widened as he looked over at Jaime who he could have swore blushed. 

“I have an idea, but I need some time to try it. When I spoke with Bran, I warned into his dog Summer. On the other side of the wall. I know he helped but he said ‘you are more powerful if you would practice’ and it has had me thinking. What if I could use another animal besides Nymeria. Then I could look around in noticed. Of course I don’t know if I can, but if you could stall for time for us, I’d like to try.” She looked up at Bronn who was trying not to look right at her. 

“Aye, I can do that. Have some food sent up, say Jaime asked to not be disturbed. I think the less words the better.” He was nodding still looking up at the ceiling. 

“For gods sake Bronn you can look at me, it’s just a damn shoulder.” She snapped and Jaime laughed from behind him. Finally he lowered his gaze to her. 

“Thank you for last night. For being there for me. I really appreciate it.” She smiled at him. 

“Anytime girl, and when it comes time to kill the bastard I’m more than willing to be of assistance.” 

Bronn left to have food sent up to them and Arya stood to dress. Jaime couldn’t help but watch as she removed her self from the furs and walked to their luggage. She looked over her shoulder at him and they both blushed. He mentally chastised himself for acting like a green boy. 

Once dressed she sat down on the floor in front of him in the chair. She laid her head back in his lap. 

“I don’t know if this will work or not, but I’m going to try.” She smiled up at him.  
“I’ll be here.” He said as he brushed a piece of hair away from her eyes. 

She took a deep breath and tried to focus. Jaime watched as her steel grey eyes milked over.


	12. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Jaime and Bronn work towards a plan. 
> 
> The Bolton’s receive a raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than usual, but I figured this was the best cut off mark.   
> Enjoy and thanks for the support!

She took a deep breath and tried to focus. Jaime watched as her steel grey eyes milked over. 

Think small. She thought to her self. Think close. You can do this Arya. 

When she could focus she smelt burning embers, something like stale ale and filth. She looked around the room she was much much smaller. She was in the room of some guards. There were empty wine skins and food crumbs and vomit scattering the floor.   
She tried to focus on her own mind. Where had Ramsay said we’re his favorite places. The woods to hunt. She would be worthless out there. Whatever she was in she was too small. His chambers. But where were they. And he couldn’t be stupid enough to keep Rickon right there in his room. What was the others.   
The kennels.

She made her way under the door and around the keep. A few people hissed and jumped out of her way. She could smell the wet dogs and she headed that way. 

She could see the dogs. They were running wild in the kennels. The cage doors were opened but the main gate was closed. She squeezed through some of the bars and walked around to get a better look. She could see the large dogs laying around the large stone room. The cages lining the wall empty but for a small tuft of hay in each. Except it seemed the last cage in the corner. It was closed and locked. Strange. 

She tried to get closer to it but one of the hounds spotted her and began to growl. It alerted the others as they rose to their feet and lunges at her. She ran between the bars heart racing. That’s when she heard a man give them orders to be quiet. She looked up. Four armed men sat around the entrance to the kennels. Why would they need to protect vicious dogs?

She sat up straight. Jaimes hand grabbed her shoulder to steady her.   
“It’s ok Stark. You’re safe.” He rubbed her neck with his one good hand. 

She turned around to face him wide eyed. “I have an idea of where they may be holding Rickon!” She told him. 

Jaime got Bronn who was waiting outside their door. She explained what she had seen to them as they listened intently. 

“Makes sense.” Bronn scratched his beard. “The kid would be too scared to try to get past the dogs if he could get the gate unlocked. And if he screams or cries the dogs would drown that out with their constant barking and howling.” 

“Yes, But that puts us in a spot. How do we get by the beast to get to him without getting eaten our selves first.” Jaime adds. 

“We have to be certain he’s there first.” Arya said. “If I could get closer I may be able to warg into a hound quick enough to see him. And then we will know.” She tucked her hair behind her ears. “If He is. We have to get Ramsay to take the dogs out. And he just told me his favorite thing is the woods for hunting. I could convince him to take me, then when we go you all get Rickon out. We send the signal to Jon and Beric, and we destroy these fuckers.” Her eyes hardened now with the thoughts of revenge. 

“How will you get close enough to the kennels without being stopped?” Jaime asked. 

“I’ll take a walk to see my old home. Bronn will stay close enough to be able to grab me In case I stay too long, and you can keep them busy as long as possible.” She gave them a small smile. 

“We can do this. But today will be a practice run. Just to see if I can even get inside the dogs head.” She tried to reassure them. 

They agreed that they should try as soon as possible. Jaime went to try and distract the Bolton’s while Bronn and Arya walked around the yard. They had to take the long way to the kennels to be sure they weren’t obvious in their path. She left her hood down at first and was greeted by a few startled expressions.   
“MiLady were so glad to have you home.”   
“May the gods bless you miLady.”  
And then one old man who gripped her hands so tight while looking into her eyes.   
“The North Rememberers, the Starks will always have friends in Winterfell.” 

Bronn gave her curious glances as she thanked them all. She shrugged her shoulders.   
“Maybe you should keep your hood up else we’ll be stopped all morning.” He suggested. 

When they found the back of the kennels Arya decided to give it her first try. She leaned against the stones and took a deep breath. Trying to focus on the dogs she knew were on the other side. But nothing happened. After a few minutes of trying she gave a disappointed sigh. 

“I can’t focus on them. Let’s try somewhere closer.” She said standing back up straight. 

They tried three more times getting closer to the opening of the kennels. Finally just to the right of the opening she was able to get a glimpse into one. 

The other beast were fighting over food. She was being thrown around, while she fought to make her way back to the locked cage.   
Someone’s coming girl, come back.   
She was so close, she couldn’t back up now. She leapt over a hound, just feet away.   
Arya come back now he’s coming.   
She padded up the cage it was so dark, she let out a low whimper. Trying to force her eyes to see. In the back corner she saw a small heap. She couldn’t see its face or anything else. Just a pile of furs with a curly mop of hair sticking out of the top.   
Damn it girl I’m sorry.   
A sharp pain in her hand forced her back to the now. She gasps just as she saw Ramsay walking up to them. A sickening smile on his face. 

Bronn was holding the girl up by the elbow. He knew it had worked as her eyes had gone white and her body slunk against his and the walls. He kept his head in a swivel when he saw Ramsay walk out of the keep on the other side of the yard.   
“Someone’s coming girl, come back.” He shook her shoulder.   
But she didn’t come back. She stayed just as still as before. Fuck. He thought. He shook her a little harder when Ramsay noticed them and headed their way.   
“Arya come back now, he’s coming!” He growled into her ear squeezing her shoulder. Still nothing. He drew his dagger because he didn’t know how he was going to explain what she was doing and expected it to end in a fight when he got an idea. He quickly grabbed her hand and sliced the top of it with the knife, Ramsay only a few yards away now.   
She gasp and came to. Just as Ramsay walked up to them. She stuck her hand into her cloak but a few drops of blood on the snow the only tell something had happened. 

“Lady Arya, what a pleasant surprise to see you. I was beginning to worry your Lord husband was going to keep you locked up all day.” He reaches a hand out to graze her cheek. 

“It’s not for lack of trying.” She gave him a smile. “I managed to convince him some fresh air may improve my moods.” She rolled her eyes. “He says it’s too cold. Southern blood is so thin you know.” She smiled at him and takes his arm as they walk towards the opening of the kennel. 

“They are quite weak are they. I’m surprised he knows what to do with a woman like you.” He pulls her closer to him. 

She scuffs. “Oh please. The only person he knows how to please is his sister. And even then I’m not sure he knew what to do, last I hear she is fucking half the kings guard.” 

“And what pleases you then Arya.” He pulls her closely and whispers in her ear. They are stopped just across from the kennels. 

She quirks an eyebrow at him and moves towards the gate. Willing her eyes to grow wide with excitement. She looks over at him. “A hunt!” 

She walks over towards the kennel gate. The dogs are barking loudly. She thinks so hard willing them to quiet. The hope to get her family back fuels her power she quickly glances in their minds telling them to settle down. As she approaches the gate with Ramsay only a few feet behind her the dogs all quiet and sit as she walks up to the gate. The guards give her a quizzical stare that she sees mirrored on Ramsay’s face. 

“They seem to be taken to you my lady.” He drawls as he pulls up close behind her. Even though they are in public and can be seen by quite a few around the yard he puts his arm around her waist and rest his head in her shoulder.   
“They usually only respond to me and my commands, I wonder what is so special about you, but I must admit I’ve been wondering that since I first laid eyes on you.” He nuzzles her hair. 

“I told you before Ramsay. I think we are cut from the same cloth, perhaps they can sense it too. You’re wasted on my sister. You and I could have had some fun together.” She rolled herself against him. Causing him to grip her waist tighter. 

“Who says we still can’t?” He licks her ear. 

“Will you take me hunting Ramsay.” She turns to look at him. “Will you show me what you can do?” She puts her arms around his neck. His eyes bearing into her. 

“I would love nothing else, than to show you what I can do.” He pulled her into his waist letting her feel that he had gotten hard for her. “Do you think your husband would mind. If I stole you away to the woods.” 

“Perhaps we can convince him to come.” She said and confusion crossed his face. “Hunting can be a dangerous pastime. It would be a shame if some sort of accident was to befall him.” She gave him a knowing smile. And his eyes lit up. A sick smile stretching out on his face. “And even worse, traveling during the winter is most unforgiving, if my poor sister were to not make it back from the Vale, well... what would a poor widow and widower be expected to do?” She lifted her eyebrow to him and she could feel his heart racing. He backed her up against the stone wall and attacked her face right there for all to see.   
“I’m going to make him watch you moan my name.” He growled against her mouth. “And I’ll show her what to do with a man like you.” She gripped him from the outside of his pants. He growled louder and pushed her against the stones again. The dogs started barking and growling again. 

“My lady, your husband is coming.” Bronn said over to them. Clearing his throat.   
They both separated and straightened their clothes. Jaime walked up to them with a big smile. 

“There you are! Arya come along, I’m in the mood for something sweet.” He calls over to them and she walks to meet him. 

“Lord Ramsay I believe your father was looking for you.” Jaime called back over to the man who had her to take his eyes off Arya. The smile still etched on his face. 

“Of course. Good day to you both.” He called to them before walking off. 

 

Ramsay found Roose in his solar. Busy writing letters like always.   
“Hello father.” He said as he took a seat across from him. “I heard you were looking for me?”   
“Yes. Here read this and tell me what you think.” He handed Ramsay a scroll.   
The details in side was that the House Frey has been attacked. Most of the men were dead as well as some females, they seem to have gotten ahold of a bad shipment of wine.   
“Hmm maybe we should check our wine closer from now on.” He chuckled.   
Then he read the bottom of the scroll. They also found the mutilated body of Walder Frey. The words “The north Remembers” carved into his chest. Ramsay felt himself grow hot and that. He remembered what Arya had said before. Poisoning would have been expected, a woman’s weapon, easy to conceal. But to know she killed the old bastard herself and carved into him was almost too much for him. He had to calm he heart for all the blood was now pumping to a different head. The image of her carving into a struggling Walder Frey almost pushed him over the edge. 

“This isn’t a time for jokes Ramsay.” Roose said pulling his thoughts out of the gutter. “Who ever did this is no friends of ours. I’m assuming it’s jon snows doing. Perhaps they aren’t at the wall after all. Maybe he and Sansa had a plan. But then again it could be the brotherhood. We need to keep our options and our eyes open.” He said firmly. 

“I sent a letter to the wall to Jon Snow. Demanding he return your wife or we will kill both the boy and Arya. He doesn’t know she is alive, and would have no clue she is here.” I suspect he will want some proof as to each. I plan on sending the head of the wolf we took from the boy, what do you suggest we send for proof of the girl?” He looked to his son. 

“She doesn’t care for her bastard brother. She told me as much. She blames him for not leaving the wall when her family was in crisis. She hates him almost as much as she hates Sansa. She said she is the reason they didn’t leave Kings Landing with Lord Starks head.” He smiled thinking of her wrath.   
“I could convince her to write to her brother. If she thought it would hurt him, I’m sure she will love to contribute.” 

“If that’s the case I think we should tell them tonight about Jon Snows army. Jaime will find out sooner than later and it will look suspicious if we don’t inform him ourselves.” Roose said and nodded towards the door to dismiss his son. 

 

Jaime and Arya and Bronn walked into their room. She took off her furs and began to wash at her mouth and hands. She forgot all about the new hash on her hand till she went to wash and winced. 

“What’s wrong?” Jaime said approaching her. He looked down and saw the cut. His eyes narrowed. “Did that bastard do that to you?” 

“No,” she chuckled. “That bastard did.” She shot an accusatory glance at Bronn. 

He just shrugged his shoulders. “Couldn’t get her to wake up. And that fucker was coming over, I didn’t know what else to do.” 

She smiled at him.   
“And id let you do it 100 more times, We found Rickon!”


	13. Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose tells their guest about the threat to the north. Ramsay deals with his jealousy

She smiled at him.  
“And id let you do it 100 more times, We found Rickon!”

She dressed for dinner in her most northern looking dress. It was a dark grey fabric with silver embroidery. It was cut just above the swell of her breast in the front but dangerously low in the back. The plain of her back exposed, her shoulders bare. 

She took time to brush her hair and braid it with a silver ribbon. For the first time in a long time she looked completely put together. A little coal on her eyes and a pinch of her cheeks and she was ready. She opened the door to let Jaime and Bronn in. 

Bronn released a low whistle and she couldn’t help but grin. 

“Sometimes I forget how much you look like your aunt. But there’s no denying it tonight.” Jaime said as he took her arm. 

“Are you all ready for this?” She squeezed his arm and they walked together to the dining hall. 

When they walked in the door both of the Bolton’s stood to welcome them. Bronn nodded to them and took his place near the door. One of the servants who was serving wine gasped when she saw Arya. She was an older lady with greeting temples.  
“Sorry milord.” She hastily apologized to Roose and made her self scarce. 

“Lady Arya, I can confess it seems it’s not only me who believes they are seeing a ghost.” He took her hand and kissed it. “It seems many northerners remember your aunt just as fondly as I do, and you child are her reborn.” He gave her a snake like smile that was mirrored in his sons face as well. 

Ramsay walked over to her and kissed her hand holding it to his lips longer than proper.  
“You are a vision as always Lady Arya.” 

They sat down and were brought their meal. They had started small talk but was interrupted after a little while by Roose. 

“I hate to spoil the pleasantries of this evening but I do have a bit of bad news I wanted to share with you all. I have sent a raven to your sister but haven’t received any response.” He started. “It seems Jon Snow has raised an army further north with the intention of taking Winterfell.” Roose finished and looked to her to gauge her reaction. She felt jaime slightly tense. 

“That’s impossible.” She said. “He took the black, how can he command an army.” She looked at Roose. Lifting her glass to take a sip. 

“It appears he has forsaken his vows in order to do so. If rumors are true, he allowed a large group of wildlings to pass the wall and are using them as soldiers.” He said. 

Arya gripped the glass until it shattered in her hand. Which made a few servants gasp and Jaime turn to try to help her. She didn’t even acknowledge it as she responded.  
“That bastard didn’t move a muscle when my family was slaughtered. My father gave him the best life he could and he deserted us when we needed him. And now that he thinks were gone he wants to come in and take Winterfell for himself! I would rather burn this place to the ground than see him step foot in it again!” She growled and turned to Jaime. “We need to call your banners, have them come north and help, the crown makes the rules for the nights watch. He is a deserter he should be executed!” She said pleadingly. 

“Calm down Arya, lets let Lord Bolton finish talking to us, we will assist as we can.” He said opening her hand. She had a palm full of blood. “Look you injured yourself.” He tried to wipe her hand but she ripped it from his grasp. 

“It’s nothing.” She used a napkin to clean off the blood and looked to Ramsay who was smiling at her back to Roose. “What will you do. Please sir don’t let him have this place. He doesn’t deserve it.” 

Roose gave her a sick smile. “Rest assured my lady I have no intentions of letting him take the castle from us. We are the wardens of the north now and it’s our responsibility to hold the North.” He looked to Ramsay for a second. “But I’m afraid we have some other bad news. It seems he may very well be in league with your sister. We have not received a letter from the eerie saying your sister arrived.” 

She gripped the napkin as tight as she could feeling the blood seep into it. She allowed herself to shake with faux fury. “Please.” She seethed through her teeth. “Please tell us what we can do.” 

“We may not need the Lannister forces. We have quite a few families that are loyal to us in the north. And as you know Winterfell is very easy to maintain during a seige. If they do attack the castle we could easily hold it for over a year. And as your father loved to say ‘winter is coming’ they would lose many people to the conditions. My fear is that the rumors are true and along with the wildlings they possess giants and other supernatural beings.” He said and Jaime snorted.  
“Giants. Are we in a children’s story.” 

Arya held a hand up to quiet him. 

“Forgive him my Lord he doesn’t understand the north. Continue please.” 

Roose gave her an appreciative look. “If they have giants, the siege wouldn’t be as difficult for them. We are currently designing weapons to counter such creatures but are still weeks away from finishing. If it’s true that Jon Snow freed these wildlings it would seem that it’s just by his friendship alone that they are able to act as an army. If we were to take him out of the equation then the rebellion would crumble around him.” He tented his fingers on the table.  
“If you could draw him out to meet with you, you could eliminate the threat and save a lot of innocent northern lives and resources. If you had something valuable to them to bring to the table. Such as the ruse that you are holding me hostage. You could ask them to meet with us to prove my existence and to broker a deal for my release.” She said and Roose looked impressed. 

“My lady you have quite a mind for warfare.” He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Thank you my Lord, I must admit I learned from the best. I served as cup bearer to Tywin Lannister for quite a while when he was in Harrenhall.” She said and both Roose and Jaime looked at her in shock. 

“Well you have proven yourself a fine student I believe that plan to be very fitting.” He looked at Jaime. “Of course if will be all for show. We would never lay a hand on your lady wife nor will we allow them to.” He looked back to Arya. “My lady if you would write a letter saying that you are in fact alive and well and plead with them to meet with us for your sake, it could very well help us win this without any blood shed.”

“I will do whatever you need me to do my Lord. And if you get me close enough to the bastard. I’ll kill him myself.” She looked at him with such fury he actually believed her. Ramsay reached across the table and grabbed her injured hand tightly. 

They finished the meal with little more talk. When finally Ramsay spoke up. 

“My lady I spoke with my father about a hunt on the morrow and he is a bit skeptical on wether it would be a good idea to bring a young woman such as your self along. Lord Jaime would you give your permission for your lady wife to accompany us on a hunt?” He asked Jaime. 

“Normally I wouldn’t go along with such a farce, however I do believe my lady’s name day is approaching and I would imagine that would please her greatly to participate.” He lifted Aryas chin up to look at him. “Do you promise to behave if I let you go?” 

“Of course dear husband. I’ll be on my best behavior.” She smiled sweetly. 

“Lady Arya do you have any experience with a bow?” Roose was asking her now looking at her oddly. 

“Some my Lord. My father used to humor me as a girl and let me practice with my younger brothers. And then of course I was on my own for some time after Kings Landing. I had to hone those skills in order to survive.” She gave a small smile. “Does the indoor training yard still exist? We could go now to practice, I do not have a bow myself and would like to see if I could even use one of the ones you have here.” 

Ramsay jumped up. “What a splendid idea. Father, Ser Jaime you must accompany us, we could all impress the lady with our skills.” He took Arya by the hand to lead her out. 

They heard a few chuckles behind them and something about youths but the sound of chairs scraping back proved that they were going to follow. 

They got to the indoor training area and Arya was surprised to see it was relatively the same as when she was a girl. They had a row of weapons on one side of the room and an array of targets and dummies on the other. On one side was crates that she used to hide behind as a child when she was running from her septa or her mother’s harsh glares. Jon would always find her here though. He’d pull her out and sit her on the crates and just talk with her until she was happy again. Then he’d let her play with the practice swords and try to teach her to fire a bow. Now she was here with the people who destroyed her family and were plotting his death. 

Ramsay was adjusting the targets and Roose and Jaime were inspecting the weapons. Ramsay stood back with a bow and looses a few arrows without really aiming. He hit the target. He was in fact quite skilled. He turned his head to make eye contact with Arya as he loosed the last arrow. Burying it in the center of the target. Smirking at her. 

“Very good shooting!” Jaime called. 

“Thank you Ser.” Ramsay answered without looking away from Arya. 

“Here Lady Arya, this should fit you quite well.” Roose held up a bow to her. It was one that was meant for a child. It was probably one of her brothers. 

“I may be handle a larger one my Lord. Do you have any slightly bigger than this?” She asked walking over to him. He picked up another that was normal size and handed it to her. “If you cannot manage the pull on this you can use the other.” He lead her over to the targets. Ramsay sat on a crate close to the targets tossing an apple up and down. 

“Ramsay you may want to give the lady a wider berth, I’m not sure she will even hit that target.” Jaime called over to him. A chuckle in his lips. 

Ramsay saw Arya scowl before he responded. “I have faith in your wife Ser Jaime. I believe she is quite capable of hitting her mark. ” 

“Thank you Ramsay.” She smiled at him before aligning her self with the target. 

“Honestly I don’t see the point of arming women or teaching them to hunt or shoot. If I had it my way they would stay in the keeps and leave the rest to the men.” Jaime sneered. “Why look at her. That bow has to be too heavy to pull for her but she’s just too damn stubborn to say anything. The Starks were always hard headed.” He continued. 

“Lady Arya, do you need some assistance with that bow?” Roose called over to her. 

“No my Lord I can handle it. Thank you.” And with that Arya lifted the bow quickly and looses the arrow without so much as looking at the target. 

“My dear it seems you missed the target.” Jaime laughed. 

“No she didn’t.” Roose muttered a look of complete shock on his face. Jaime followed his eyes to see the apple Ramsay had been tossing was lodged into the wall with an arrow through it. Ramsay still had his hand held open ready to catch it. His face stretched in a star struck smile and his eyes burning into Arya. 

“We will see you all in the morning for a hunt then.” Roose said as he tried to regain his composure. Walking back to his room.  
Jaime got up and followed him out with a huff. Pretending he was embarrassed at being wrong about his wife. 

Ramsay stood and walked over to Arya slowly. Never taking his eyes off of her. He reached out and slid his hands around her waist.  
“I have a feeling tomorrow will be a very interesting day my lady.” He leaned down to kiss her forehead. “By the way, we got a raven today about the Frey’s. What a terrible tragedy.” He smiled at her. “The north remembers?” He licked her ear. “I can’t tell you the wicked images I’ve been picturing of you.” He nipped at her neck. “And come tomorrow, I’ll have you all to my self to act on all the desires you’ve ignited in me.” He kissed her lips hard.  
“Till tomorrow my lady.” He bowed and walked off. 

Jaime met Arya in the hall and they walked together to their room. Bronn following close behind. Silently they all slid into the room and shut the door. 

“He’s going to try to kill you tomorrow.” She said to Jaime. “He just told me that after tomorrow he will have me to himself.” She was shaking. “You can’t go on that hunt Jaime. He’s good. He will find a way to get rid of you.” 

He stepped forward and held her to him looking over her at Bronn. “We will have to come up with a good plan then. If I stay with Roose surely he won’t try anything.” 

“You can’t know that. Roose can’t be trusted either. If they think they lost Sansa they see me as the last key to the North. He may be in on the plan.” She said. 

“As long as we start out together, they will never know if Jaime and I separate and circle back to the keep.” Bronn said. 

“And leave Arya out there alone with him, no I don’t think so.” Jaime shook his head. 

“Well She has a point, without Sansa they need her, they wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that.” Bronn retorted. 

“Yes but the line between killing her and her wishing she was dead is as wide as the black water bay. I don’t trust him alone with her. Not after the way he looked at her tonight.” Jaime gripped her tighter. 

“Then trust me Jaime. I can handle him. You make sure Rickon gets out of here alive, I will be fine. We will signal Jon tonight to move and the brotherhood too. I trust you to get him out safely.” She looked into his eyes. “Bronn go tell the others, let them know to be ready to move in the morning.” He nodded at her and left the room. 

She looked at Jaime again. “We need to let Jon and Beric it’s time. Sit with me please.” She lead them to the bed. He took off his boots and outer clothes and sat down. She followed suit, climbing on his lap with nothing but her slip. She nuzzled herself against his chest and took a deep breath. He held her as her eyes went white. 

She ran through the snow as fast as her legs would take her. She saw the camp fires in the distance. She let out a low howl. The raven above her cawed in return. Getting closer she howled again. This time she was met with a return howl she moved towards the sound. The raven circled the two wolves in the air as a small group of men hurried into the clearing. 

“Is it time then?” The one said. She brushed her self up against them. The smaller man bent down to hold her.  
“We will be there Arya, please be safe and good luck. I’m sending ghost back with you. They will protect you until we get there.” She licked his face. “I can’t wait to see you again little sister.”  
He stood and the men around him nodded at them. They turned around to yell commands at their men. They would march through the night.  
She turned to run looking beside her at the white wolf who kept pace with her, and above her at the raven who led the way. They were heading home and by tomorrow they would be reunited again. 

 

Morning came and Ramsay met his father in his solar before they were to leave for the hunt. He was dressed in his best leathers looking rather smug.  
“Good morning to you father. You look rather pleased this morning.” Ramsay said. 

“Good morning Ramsay. I am rather pleased. It seemed you were right about the Stark girl being a valuable ally.” Roose said. 

“Yes She is very special. She’s fierce and beautiful and so dangerous. Just like the north.” Ramsay smiled. “I take it you agree she is more valuable a bride than Sansa would ever be?” He looked at his father. 

“Oh yes very much so.” Roose nodded. 

“Wonderful!” Ramsay smiled but it faltered when he looked into his father’s cold eyes. 

“So much so that when Ser Jaime has an unfortunate accident today on the hunt I intend to marry her my self.” He sneered. 

“Excuse me?” Ramsay was taken aback. 

“She is quite young, and I still have many years left, I’m sure she will bless our family with many Stark/Bolton babies in the years to come.” He smiled coldly at his son. “Now come on Ramsay let’s not keep our guest waiting.” 

Roose walked past Ramsay and was reaching for the door when Ramsay called his name. He turned to look at his son who was approaching him smiling. 

“Congratulations father on another wonderful plan.” He said and went to hug his father who reluctantly lifted his arm around his Son.

Ramsay moves so fast Roose has no time to react. Just a sharp grunt and the look of pain and fear filled his eyes as he looked up at his son. Blood filling his mouth. Ramsay backed away from his father as his body fell to the floor. He leaned over him and pulled the dagger out of his chest before cleaning it and returning it to his scabbard. He opened the door to find the maester waiting to speak with his father. 

“Ramsay! What happened here!” He bellowed. 

“My father was poisoned by his enemies of course.” Ramsay looked at the man. “You will write to the others and tell them.” He moved for the door. “How did he die again?” 

The maester shook with fear as he replied. “Poisoned by his enemies my Lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah and now we wait for the new ‘battle of the bastards!’  
> Hopefully will have it done by Sunday! Thanks for the love and support.


	14. The battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a little dark, just a forewarning.

The maester shook with fear as he replied. “Poisoned by his enemies my Lord.” 

 

Arya was standing amongst the hounds in the court yard when Ramsay pulled his horse next to her. The beast were docile and allowing her to pet their heads as they laid down near her feet. He gave her a curious smile when he stopped. 

“My lady is there anyone in this castle you haven’t bewitched.” His snake green eyes flashing at her. 

“Maybe they just know I belong here my Lord.” She smiled up at him. Looking around the yard at the others saddling their horses. “Is your father not joining us this morning?” She hadn’t seen Roose since last night and needed to have eyes on him. 

“Unfortunately not, he’s not feeling well this morning. He was instructed by the maester to stay in bed.” Ramsay said louder than necessary and Arya felt the hairs on the back of her nick prickle.   
That was a lie. 

A small wave of panic washed through her but she did her best to wash it down with out being noticed. She looked around the yard again to see Bronn and Jaime saddled and speaking with the other faux Lannister men. 

“Will you stay with me then? I know some people like to separate out, but if you’d have me, I’d like to spend the day with you.” She smiled up at him biting her lip a little when she did. 

“I wouldn’t want you anywhere else.” He replied. 

 

Jaime gave Arya one last glance when they separated in the woods. They were to make a small circle and return to the keep where they would make the moves to rescue Rickon. She knew she had to find a way for them to get far enough away from Ramsay and his men to not be noticed. 

She took a deep breath as she tried to reach the connection with the hounds from earlier. Where she had projected peace and calm this morning she now projected excitement and fear. She heard the dogs start barking and running off in the opposite direction Jaime would be heading. A success. 

“They seem to have found something. I wonder what it is.” She called over to Ramsay pulling her horse next to his. “Or maybe even who it is.” She raised her eyebrows and he smirked. 

“They seem excited as do you my lady. Is this the rush you were looking for?” He asked her taking her hand in his. 

She made a face like she was thinking. “Almost. If I could just change one thing.” She raised herself from her saddle and stepped into his. Sitting in front of him she shimmied into the saddle and sighed. “Ah yes, this is much better. What do you think?” 

He gripped the reigns and sent the horse to gallop. He used one arm to hold her tightly to himself separating themselves further away from everyone. He buried his face into his neck as he bit down hard on the skin there. 

“I think the day is just starting to get interesting.” He hissed into her ear.

She sent a silent prayer for Jaime to hurry. 

 

Bronn and Jaime circled back to the courtyard of the keep. In the distance they heard the dogs barking and knew Arya was doing what she could to draw the hunt away from the keep. He saw the panic in her eyes this morning when she told him Roose wouldn’t be on the hunt with them. It was an unplanned variable to have him remain in the castle during their rescue mission, but one Jaime had planned to remedy himself. When they dismounted their horses Bronn have a signal to one of their men from the brotherhood. He left to pass it on to the other side of the keep. The plan was to light the tower on the far side of the battlements on fire causing a distraction away from the kennels where Rickon was being kept. Two of the guards had left on the hunt leaving only two behind. If they didn’t leave to help with the fire they would kill them. 

Jaime ran into the keep to find Roose. He had little time now to spare. One he found him he had to make a choice. Capture or kill him. It would be best to capture him that way they could use him if necessary, but Jaime didn’t have the time to work out a scheme now. Once he rounded the stairs to approach his solar he saw the maester directing two men holding a body wrapped in a white sheet. There was an obvious red blood stain spreading on the fabric. 

“What happened here?” Jaime demanded obviously caught off guard. 

“Lord Lannister.” The maester bowed. “Our poor Lord Bolton was poisoned by his enemies, he didn’t make it.” The man had fear in his eyes looking at Jaime. 

Jaime looked at the blood stain over what would have been Bolton’s heart. Confused. 

“Poisoned?” Jaime asked the man. 

“Yes my Lord. By his enemies.” Jaime could hear the shaking of his voice. His fingers gripping his chains tightly. 

“Of course.” Jaime nodded and headed back down the stairs. They needed to get Rickon and find Arya as soon as possible. Ramsay Bolton killed his father, there’s no telling what he is planning now. 

~

When the fire started Wun Wun was the first to spot it. He gave the signal to the rest of them. They were separating into three groups. One to attack from the side, one from the front, and the smallest to infiltrate the castle. The Bolton men were going to be caught off guard. Jon and his men traveled lightly through the night to set up in the dense forest waiting on the signal. There’d be no battle horns or waiting to get in formation it would be an attack. The men from the brotherhood would be going with Jon, Wun Wun, Tormund and a small handful to infiltrate the castle. The gates if everything worked out as planned would be open thanks to Aryas men on the inside. And Rickon would have already been rescued and hidden in the crypts. It would be the only time when seeing Lannister colors was a good thing. Aryas men would be wearing them today. They nodded at each other and headed for the gates.

 

~

The fire had worked as expected. There was a sharp cry in the yard as men rushed towards it to help extinguish it. One man left his guard at the kennels and one remained. As soon as the yard cleared out Bronn snuck up behind the man and killed him as another opened the door to the kennels. Bronn dragged the man in to the kennels behind them. Jaime joined them in the kennels our of breath. 

“We need to hurry.” He panted 

“What’s wrong.” Bronn said. “Someone coming?” 

“Ramsay killed Roose this morning. I don’t want Arya with him a second longer than necessary.” He said making his way to the back cage. 

They started in the lock as Jaime spoke into the cage. 

“Rickon Stark. I’m Jaime Lannister. Your sister Arya sent me to get you out of here. She’s here and your brother Jon’s army is approaching as well.” The figure under the furs shifted to stand. 

“If you are a friend of my sisters. What is the name of her wolf?” The boy said. 

“Nymeria. She’s a giant grey and white beast the size of a horse almost.” Jaime responded and they boy approached the bars as the others were still working on the lock. 

“Why isn’t Arya here? Where is she?” He asked, the boy was very thin with curly light brown hair, he was tall though and had eyes similar enough to Aryas to see some family resemblance. 

“She is with Ramsay Bolton. She is distracting him to buy us time to save you.” Jaime told him. 

The boys eyes went wide in fear. “We need to get to her, Ramsay killed Osha, he’s a monster, he’ll kill her too!” He was panicked. 

“Calm down son.” Bronn said as the lock finally snapped open. “Keep your voice down and we will all be ok.”

“Rickon we are going to bring you to the crypt. Jon’s men will be storming the castle and we need to keep you safe. Are you alright to walk there?” Jaime was trying to check him for any injuries, besides being extremely malnourished he seemed ok. 

“I can fight, I don’t need to hide. Where is my spear?” He was looking around the kennels. Jaime has to bite back a smile, he could definitely see the resemblance between the siblings now. 

“You’ll get your chance son, here-“ Jaime handed him a sword. “Can you use this?” The boy spun it once in his hands. 

“Aye thank you.” He nodded. They put the guard in the cell and left the kennels making haste to the crypts. They heard the sound of warning horns. Jon’s army must be approaching. 

They made it to the crypts and Jaime ushered Rickon and one guard inside.   
“We will be back as soon as the gate is open. Once we let the army in you can fight if you want we just need to make sure we get them in first.” Jaime told him before he could complain. 

“Lannister.” The boy called after him and he turned around to see the same hope filling his eyes as he had seen in Aryas this morning. 

“Protect my sister please.” The boy asked. 

“With my life.” Jaime nodded and he and Bronn went to meet the others at the gate. 

~

They had ridden away from the castle all morning. Arya hoping to put as much distance between them and the keep as possible. They had started with a group of 20 but now it was only 5 of them that she could see. Ramsay had spent the morning unlacing her too and placing bite marks where ever he got the chance to. 

She heard the horns blade in the distance and felt Ramsay stiffen behind her. 

“The horns my Lord!” Someone yelled beside them. 

“Aye! All of you head back to the keep. Hold siege positions.” He pulled the reigns of Aryas horse closer for her to step over. He didn’t give her time to settle before he pulled away. Yelling for one man to stay back to escort her to the castle. 

“Hurry my lady.” The man said annoyed at how long it was taking her to situate her self in the saddle. 

“Sorry Ser I’m stuck on something. Can you help me please.” She was pulling at her skirt near the saddle. 

With a huff he brought his horse next to her.   
“What’s wron-“ was all he could say before Arya buried her dagger in his throat. The man slouched forward and Arya pushes him off the horse, hitting the horse with her bow to send him in the opposite direction. 

‘One down’ she thought as she took off after Ramsay. 

~

Jaime, Bronn and their men stormed the battlements around the gate. 

“Lord Bolton said these gates must remain open!” Jaime shouted to the men there.   
“Lord Ramsay’s hunting party and my wife are still outside the grounds. They will not be shut until they are back through safely understand.” 

There was a fury of nods and ‘yes my Lord’ as Jaime and Bronn both pulled their swords and was followed by their men. A few riders from the hunting party but none of them knew how far behind them Ramsay and Arya were. They heard the cracking of the trees in the distance long before they saw the mass of figures approaching. 

“Is that what I think it is.” Jaime asked under his breath to Bronn. The yard erupting in panic. 

“Aye. A fucking giant.”

~

Two. Two down. With that arrow she should have 3 more and Ramsay left to take care of. She was riding as hard now as her horse would let her. There were 2 more ahead of her. She could see them now galloping side by side. 

Breathe. Loose.   
Three down.   
Breathe. Loose.  
Four down. 

An arrow crashed off a tree near her horse. She spun to the direction. 

“Clever girl.” 

Her blood ran cold as she held another arrow knocked. Looking him right in his snakelike green eyes. 

“Not a girl.” She sneered. 

His own bow pulled just as tight aimed at her.   
“No, you’re something else aren’t you. I take it this has been your plan all along?” 

She couldn’t help but smirk, she just nodded slightly. 

“Why take so long. Why stretch it to now. You could have killed me that first night in the crypts. Unless of course...” he smiled wide, “you liked it.” He moved his horse a step closer. 

“I had to give Jon’s army time to get in position, and then I had to find my brother. For someone so clever you were so eager to be fooled by me.” She sneered. 

“Hmm. If you say so, but I can’t help but wonder. How far would you have taken it in the name of an act. Would you have moaned beneath me for your brother to have a few more minutes head start. It may have been an act but deep down you liked it. Because inside you are just like me. A monster.”

He released his arrow and so did she by a miracle they collided into each other. Instead of reaching for her quiver for another she galloped further to him and launched herself at him knocking them both off their horses onto the ground. 

The fall knocked some of her air out but she quickly pulled her dagger and advanced on him. He grabbed her wrist on the attack and punched with his right hand. Knocking her back into the dirt. 

~ 

“Close the gates! Close the bloody gates!”   
The men were shouting when they saw the party riding towards them. Jaime and the others advances on the men then, slashing their way through to make sure no one could make it to shut the gates. 

Jaime nodded at bronn who broke off to clear the battlements that hosted archers. The war cry of the giant was enough to make some men drop their weapons and run back in retreat. It seemed like a blur of time that Jon Snow and the brotherhood stormed the castle, cutting down any that stood in their way. 

“Lannister!” Jaime looked up to see snow moving his way.   
“Where is my brother and sister?” Jon asked him.   
“Rickon is safe in the crypts, we left a man with him and armed him, he said he wants to fight when you get here.” Jaime smiled but it faulted when he started again. “Aryas not back yet. She rode off with Ramsay to distract him. Roose is dead, Ramsay killed him this morning. She was supposed to come back when she heard the horns, but Ramsay hasn’t come back either.” Jaime was looking out towards the woods. 

Jon and a large red headed wildling moved towards the crypts to Bran. The sound outside the walls was of retreat but there was no where to go. The castle had fallen. The Bolton me. Who weren’t killed were already being lined up against the walls. 

“Rickon!” Jon yelled as the small boy came into view. He rushed the next two steps and embraced the boy. 

“Are you alright. Are you hurt?” He was grabbing him looking over him. 

“I’m fine Jon, is Arya? Where is she?” He seemed nervous. 

“She isn’t back yet.” Jon said. 

“Is Ramsay dead?” Rickon looked around the yard. 

“He hasn’t made it back yet either. He may still be with Arya we don’t know right now.” Jon was explaining when the boys hands reached forward and grabbed his furs. 

“We have to get her Jon. We have to find her. She is not safe with him. He has come in every night the last few days to tell me about her and Jon. The stuff he says.” The boy choked a sob. “We can’t let him have her Jon.” 

Jon recognizes the fear in Rickons eyes as the same he had seen before in Sansas when she had talked about Ramsay. He had seen first hand what he did to Theon and now he was somewhere alone with his baby sister. 

He knows Arya has grown up, he hasn’t seen her since they day they left for Kings landing, but he has talked to her through letters and has communicated one way with Nymeria. He couldn’t help but still picture the small girl he gifted a small sword to, what would she be able to do against that monster. 

~

She dodged the second blow and was able to slice across with her dagger in the process. The tip catching his chest slicing across it but shallowly. He just let a small hiss before dipping his fingers in the blood and bringing it to his lips. 

“Oh you will pay for that one.” He grinned his teeth tinged red with blood. 

He lunged for her avoiding her dagger as his own scraped across her hip. He grabbed her and slammed her into the tree. The few seconds of darkness in her mind from the force was enough for him to approach and grab her arms. Lifting them above her head he threw her on the ground. 

“Now my lady, this isn’t how I imagined our first time together would go at all.” He grinned down at her. Taking both her wrist into his one hand. “I’m beginning to wonder what else you could have been lying about. Perhaps you aren’t married after all. Hold still.” He commanded as he started to rip her tunic. “Another fresh stark ripe for me to take.” He licked his lips and she buckled beneath him trying to drive her knee into any part it would reach. 

“I told you to stay still!” He yelled as he raised his dagger and plunged it into her right shoulder. She felt the hilt hit her skin as the end plunged into the dirt behind her. All she could do was grunt from the pain. He lower body arched but her upper body was now pinned to the ground. 

“Oh I’ll make you scream for me yet.” 

~

By now a search party had formed to scour the woods for any Bolton stragglers but mostly to find Ramsay and Arya. 

Tormund was blowing the horn at regular intervals to indicate the end of the battle. Of their victory. Men were walking the battlements looking for any trace of her. 

“Bran would know where she is. He always knew where she was.” Rickon said nervously shifting his feet, looking out into the woods. 

“He would. He’ll be back soon, and so will she. And we will all be together again.” Jon clapped the boy on the back. “We will find her Rickon.” 

“It’s not wether or not we find her that worries me Jon, is what we will find when we do.” He shook his head, Jaime approached them. 

“He would brag about what she tasted like. How he couldn’t get her to scream and how much that excites him. But then he would spend the rest of the night telling me how he planned on making her scream for him.” He gripped his sword tighter. “It’s lucky they never fed me otherwise I would have vomited.” 

“Jon what about the wolves?” Jaime interrupted not able to listen to anymore. “Arya used Nymeria to find us, could ghost do the same?” 

“I can try, I’m not as good as she is though.” Jon shook his head some and knelt at the wall. 

Jaime heard the howl of a wolf in the distance. 

~

Jaime has said there was a fine line between being alive and dead. But the line between wishing you were dead and actually being so was as wide as the black water bay. She understood that now. 

At some point he had used his dagger to slice open her shirt, not caring if he caught her flesh in the mean time. There was mud forming beneath her from both of their blood seeping into the ground. She should probably scream out. Beg for mercy, but that’s what he wants. No, she wouldn’t do that. She couldn’t feel the pain anymore anyways. The dull ache in her shoulder was the constant throb that let her know she was still conscious. 

“Looks like someone was here before me.” He grinned as he traced the scars on her stomach with the dagger. “What a shame.” 

The cold of the blade moved slowly against her flesh not breaking the skin. 

“I think I’ll take a page from your book and leave a note on you for them to find.” He cooed.

“So you mean to kill me then.” She heard a howl in the distance. 

“I’m afraid so my love. See this isn’t what I wanted at all. I wanted you by my side, us conquering this world together. But you’ve thrown quite a wrench in my plan, and I can’t just let that happen. Its not a happy ending, well for you at least.” He shook his head and smiled pressing the blade into her skin on her rib cage beneath her breast. 

His head snapped up when she started to laugh. It was a hoarse sound but she had enough behind it to be heard. One of his eyebrows raised in confusion. 

“Have you gone mad then?” He smirked. And she laughed harder. 

“If you think this ends happily for you haven’t been paying attention Ramsay.” She smiled and his eyes went wide in fear as Nymeria walked out from behind the brush line. She was growling, Her muzzle painted red from blood all of her teeth bared to him. 

Ramsay focusing on the beast gave her just enough time to reach over with her left hand and pull the dagger from her shoulder and lodge it into his own chest. He let out a loud yell trying to get away. 

“That’s it Ramsay. Scream for me.”


	15. Reunion

“That’s it Ramsay. Scream for me.” 

~

John sighed and sat back on his hunches. He turned to face the men behind him who were eyeing him hopefully. 

“There’s too much blood. I can’t find her scent. Nymeria is gone though, so hopefully she is with her.” He ran his hands through his hair standing up again. 

Just then behind them four riders entered the court yard and Jon went to meet them. Sansa, Theon, Brianne And Podrick dismounted looking around the yard at the carnage. 

“Rickon!” Sansa yelled as the small boy ran towards her and they embraced. 

“I never thought I’d see you again!” She cried as she kissed his forehead time after time. 

“I never thought I’d be seen.” The boy tried to joke. “I’m so glad to see you sister.” He hugged her again hard. 

“What’s wrong. Why do you all look so worried? Where’s Arya? Jon. Where is she?” Panic started rising in her throat as she looked around the yard approaching Jon now. 

He held up her hands to calm her down.   
“We are still looking for her Sansa, we will find her.” 

“Why are we all standing here? We need to find her! Brianne bring my horse please. Theon! Arya is missing please help me find her.” She started yelling around. Jon could see the fear on her face. The nightmares she endured with Ramsay she was now projecting onto her sister. 

Before she could mount the horse the red headed wildling ran into the yard. 

“Jon! Jon come quick!” He yelled. 

Jon took off at a sprint the others close behind him. What he saw when he stepped outside the gates almost knocked him to his knees. Nymeria was standing in the clearing. Muzzle covered in blood growling and bearing her teeth at the soldiers who tried approaching her. Anguy the archer for the brotherhood was trying to calm her and approach her but she wasn’t lowering her guard. She looked every bit the wild animal that she was. And then they saw why. Tied to the horse behind her was a body too bloody now to recognize at their distance. Then slung across the top was a tiny figure who was also covered in blood and mud. 

“Arya!” Jaime cried and broke the line formed. He started running towards her paying the wolf no mine. 

“Careful Jaime the Wolf!” Brianne called after him but he didn’t slow. To the surprise of everyone watching the beast stepped aside and let him pass. It’s golden Eyes remaining on the others. 

Jaime scooped the small girl into his arms. She was soaked through with blood. He wasn’t sure how much exactly was hers but when he lifted her he saw her shirt had been cut open in the front. Her bare skin that was usually porcelain was now crimson. He wanted to scream. So he did. 

“Get a maester! Hurry!” He yelled to anyone who would listen. Her little eyed fluttered open at the noise. She looked up at his worried face and gave him a small strained smile. 

“Jaime.” His name was just a whisper. He held her tighter as he made his way as easy as he could with her towards the keep. The others following them or running ahead to make arrangements. 

“I’m here, it’s going to be ok Stark. You’re safe now. Stay with me ok.” He tried soothing her with his words. 

Her tiny hand lifted to his face. Leaving a trail of blood as she slowly ran a finger down his jaw line. He was hurrying to the maester as quick as he could. Jon had just appeared by his side in a hope to take her out of his hands when she said:

“Would it have been so bad do you think?” He looked down at her confused and worried that blood loss was making her delirious.   
“Being married.” She coughed a laugh. “To me.” 

He held her closer and even though he knew the ears all around them would hear he responded honestly.   
“No stark, it wouldn’t have been. It would have been quite nice actually.”   
She smiled weakly at him.   
“Don’t leave me Jaime.” She cooed as her eyes lowered shut. 

 

They had to threaten the maester twice when he insisted Jon and Jaime leave the room. Sansa has left after the cut the rest of her clothes off and she saw the marred flesh that was her little sisters. She couldn’t hold back a sob and Brianne escorted her to the hall where she sat crying holding Rickon. 

They stood there watching the man work when the door opened and two wildling women arrived. They quickly removed their furs and stepped up beside the maester. Moving more quickly and efficiently than the bumbling maester had. They quickly wiped her down and began to stitch up the wounds that were causing her to bleed out. Without the extra blood on her they were able to see all the pain Ramsay had inflicted. And even though Jaime has seen it before, Jon was now looking at the older scars that were there too. 

Jon reached out shakily and ran a finger down the twisted red scar on her stomach. Jaime watched his brows furrow and his mouth move like he wanted to speak.   
“That’s from when she left Bravoos.” He said quietly and Jon’s head snapped his direction. “She told me they didn’t want her to walk away, but that death wasn’t ready for her yet.” He huffed a small laugh. “What do we say to the God of death. Not today! That was one of her favorite lines.” He just shook his head. 

“How did she survive.” Jon whispered. “Not just this. Everything. Today even. She’s so small, how, how could she have survived.” 

“I’m not sure what she was like as a child, my memories of her then are few and far between, but if I had to guess..” he looked down at her and smiled. “It’s because she’s too bloody stubborn to die. I’m surprised she let her self bleed. If she could have willed her blood to stay inside she would have. She’s five feet of Valyrian steel. Beaten and hardened and sharper than anything.” 

Jon smiled in spite of his self. “She seemed to leave quite the impression on you.” He raised an eyebrow at Jaime. 

Before he could respond the door opened and Bronn walked in. Jon wanted to scold the man because of his sisters lack of decency but stopped when he saw the look on the mans face. Jon had heard from Beric that Bronn was a former sell sword turned knight, known for his rough outer appearance and even grittier attitude. Yet the man he was staring at now had a look of worry and sadness on his face as he passed him by without a word and came to his sisters side holding her hand for a second. 

“How is she?” Bronn gruffed and Jaime answered. 

“Lost a lot of blood, more than likely suffered a concussion, broken rib or two, more or less worried about the chance of infection. There are a lot of wounds. The shoulders the worse. Looks like she took a dagger straight through it.”

“Left or right.” Bronn asked and Jon was pissed again that of all that information that’s all he had to say. 

“Right.” Jaime smiled. 

“Fucking cunt. All that time he spent staring at her and he never realized she was left handed.” Bronn smiled. “Good job girl.” 

Tormund now walked into the open door. Jon was about to lose his mind. There were too many people in this room. 

“Snow,” the big wildling said. “How is she?” 

“She is stable for now, just a waiting game really.” Jon said not looking at the man. 

“You sure she’s your sister?” Tormund asked and all 3 men turned to look at him giving him incredulous looks. Any person with eyes would see the family resemblance between the two of them. She looked more like Jon sharing only half her blood than her natural siblings. 

“Of course she is.” Jon huffed annoyed. “Why would you ask.”

“I don’t know how she did it. But the bastard is still alive. I’m not sure for how much longer but she rigged him up to stop him from bleeding out quickly. So I have to assume she did that while she too was bleeding out. Which makes her about 100 times tougher than you, don’t forget I’ve seen you fight crow.” He laughed. 

“She said she wanted to take him alive.” Jaime started. “She wanted Sansa and Theon and Rickon to have the opportunity to get revenge.” He shook his head. “In my mind she was just going to follow him back to the keep where it would be him verse us. I never imagined she would go after him on her own.”

“Where are they holding him?” Jon asked Tormund. 

“In the kennels.” He replied. 

Jon let Tormund lead him out of the room vowing to be back soon. Bronn left too leaving Jaime to stand by as the maester And wildlings finished cleaning her off. When they left she was under clean furs, only her head showing. Her small face bruised and cut up, the wound from before had to be re-cleaned and stitched. Her long dark eyelashes casting shadows on her cheek. He stood and held her hand for a while before fatigue set it and he had to sit along the stone wall. 

A few minutes later the door opened long enough for a stealthy shape to enter the room. He held his breath as the beast sniffed its way to Arya on the table letting out a low whine before sniffing Jaime out on the floor. He stiffened when the beast lowered his face to his and staring into his eyes. After what felt like an eternity to beast licked his face and curled up on the floor beside him. Laying her head on his lap. He couldn’t help but grin as he ran his hand through her fur. 

~

The kennels were dark and smelled of dog piss , but seemed to be a fitting prison for the monster that had tried to eliminate their family.   
Sansa, Jon, Theon and Rickon stood outside the bars. 

“Ah Starks welcome.” He coughed and tried to laugh it off. “Uh oh, seems like you’re one down, did the little wolf not make it after all?” He smiled a sickening smile. 

“She’s alive just healing. Unlike you.” Jon said coldly. 

“Healing already. Are you sure? Did you get to see my work. It was quite the masterpiece, although she really was my own muse. I can’t take all the credit.” He coughed again. Blood forming on his lips. 

“You didn’t break her Ramsay. You didn’t win.” Sansas voice was cold. Seeing him in chains allowed her the courage to speak up. 

“No, I didn’t dear wife. Not like I did you. She didn’t whimper and cry and beg. No. Not like you and your baby brother, or even you Reek. You could have all taken a page from her book. She’ll remember me all the same though don’t you worry. She may not be broken but she’s cracked.” He coughed again hard. 

“If you’re alive in the morning you’ll face judgement for your crimes. This will be your last night alive Lord Bolton.” Sansa said before turning to leave. The others following silently. 

~

Sansa, Rickon and Jon slid silently into the room where Arya was sleeping. Sansa came to the table and ran her fingers through her sisters dark hair. 

“She’ll be alright.” Jon said more to reassure himself than anything. 

“I know she will. She was always so much stronger than the rest of us. I used to think it was all for show, but now I know she really was all wolf.” Sansa smiled down at her sleeping form. 

“Did she get any taller? I can’t remember.” Rickon laughed. 

“It doesn’t seem like it does it. She’s still so small.” Jon laughed along. 

“She is beautiful though. She didn’t look like this the last time I saw her in Kings landing.” Sansa said touching her face. 

“Father always said she would be. Beric told me once in a letter that she was Lyanna reborn.” Jon smiled. 

“Jaime?” Her small voice croaked as she tried to stir. 

Jon and Sansa went to move to her hands about to respond when they heard. 

“I’m here Stark.” They watched Jaime shift Nymeria off of his lap and stand to walk over. They had been so silent they didn’t even know he was there. He walked over and took her hand and brought it to his lips. The action wasn’t missed by the others in the room who eyed each other warily. 

“You’re family is here Stark.” He told her in a whisper and her eyes shot open. 

“Jon! Sansa! Rickon!” Tears welled up in her eyes. “Oh thank the gods you’re all safe!” She tried to sit up but couldn’t manage. Jaime slid an arm around her waist and helped her sit upright but had to stand there to support her. 

The sibling took turns hugging and kissing her and crying into each other’s shoulders. Jaime was going to leave to give them their privacy but her small hand was gripped on his tunic. 

“You’ve got a lot of people out there worried about you. I should tell them you are awake. We had to post Brienne at the door to keep the Hound from busting in here.” Jon gave her a smile. He kissed her head and went to leave. 

“Please tell them to give me to morning. I am still very tired.” She smiled. “Although I guess if I had to listen to a lord of light sermon from beric it would put me to sleep faster.”

“I’ll tell them.” Jon smiled and left and after another big hug Rickon left her as well. Leaving Sansa and Jaime standing beside her. 

“I’m so sorry Arya. I’m so sorry.” Her sister started to sob holding her tightly. “I was so stupid. I’ve been so stupid. Please forgive me.” She gripped her so tight it was painful. 

“There is nothing to forgive Sansa. We were children.” She tried to wipe away her sisters tears. “And never call yourself stupid again. You survived. I saw you escape. You are just as much a wolf as the rest of us.” 

The two held each other for a long time in silence. Mending the tears of their childhood relationship. Sansa stood and flattened her skirts. 

“Thank you Ser Jaime, for agreeing to be a part of this plan, and for helping us get our home back. We are in your debt, and the north remembers.” She nodded to Jaime before she left. 

“That almost sounded like a Lannister thing to say didn’t it.” Arya laughed when the door closed. 

“I do admit I heard it as well.” He smiled at her. “How are you stark, do you need anything?” 

“I’ll be fine, just a bit sore.” She smiled. 

“Just a bit huh.” He teased an eyebrow at her. “That’s not an understatement then I suppose.” 

“Ok I’m a lot sore. In fact I can’t even tell you what hurts, because I’m fairly certain all of me does. It’s a bit ridiculous honestly.” She shook her head and he responded by laughing hard. 

“You are too stubborn for your own good you know. Most men would be dead from dealing with half of what you’ve endured and you’re complaining of being sore. I ought to take you over my knee right now.” 

“Lannister don’t tempt me.” She raised an eyebrow and his heart beat in his throat. Even with all the bandages and bruises she was exquisite. 

“But I want to do nothing more my lady.” He grinned as he wrapped an arm around her. He slowly lowered his face to hers and gave her a for chaste kiss on the lips as he laid her back down to her pillow. 

“But you need your rest, and once you are healed I’d be happy to resume tempting you at every turn.” He smiled down at her kissing her forehead. 

“Jaime.” She looked to him pleadingly,  
“Can you stay with me please.”


	16. Ill see you in hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some different POVs   
> And the end of an era.

“Has everyone in the realm lost their minds?” She yelled as she crumbled up the parchement and threw it on the desk. She went to pour more wine into her goblet. The third time during this conversation. 

“War fractures a kingdom, and many people see a fractured kingdom as one ripe for the taking.” The man said. Each word sounding rehearsed. 

“Send word to the Boltons. Tell them to send Sansa Starks head in a bag to the Bastards army. See if he still feels like marching south after that.” She sneered into her wine. 

“I’m not sure if that’s wise your grace. The Bolton’s are allies. They yet to have an heir from the stark girl, she is their key to holding the north and the wardenship.” He tried to convince her. 

“I don’t care, if they are on our side they should want to destroy Jon Snow in anyway possible. Let them know if they turn away from the crown they could end up like the Frey’s.” 

“You’re grace, whoever did that to the Frey’s is no friend of any of ours. Rumors had it that Lord Waller’s body was butchered with the words ‘the north remembers.’ Whoever it was could be after both the Lannister’s and the Bolton’s.” He held up his palms in defense. “Not to mention Lady Sansa is the last of the natural Starks. She is a key to the north.” 

“Sansa is a traitor to the crown! She is responsible for Joffreys death!” She screamed. “I have let her live as a thank you to the Bolton’s in their part in stopping Robb Starks rebellion, if I have to kill her to end a stark bastards rebellion I will!” She took a long drink. “And besides Lord Baelish, you need to update your whispers, my brother has found the other missing stark girl. And apparently he plans to wed her.” She slammed the goblet down. 

“I want the letter written to the Bolton’s, I want a letter sent out to my uncle and the rock, and anyone in between to find my brother and the little whore and send them to me immediately.” She stood. “That is an order, if you fail to do it I’ll have you tried for treason.” 

She stood in the mirror and adjusted her crown. Frowning all the while. 

~

Jaime was helping Arya sit up and sip some water when Jon and the maester came in to change her dressings. He had his good arm holding the skin while the other was around her waist. Jon was surprised to see just how comfortable they were together. 

“I’m going to get washed off and changed.” Jaime told her and she gave him a worried look. 

“You’ll come back when your done right?” She asked holding onto his hand. 

“Of course, this time I won’t be as smelly.” He crinkled his nose and smiled at her. Reluctantly she released his hand. 

Jaime went to wash off and changed into clean clothes. The ones he had on were stained with Aryas dried blood. He didn’t want to risk leaving her yesterday as it seemed every time she came to she was calling his name. The maester seemed determined to fill her up on milk of the poppy, but Arya was adamant to him about not wanting any. She had seen the effects of long term abuse while in the south and didn’t want to set her self on that path. She told him that when she felt the pain it reminded her that she was alive, and in a way kept the nightmares away. He had told Jon that in private before he left so he could make sure the maester didn’t try to slip her any. 

After he was changed he felt his feet taking him across the yard to the kennels. They would execute Ramsay today, if he was still alive of course. He didn’t know why he was going to see him but he just felt he had questions that needed answering. 

He saw him sitting against the stone wall of a cage, his arms and legs were bound and his head was skunk down against his chest. Jaime didn’t know if he was alive or not. 

“Are you alive still?” Jaime called into the cage, not caring one way or the other. 

His black hair shifted as he raised his head. He was a sickly shade of grey from the blood loss his eyes were bloodshot and bruised. 

“Ser Jaime. What a surprise.” He sounded weak. “Come to say goodbye I assume?”

“Coming to make sure you’re still alive, I’d hate for the Stark clan to not get to see you die.” 

“Yes, I’m sure they are looking forward to it. One doesn’t know me, two can’t look me in the eyes, and the other is so broken they aren’t even sure if this is a nightmare or not.” He snorted. “I’m sure they will appreciate the show.”

“You left one out.” Jaime said calmly. 

But Ramsay didn’t answer. He just smiled at him weakly. 

“I went to find your father before the fighting started. I found his body instead.” Jaime started. 

“Ah yes a great loss. I suppose they’ll tack kinslaying into my list of crimes.” He laughed. 

“Why’d you do it?” 

“He informed me that he intended to marry Arya once you were out of the picture. That didn’t work for my plans for her, I’ve never been one to share.” He said plainly. 

“You murdered your own father because you didn’t want to share?” Jaime asked coldly. 

“I killed my father for her, wouldn’t you?” 

~

Jaime made his way back to the maesters where Arya was. When he opened up the door there was a loud commotion on the inside. Jon was there with Clegane and they seemed to be teamed up against Arya who had her arms crossed and brows furrowed at them. When she saw him she sighed in relief. 

“Jaime thank goodness you’re here. Lend me your blade please.” She said sweetly to him. Without thinking he started to unsheathe it to hand it to her when Jon and Clegane moved to stop him. 

“Wait, why?” He asked her suddenly sensing a sinister reasoning behind it. 

“Because I’m going to kill the next person who tells me I have to stay in bed.” She shrugged like that was normal. 

“I see. Well, maybe for your family sake I should just hold on to it for a minute.” He smiled at her. “What’s going on.” 

“They want me to stay in here instead of going to Ramsay’s execution. And I’ve told them I will not.” She huffed. 

“And I said I’ll tie you to the damn bed if I have to, you won’t be going.” Sandor growled. 

“I’d like to see you try dog.” She snarled right back her little hands in fist. 

“Arya calm down, no one expects you to be able to move around yet. You need time to heal and rest.” Jon tried to calm her. 

“And I’ll have plenty of time to once the bastard is dead. I need this.” She pleaded. “Jaime please help me explain to them.” 

“I agree with her.” He said and she smiled at him while the other two frowned. “I think it’s important that they are all there to see him die. It won’t take away any of the pain he caused, but it will help with closure.” 

Jon seemed to consider this. “And you’ll come right back to bed after it’s over?” 

“If I can move to a regular room. I swear it by the old gods and the new.” She smiled at her brother. 

“Fine, But If I catch you up and about afterwards, I’ll let Clegane the you to the bed.” He laughed. 

“As if the two of you could take me.” She snorted. 

~

She took two steps on her own towards the door. Both slow and steady. She had wanted to try on her own without them helping her. After the second step she took a shaky breath her arm going to her rib cage. 

“Ok, I’m fine. A bit sore, but fine.” She shook her head like she was trying to convince herself. Sansa nodded her head with her like it would make the words more true. 

“Mmhm. “ Jaime mocked. “And do you normally walk holding your ribs, I can’t remember.” 

She glared at him. 

“Why don’t you let your brother carry you until right before the court yard, then he can let you down and you can all walk together, no one but us in this room will know you didn’t walk the whole way by yourself,” he gestured to the small group around them. “And we will all keep your secret.” Jaime smiled at her. 

“I’m too big for Rickon to carry, and Jon has more important things to do than carry me around.” She huffed. 

“I don’t Arya. You are the important thing right now.” Jon told her as he came to take her hand. “And besides that I’m pretty sure Sansa could carry you, somehow you haven’t gotten any bigger these last few years.” He tried to joke. 

“Ok fine.” She agreed and Jon lifted her carefully into his arms. They turned to walk together to the courtyard. 

~  
A large group of men and women showed up to watch the executions. The Bolton’s had hurt many more than just the Stark siblings and Theon. Their cruelty spread throughout the north, but Ramsay especially was hated by the small folk. 

Jon gave the order for any man who did let surrender to be executed. He gave the ones that did the option to take the black. He wasn’t a fool. He knew what was coming beyond the wall and the man power it would take to stop it. He also knew that men were forced into wars they didn’t support because of the name of the house they lived under. There were still more executions than he had wanted. 

The Stark siblings and Theon sat quietly on a bench at the front. The two males on the outside while Arya and Sansa were flanked in the middle. Arya was thankful for that because after the first few minutes she was getting tired and started to slink against Rickon. Who was already looking much better After a few good meals and a bath. His hand gripped Aryas a sign of solidarity, she passed it on to Sansa who in turn gripped Theons. 

Theon had yet to say a word to Arya, but she could tell that he wanted to but was afraid. As he should be she thought. He was the reason her little brothers had to flee Winterfell to begin with. His faux rebellion caused a lot of problems that made it easier for the Bolton’s to take over. But she also knows he saved Sansa, so she was trying her hardest not to add him to her list. 

Some men from the brotherhood came to watch. Jaime and Bronn had sat with them feeling most at home in their ranks. Jaime was in the front and kept catching Aryas eyes on him. He would offer her small smiles of support and she would return them. Sansa leaned down to her to whisper in her ear. 

“He’s so different now isn’t he.” 

Arya knee what she was talking about. Their smiles not going unnoticed by her sister. “Yes. Very.” She answered shortly. 

“You all seem to have gotten very close.” Sansa said. 

“We have been acting as a married couple, of course we’ve gotten close.” Arya said as she looked up to meet his eyes again. It seemed like he was stuck in a conversation between Thoros and Bronn. He rolled his eyes dramatically at her and she couldn’t help but smile. He returned it and she felt her cheeks blush. 

“Maybe it’s something else.” She whispered to her sister under her breath and turned her pale grey eyes to her. She had expected her to look angry but she was smiling down at her. A knowing look on her face. 

“It’s ok Arya. I understand. Trust me.” She gripped Theons hand and he turned to smile at her. 

~

Ramsay was brought out and the crowd went wild. Throwing things at him, yelling insults, calling for blood. Once they sat him in the middle he moved his head to look up into the stands. Once he found her he didn’t take his eyes off her. They were bloodshot and swollen but still the snake like green they always were. He even tried to smile at her. She felt the bile rising in her throat. Rickon gripped her hand tighter and she returned the squeeze. 

“You will be sentenced to death, do you have any last words?” Jon said his voice cold. 

“I am sorry for my actions.” His cold voice started. “Lady Sansa I am sorry for the pain I inflicted on you, you deserved better for a husband. Rickon I am sorry for the way we treated you, Theon I am sorry for the pain we put you through. And my sweet sweet lady Arya.” Everyone around the yard was looking uncomfortable, no one had expected the former bastard to have any remorse. But Arya knew better. His eyes had never left hers despite his apology. 

“When you finish your list and you look at the blood on your hands you’ll think of me. Every time you see your reflection in the mirror and you see the monster all that clearer you know that’s me inside of you. I’m sorry I didn’t get to you sooner. We could have burned the world together.” He smiled at her and she felt her heart racing. She had to force herself to stay in her seat. 

“I will die a happy man with the memory of your warm blood on my hands. The creamy white of your thighs, your silent whimpers.” There was a roar throughout the crowd and men had to physically block others from going after Ramsay. She looked up at Jaime and Bronn being held back, as well as Beric and Sandor and Anguy. Even Ed and hotpie were fighting to get through. She couldn’t help but smile. Her pack. 

Arya slowly stood. She walked hand in hand with her siblings to the middle to meet Jon. She gave him a small nod when Sansa started to speak. 

“Ramsay your words will disappear, your name will disappear, your house will disappear, all memory of you will disappear. May the gods have mercy on your soul.”

Ramsay looked up to Arya. “I will see you again in hell.” 

Hand in hand with Jon the crowd watched as their eyes milked over. Ramsay had one last look of pure terror as the two giant dire wolves jumped into the clearing, before tearing into his flesh.


	17. A stark in Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! I am so very sorry for the long pause between updates. I just had a very big birthday. And my wonderfully sweet husband surprised me with a full blown holiday verse the two days I thought we’d be traveling. It was wonderful to get away from the stress of the world and technology but I did miss the stories! So I am trying to catch back up with both the story and my work that I stepped away from for a week. This is kind of a shorter chapter but I hope to be able to post more on Monday. Enjoy and thank you all for supporting me and reading.

Hand in hand with Jon the crowd watched as their eyes milked over. Ramsay had one last look of pure terror as the two giant dire wolves jumped into the clearing, before tearing into his flesh. 

 

Revenge never tasted as sweet as it did through the eyes of a dire wolf. Coming to had shaken her to the core. She was weaker than she’d been and felt her fingers start to slip from Jon’s grip. Her knees had just started to buckle when a familiar pair of warm arms wrapped around her middle supporting her. 

“Easy there Stark.” He murmured into her hair from behind her. She took a deep breath feeling a tear drop fall down her cheek. Jaime turned her in his arms to better support her for the walk back. 

He was starting to usher her away when a voice from behind them froze them all in their tracks. 

“We need to burn the bodies.”

Necks snapped trying to place the voice when they fell on a young man sitting on a sled, a curly headed girl having pulled him into the court yard. 

“Bran!” The Starks exclaimed. Rickon Sansa and Jon took off at a run and Arya looked up at Jaime hopefully so he scooped her up and quickly made his way over to them, sitting Arya next to the boy on the sled. 

While the others seemed to be caught up in a reunion, Bran didn’t waste time with small talk. 

“You know what’s north of the wall Jon. We have seen it too. We saw him. We need to burn the bodies.” He sounded so old for the size of his body. The boy just then started scanning the faces of the people around him. 

“I’m so sorry about Shaggy dog and Osha Rickon. I know you loved them both. We lost summer, and Hodor and Jojen north of the wall. I understand your pain, but I am so glad you are home safe.” Bran smiles at his younger brother. 

“Sansa I am so proud of you for escaping. Without you acting so bravely we wouldn’t have all made it back.” He hugged his sister. 

“Jon, we have lots to discuss, but I know father would have been proud of you. You saved our home.” Then the boys blue eyes turned to Arya. And she took a sharp breath in. She had spoken to Bran through Nymeria more than once and so she felt like they hadn’t been apart this long. But she also knew that Bran knew everything she had done and she felt exposed standing there. Like he was going to judge her. 

“Sister.” He put her hand on her cheek. “You listened.” He pulled her into a tight hug and she hissed from the pain but hugged her brother back hard. He pulled back. “I’m sorry I forgot about your wounds. Get some rest we can catch up later. You need to heal.”   
He looked up and saw Jaime. 

“Ser Jaime,” He said flatly. “You’ve changed.” 

“Some yes.” Jaime said sheepishly. 

“Can you take my sister to the room please.” He asked and Jaime nodded coming over to Arya. 

“It is ok to feel again .” Bran looked at Arya with knowing eyes. She went to open her mouth to respond but her face just flushed. Jaime didn’t wait for any more instructions before he picked Arya up and carried her back inside. 

~ 

Arya instructed Jaime to take her to the chambers they had been sharing. All of her clothes were there anyways and it had a nice big comfortable bed. She didn’t want to imagine another night on the maesters table. Jaime laid her down on the bed and she sighed as her soreness settled into the feather mattress. 

“Are you ok?” Jaime asked her. 

“No.” She laughed and he look at her quizzically. Arya was always one to make her situation seem better so for her to admit right away she wasn’t was strange. 

“What’s wrong?” He sat down at the end of the bed. 

“Well, for starters..” she laughed again. “These pants are too big and they keep riding up to my waist where the stitches are. And this shirt is scratchy and keeps irritating the rest of my wounds. And for some reason I though a chest wrap was necessary for today and now my ribs are killing me.” She sighed loudly. 

“And that’s just the start?” He smiled at her.   
“Here let me help you.” He stood and walked to her chest and ruffled through it till he found a silk night shirt. 

“This should feel better than what you have.” He held it out to her and she just bit her lip as she looked up at him. 

“Umm, do you think you could help me. I’m kind of ridiculously helpless like this.” She gestured toward her whole self. 

“Hmmm. I should call for someone to help you, but the idea of helpless Arya Stark needing cripple Jamie Lannister is almost too good to pass up.” He smiled and helped to sit her up in the bed. 

He slowly helped get her her shirt over her head. She let out small winces when she had to raise her right arm up. The muscles and skin on that shoulder were very tender.   
She sat there in her chest wrap and pants as he looked down at her. 

“So how do you want to do this. Want me to put this on and then take off the wrap, or take off the wrap and then put this on?” 

“Just take the wrap off, it’s not like it’s something you haven’t seen before.” She tried to sound confident but he saw her blush and couldn’t hold back a grin. 

“As you wish my lady.” He reaches behind her and unwrapped her chest slowly letting her breast lower and settle against her chest. Her sweet porcelain skin was stained black and blue with bruises. He tenderly reached his hand out and traced them. She shivered under his touch breaking him from the spell. 

He lowered her night shirt over her head. The silky fabric hung around loosely around her body but he could still see the swell of her breast and the hardness of her nipples underneath. He laid her back down to get her pants untied and off. 

He fumbled with the laces with his one hand so she reached down and helped him. 

“Sorry.” He said. “Laces are the arch nemesis of cripples.” He tried to laugh. 

“Stop doing that.” She said harshly. “Stop calling yourself a cripple. You are more than your right hand Jaime. You always have been.” 

Jaime felt his heart swell when he looked at her. She meant what she said. She wasn’t just trying to make him feel better. She believed it.

He started to pull her pants down past her hips. She had to wiggle her hips some to get them over her butt and it made him smile. But when he got them to her thighs the smile fell. He was here a few days ago. He has seen these parts of her in all their glory. He had kissed and licked the milk white skin here. But now looking down at them he wanted to punch a wall. There were bruises in the shape of fingers, bite marks and small cuts that had been made just to induce pain. The teeth marks were up against the fabric of her small clothes. He had to take a deep breath to stop his hands from shaking in rage. 

He took her pants the rest of the way off and helped to settle her underneath the furs. 

“Better?” He asked her. 

“Some yes thank you. Except I’m not tired.” She grinned. “My body is but my mind is wide awake. Would you sit with me for a while please.” 

“You’re needy today Stark.” He flicked her nose before scooting her over and settling down next to her over the furs. She turned on her side and wrapped her small arm around him. 

“Thank you for being there for me today.” She mumbled into his chest. 

“Anytime.” He whispered back. Gripping her a little tighter to him. 

Even though she had claimed she wasn’t tired sleep found her easily anyways. She awoke to the setting sun and the warmness of Jamie beside her. Blinking she adjusted her eyes to the room to see the fire had been restocked and there was a tray on the table by them with cheese and bread. She didn’t even realize she was hungry until she saw it and her stomach gave a rumble. She giggled some and felt Jaime stir beside her. 

“Did you have a good sleep?” She questioned him brow raised. 

“I didn’t even notice I fell asleep. I guess the last few weeks caught up with me.” He moved his arm from her to sit up and stretch. Groaning as he moved. 

“Since your up, any chance you could bring that tray over here. I’m starved.” 

“When did that get here?” He looked around the room. 

“Probably the same time the fire got built up if I had to guess.” She shrugged. 

“Hmm. You do realize that means someone came in here and saw us asleep in the same bed together... does that not bother you?” He looked at her wide eyed. 

“Nah, if after everything that has happened people want to talk about us sharing a bed fully clothed, by all means let them.” She waved in the air to deepen her point. 

He brought the tray and she dug in. He couldn’t help but laugh at her as she ate like a starving child. Food stored in her cheeks. 

“You better go easy, you haven’t eaten in a while, it may not sit good on your stomach.” He warned. 

“I’m fine-“ She said swallowing a large bite. “Better than starving to death I’m here.” 

“How are you feeling? For real?” He asked her sitting behind her on the bed. 

“Better, much better actually. I’m still sore and stiff places but better. It’s lucky I heal quickly.” She chuckled.

“You heal quickly? Like what supernaturally?” He raised a brow. 

“No, I’m only kidding. It’s just something I’ve always said. But honestly I think I was just always hurt, so I learned to deal with pain better, so now I’m on the up and up.” She tossed a grape at him. 

“You know you don’t have to pretend to be ok now though right?” Jaime said slowly and cautiously. “You can talk to me about it.” He reaches his arm up slowly and traced the back of her arm. 

“I know, I just don’t- I don’t really know where to start.” She turned and crawled back to him on the bed. He opened his arms and she sat in his lap and slunk against him. They sat in silence for a few minutes. 

“Why did you go after him. Why didn’t you just come back to the keep?” He finally asked. The question had been weighing on him. 

She sighed. “I didn’t.- I didn’t mean to at least. When we separated there were 5 men other than us left behind. I waited and was coming behind to take them out one by one so he wouldn’t have any ally’s to his back, but he must’ve gotten suspicious of me. Or heard something. I’m not sure. Because before I could get them all he came after me.” She shuddered. “I just fought him as long as I could. I just wanted you all to have enough time, I knew I wouldn’t let him take me back there. I wouldn’t be a pawn for him to use.” 

He rubbed his hand up and down her back; “Well, you did good. You won, not many people would have walked away from what you did.” He said slowly. 

She scoffed. “I suppose.” Then she shook her head a little as if caught in a memory. “I don’t think he ever expected to win. Once he heard the horns I think he knew they would fall, after all Roose was dead they were divided and unprepared. I don’t think he planned on running, though I’m not sure. He could have ran, once he pinned me to the ground with his dagger he could have taken off. But instead he stayed. He really was mental, I understand why people called him a monster.” 

His hand froze on her back. 

“Stark, did he...” she felt his fist form behind her back. The fury causing it to shake. “I saw your thighs earlier. Are you- did he-“ he was stumbling with his words. 

“No.” She laughed harshly. “He was going to. He was carving in my side and was talking the whole time and he would stop for a second to bite me or cut me again but he just kept on talking but I zoned him out. I was trying to reach Nym, but the pain kept pulling me back. Luckily it worked enough for her to find me.” She started shaking. Her voice little more than a whisper now. “He was so close though. I was so scared. I’ve literally trained with assassins and I was afraid of him. I just kept thinking back to the other night of us together how I should have made love to you, so that would be my first memory, my best. Instead of what I was going to endure. I was thinking in my head how maybe in a different life we could have had a happy ever after. And then I felt Nym coming into the clearing. I started laughing and he thought I finally broke, that he won. He was so happy. But I told him there weren’t happy endings for people like him. And then Nym attacked.” She took a deep breath finally letting it all out. 

Jaime pulled her back against him and buried his face in her neck. His arms wrapped around her desperately. He spoke into the crook of her neck. 

“I promise you Arya, - if I have to spend the rest of my life trying.- I’ll make you forget him.” Each line interrupted by a kiss on her neck. Her slight moans encouraging him to continue. And he would have, had a knock at the door not interrupted them. 

“Come in.” She called sitting up straighter, but still in Jaimes lap. 

Jon walked in the room and his eyes widened taking in the scene before him. But continued to walk in. 

“We need to talk.” He started and Jaime started to rise behind them to give them privacy. But Aryas small hand stopped him. 

“Ok, whatever it is, Jaime can hear it too.” She said confidently. 

“The Bolton’s Just received a raven, demanding Sansas head be sent to me and my troops at the wall.” Jon’s anger was spreading to Arya. She tensed up under his words. 

“Who sent it?” Arya asked through gritted teeth. And for the first time Jon looked away from Arya and into Jaimes eyes. His steel grey eyes flashing a warning as he spoke. 

“Your sister.”


	18. Letters and a proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! This is a short chapter but once you read it you’ll see why I needed it to stop there!
> 
> Thanks for the love and support. Enjoy!

The Bolton’s Just received a raven, demanding Sansas head be sent to me and my troops at the wall.” Jon’s anger was spreading to Arya. She tensed up under his words. 

“Who sent it?” Arya asked through gritted teeth. And for the first time Jon looked away from Arya and into Jaimes eyes. His steel grey eyes flashing a warning as he spoke. 

“Your sister.” 

 

They sat around quietly as Jon read off the letter from the crown to the small group gathered. As he went through the lines one by one demanding the beheading of Sansa and the delivery of her head to Jon as a gift they all tensed in their seats. 

Then Jon pulled out another sheet of parchment. This one being from Lord Baelish himself. In it it pleaded for the safety of Sansa with the promise that the vale would support them in their decision. It also said he would send to them, once found, Arya Stark, that she was in custody of Jaime Lannister and the queen herself had people out searching for them to bring her back. He went on to promise the Bolton’s that it was known far and wide that the younger Stark and the Bastard had an oddly close relationship that bordered inappropriate, that Jon Snow would be most hurt to receive her head in place of Lady Sansas. 

The crowd was fidgeting in their seats now. It seemed most eyes had turned to Arya to see how she would react. Jaimes face that had paled during the reading of his sisters letter had now hardened with ire. The pause in the air was drowning. Jon hadn’t said anything else or directed anyone to speak up. It was like he was waiting for a reaction. 

“We need to burn those letters.” Aryas cold voice broke the silence. Turning the few eyes that weren’t on her to her face. 

“Why?” Sansas voice was little more than a whisper. “Won’t we need proof?” 

“No, we all heard them we all saw them, we know their existence, our word wouldn’t matter against anyone else’s anyways. But what we still have is the element of surprise. Apparently both Cersei and Baelish are way behind the times. We can assume they’ve heard what happened at the Frey’s. But not a thing else. And we do know that the Bolton’s never divulged the fact that you escaped or that Jaime and I were here to visit.” She stood walking carefully over to Jon. The pain from before now ebbed due to her anger. 

“What do we do next then?” Jon asked her only. 

“We write our own letters.” She gave a half smile. “You write to the Targaryen girl, tell her the north supports her claim to the throne and will assist her to take Kings Landing.” People started to mumble around her but she held up a small hand and they silenced. “If she agrees with you that the north will return again to an independent kingdom. She shouldn’t have a problem with that. She’ll be getting 6 kingdoms and our help to hand deliver the throne to her. She has 3 dragons, we don’t want to be her enemy.” The others now nodded. 

“Not to mention what you have seen behind the wall. If we need the dragons to defeat them we will need the queen. I can’t think of a better thank you gift than assisting us in keeping all of humanity alive.” She shrugged. 

“What do we do about Cersei. She’s looking for you, and probably has already gotten spies all about.” Bronn asked to Jaimes surprise. 

He knew the man had no love for his sister or the queen but he also didn’t think he had already pledged loyalty to the north’s cause. But when he looked at the man for a moment he realized it wasn’t to the north that he was loyal. It was Arya. Jaime scanned the room and took in the amount of men in the room that filled the same boat. The brotherhood, while they hated the crown and the Lannister’s, were supposed to be (given the name naturally) without banners. But now they were very well taking them up for the stark family. 

“I have got a few ideas actually. But I need to talk them over first, I think you’ll all agree whatever happens next needs to be away from winterfell. We need to focus on the dangers north of the wall here. The rest of us can focus on our enemies. Cersei is our enemy and now so is Baelish, there are people between the two of them that are loyal to them, but there are also others under their orders that don’t want to be. And so we need to give them the opportunity to choose a side.” 

She took a deep breath. 

“I know a lot of you aren’t going to agree to this but the Lannister’s fall under that category.” 

There were a few muffled complaints and groans but she locked eyes with Jaime and she saw his brow twitch in question. 

“Jaime is heir to casterly rock and he deserves that station. Tywin Lannister is dead and once Cersei is out of the picture the tyranny of the Lannisters will come to an end. Jaime will be able to control his troops and lead them away from an un winnable fight. And when he takes the rock back he will be an ally to us. This will be the closest our houses will have ever been. If we do it right, and granted this Targaryen girl isn’t her father reborn, we could be very well be looking at a united realm for the first time in centuries.” 

“How can you guarantee the Lannister’s stay true to their word. No offense to you Ser Jaime but our family has suffered tremendously by the hand of your family, and as much as we appreciate your help these last few moons it still doesn’t fully sway me to your side. Honestly most of us weren’t keen on having you here with us today.” Sansa said from the front table. 

“I told you I vouch for him.” Arya said her fist clenched to her side. 

“As do I.” Bran said and Rickon nodded in agreement. Which only made Sansa huff. 

“I’m torn between my sisters on this Ser Jaime.” Jon said running a hand through his messy waves. “I trust Arya and her judgement with my life. As I think most men in here do as well. But you’ve been away from Casterly rock for a long time. Will you be capable of taking control of the rock once you return?”

“My uncle currently rules the rock in my stead. We have been in contact previously about the likelihood of me returning. He knows I am to come back. With his help it will be a smooth transition.” Jaime responded. 

“And what are his feelings for Cersei? Will he back you over your twin?” Jon asked. 

“Aye, that he should. You’ll find without my father there isn’t much love to be found for Cersei at the rock. My uncle lost his son when Cersei blew up the sept, and has other children he’d rather not risk in another war. I think any option that keeps the rock out of permanent turmoil will be favored by all the men there.” Jaime admitted. 

There were low murmurs around the room. People both agreeing with Jaime and trusting Aryas opinions, but also feeling uneasy in the blind trust in one man. 

“That’s all well in good Ser but how do we know we can trust you?” Sansa shot back one more time. 

“I want to prove to you I’m a man of my word and can honor my vows. I want peace between the Starks and the Lannisters.” Jaime stood looking at the family sitting before them. 

“And how will you do that?” Jon asked seriously. 

“Well quite easily.” Jaime gave his trade mark grin. 

“I would like to ask your sister to marry me.” He turned towards Arya and flashed a smile. 

He could hear bronn mutter ‘fuck’ as he got to his feet with his hand on his hilt as other chairs were pushed back in outrage. 

Sansa had her hand over her mouth as both Jon and Rickon looked shocked with mouths open. Bran just smiled from his chair. 

Above the noise a voice rang out that quieted them all down turning towards her direction. 

She looked over at Jaime and smiled shattering any last piece of facelessness she possessed. 

“And i’d like to accept!”


End file.
